I Love You, Buttercup
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: When Rosalie Swan finds out that her boyfriend is cheating on her, she's at a loss of what to do. In comes Emmett with his jokes, kind heart and obvious soft spot for Rose. What'll ensue between them? Full Summary inside. AU AH RosalieXEmmett Rated M for mature themes.
1. I'm Not The Only One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, places mentioned, or movies mentioned in this chapter. Nor do I own the songs. All the material mentioned belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hello! So, this story was inspired by a dream I had a couple months ago, about a real situation I was going through. I told my sister, and co author, BellaSC23 about it, and she said, "You know what? Make it into a story!" So, I sat down, pulled out my laptop, and started writing. I knew I didn't want it to be Bella and Edward. I wanted something different. So I chose Rosalie and Emmett as the two main characters of this story. I really hope you like it as much as the handful of people I tossed this to beforehand did. I made some changes to better suit my dream and to make it more interesting. And also because I'm a huge fan of Kellan Lutz. So without further or due, I give thee… I Love You, Buttercup!

Summary: Rosalie had a perfect life going. Filled with her loving family, amazing friends, and her amazing boyfriend. Everything was absolutely perfect. But one night, when she finds out her boyfriend isn't exactly Prince Charming, things change. As the weeks that follow push on, she realizes that the person she would have never thought would help her through her heartbreak is helping her in more ways she would have never thought possible.

1: I'm Not The Only One

The tears fell like rain on my face as I quietly closed the door to my room. I kicked off my shoes and lay on my bed. I took a shaky breath, but I couldn't stop the tears. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. But in fact, it was. And I couldn't do anything about it but cry.

I picked up my phone to call my sister Bella. It rang for a while. She didn't answer. I decided that it was probably better that way. She had other things, or her husband to do. I was just going to bug her. And I honestly didn't want to interrupt whatever her and her husband were up to at this very moment. I mean, I wanted to talk to her, but not enough to want to interrupt their late after noon Sexcapades.

I opened my laptop and decided to just block everyone and every thing out. I had things to do. Being a producer and singer wasn't something to mess around with. I loved doing what I did. And this was something big I was working on. For a movie that was slated to be released in a few months. But I couldn't even focus on that. A FaceTime call interrupted my work. And I answered it, not even bothering to check who it was.

"Yeah?" I ran a hand across my face, trying to wipe away the tears. Well fuck me! That made it worse!

"Are you okay?" I looked at the screen and saw the lead actor of the movie, and Bella's husband's brother, Emmett Cullen, looking worriedly at me. I shook my head and a fresh new wave of tears came. I tried to stop them but I couldn't. I hardly ever saw him. Just at Christmas last year. You know, when I wasn't sobbing uncontrollably with snot dripping from my nose, and the big, fat tears pouring from my eyes. I was well dressed, and happy. Now here he was, watching me cry like a baby.

"Um… I just found stuff out." I said. "Sorry." I said putting my hands over my face.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked me concerned now. As I figured out how to word what I'd just overheard. How could I tell Emmett Cullen, hollywood's hottest actor and my sister's husband's brother what I had just heard? I mean come on, what could I say that could cover up the truth? And no matter how I tried to rearrange it all in my head it still sounded wrong! I looked at him and even from here, I could see his blue eyes filled with concern. Had they always been that blue? Hmm… well, maybe. No, not this blue. This blue was different. Shit! This wasn't the time! What the hell was wrong with me? I needed to focus on the here and now. The tears and snot. And the reason for the tears and snot.

It was just easier to just tell him that my own boyfriend Connor was cheating on me with Lauren, who was my so called good friend! Oh, but that wasn't all! I would also include hearing that horrible part of the tale, I also happened to hear. The part where she was telling him that I was only in the relationship to make her jealous. And hearing that he believed her. It was like a punch in the chest. Or like a bulldozer had just run over my heart and soul and dragged it down the road, leaving it smashed and in tiny, tiny pieces. I cleared my throat and without even thinking, I let it all out, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. I told him everything. From where I had been to how I was feeling now. Not sparing him any detail. He didn't say a word until I was done.

"Well…" he paused. I heard him move something on his end. "I think that's very unfortunate, and your boyfriend is the stupidest person on this planet if he believes her. But you know he isn't worth your tears. You need somebody better in your life. You should just dump him." I was about to respond when my sister ran in demanding to know why I called. She knew Emmett better than I did. She saw him more often, on account of the fact that he was the model for her male clothing line. When I did see him at Christmas, he had had a short conversation with me, asking me if I liked what I did. Oh, and he also had been the one to recommend me for the movie. Or so Bella said.

"Hey Emmett. Did my sister resort to calling you when I didn't answer?" she asked.

"No, I called her. I was actually going to ask her how the song was going. But I called at the wrong time."

"What happened?" she asked me again. I closed the door and filled her in.

My room was sound proof, thank God. Everyone else was probably still downstairs doing who knows what.

"We shouldn't have brought everyone together Sis." she said hugging me, rocking me like a child as I sniffled.

"I thought that we could. I was so wrong." I said rubbing my eyes.

"You weren't wrong. You just wanted to hang out with your friends. Don't feel bad over something you couldn't stop from happening Rosalie. " Emmett said. Even after me retelling the story and probably watching me cry again, he was still here. It was sweet of him.

"I know." I said sniffling again.

"Well, here's what you need to do." my sister said her authoritative voice kicking in. This meant she was dead serious and I had to do what she said. I hadn't done that a lot. Not since she got engaged.

"Play like you never heard anything. You act like you're still happy to be with Connor. Drop hints occasionally. Bring up bits and pieces of what you heard and throw it at them. Eventually they'll know. And if it means that your anger builds up and you end up exploding, I'll be there to support you." I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thanks."

We talked with Emmett for a few minutes. He was dying to know about the song.

"You know I can't say a word about it." I said.

"Come on." he said. "I really want to know what it sounds like."

"Now Emmett you're the lead actor in this film. You'll be the first to hear it when the soundtrack is released."

"Fine fine." he said finally giving up.

"Hey before I go will you be at your sister's event tomorrow?"

"I always am." I said. "I have a performance. This is going to be one of her biggest fashion shows since she first started." I said excitedly.

"I might see you then. We should finish the movie early in the morning. It's some sort of small thing for the ending credits. But I'll be there. I'll try and find you. I'll Talk to you soon."

"Bye." my sister and I said and then he was gone. I sat on my bed the tears all but gone now. I felt better after talking to both of them for a while.

"Alright, let's go, Buttercup." she said pulling me by the hand to my door.

"Remember, you're still happy.

"Yeah, still happy." I mumbled. Bullshit. I thought. This was not going to be an easy task.

We had a lot of our friends over at our house. This house was one of the first things I'd bought when my money started coming in. This house was perfectly located near the beach. When Connor and I had first started dating, we had already made plans to have friends over for the summer. My other producer friend, Tyler was eager to join us. He was from Australia and was just dying to spend his summer here. Connor was his friend. I had no idea of Tyler knew anything, but when he found out, I didn't want to be around.

I walked downstairs and ran smack into Connor. He automatically caught me and held me close to him. He was from Australia too, of course. And his accent always got me. But not tonight. There was no warm and tingly feeling in my stomach. No butterflies, no heart racing. When he kissed me, it felt all wrong. Now that I knew that his lips had been on Lauren's mouth, I wanted to break out of his grasp and wash my mouth with bleach.

I forced a smile and kissed him back.

"What happened Buttercup? You look like you've been crying." What happened? What happened? Oh Connor, you cheating son of a bitch, I'd tell you, but I have to listen to my sister.

So what did I do? I lied. "I was just stressed you know, what with me producing the song for the new movie." He set me down and took my hand in his and walked with me outside. Lauren was there talking on her phone. He walked us past her and down to the tree nearby. There was a hammock there with a swing. We sat on the swing and he put an arm around my shoulders.

"So, what are our plans for tomorrow?" Connor asked me swinging us slowly back and forth.

"Well, I have a performance at Bella's fashion show tomorrow. And then well, I assume I'll be free for the rest of the evening."

"Oh yeah the show." he said looking up at the stars. It was then that I was reminded of one of the many reasons I had fallen for Connor. With his dark hair and green eyes and perfectly sculpted face and amazing body, who could compare? Before I had found out what he and Lauren were up to, I thought he was the sweetest, loyalist man out there. Not to mention that whenever I was around him, I felt like a princess. He never let me lift a finger on movie nights, and we always went out to amazing places I'd never imagined being. And on my birthday he had gotten me a book autographed by my favorite author. Connor was the lead singer of a band that had the lamest name. Weirdly, everyone seemed to love. They were the SlingShots. And their fandom, or whatever they were called themselves the Slingers, or the hardcore ones were the Shooters. Either way, they were both weird. I was at most of his shows, and had actually produced their first single. After that, they had their own record label, and well, I wasn't needed anymore. I had let that one go, because Connor was Connor, and at the time he was my everything. Mr. Right.

"Well Rose." he began. I knew this one very well. So I wasn't surprised by what he said next.

"I won't be able to go that event tomorrow. Eric called me just before you came downstairs. We have to get some practice in before we go back on tour. We go back in two months." It was the middle of June now. And I knew for a fact that Eric was one to love to practice two years before a tour. He was just that much of a perfectionist.

"Oh, well, okay. I probably wouldn't be able to sit with you if you did go." I said biting back the anger that was just waiting to burst from me.

"I'm sorry beautiful." he said leaning over to kiss me. Again I got that nasty feeling when he kissed me. How could he even dare kiss me when he had just been shit talking with Lauren about me just a few minutes earlier? Not to mention kissing her? But taking my sister's advice, I played along.

"What time will you be back after the event? I can make it so that practice ends when it's over so we can do stuff." I smiled.

"It'll be at seven in the evening. We should be home at around ten."

"That late?" he looked surprised. "Yeah, you know Bella. She always wants her shows at the times that Edward can make it at.

Edward was Bella Alice and my attorney. That's how Bella had met him. When she had a lawsuit against her from another designer, and her biggest competitor, Katie Marshall. Edward and her had a few meetings, and by the time the case was won on Bella's part, they were going on dates, and by my eighteenth birthday, they were madly in love. They were engaged on April 24, the day after my birthday. It was so fast. Just like that. In less than two years, they were married. Now here we were a year and two months after their engagement and two months after their wedding, which had been three days after my nineteenth birthday. I was the youngest producer in the industry at almost twenty.

"Right." Connor said grinning. Tyler yelled that the hamburgers were ready from near the pool. I jumped up with Connor close behind me and I headed straight for the grill.

That night we were all hanging out in the living room watching one of Emmett's first movies. He had played Hercules, and I couldn't deny that he looked sexy and very powerful in it. The role fit him to perfection.

I never said it out loud, but if I had to pick between him and Royce King, the guy who played Thor, I would pick Emmett.

Lauren always swooned over him, that is, when she wasn't listening to the guy from Maroon5 croon sweet, sweet melodies from her speaker system. Or when she wasn't literally salivating when she heard one of my friends, Ed Sheeran singing his number-one single, "Thinking Out Loud"

"Emmett Cullen. So beautiful. I mean look at his hair! I want to just run my fingers through his blond locks. Mmm, what I would give to have him pressed up against me in a tiny closet with the door locked with his lips on mine and…" she trailed off as we watched him on the screen.

"Yeah, he's okay." I said watching the movie and trying not to pay attention to the way Connor unsuccessfully snuck flirty looks at Lauren. Who tried doing a better job at returning them. None of them knew I saw them do it. Bella saw it though. And so did Edward.

That night, I was just about to go into my room, when Connor stopped me to give me a kiss goodnight. I returned it and he held me close for a long moment.

"I love you Rose." he said near my ear, his breath tickling my cheek. I blinked back the tears.

"I love you." I said resting my head on his shoulder. He let me go then and he touched my shoulder before he turned, and walked down the hall to his room. I walked back into my room and ran straight for the bathroom. I washed my face, and rubbed hand soap over my mouth. After that, I put on ChapStick and crawled under the covers and without even thinking, I pulled out my laptop and went to my movies. I hit play and fell asleep in the middle of The Notebook.

A/N I'd love to hear what you think in some reviews! Thank you so much for reading! :) Follow me on twitter: RoseNEmmett12

—RoseNEmmettForever—


	2. Take A Bow

Disclaimer: Any of the products, songs, artists, or movies mentioned here are clearly not my own. No copyright infringement is intended. These are Stephenie Meyer's characters, I'm just borrowing them, and plan to give them back when their story is told.

Thank you for reading! We hope you like the chapter. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

P.S.!: The chapter titles are either songs or lyrics that inspire each chapter!

2: Take A Bow

The next morning, I was awakened by a loud banging on my bedroom door. I knew of only one person who had a fist capable of making that much noise. I cracked my eyes open and saw the clock which told me it was almost ten in the morning. I groaned and sat up.

"What." I called, my voice cracking.

"Wake up Rose. I've got you breakfast. Your favorite. Waffles." It was Tyler. Who seemed to be an in exceptionally great mood this morning. But who was I kidding? Tyler was always happy. Even drunk he was giggling and cracking jokes about everything and everyone.

I got up, and opened the door. Tyler stood there a plate of waffles and a cup of coffee on a tray. You need breakfast in bed today because you're going to sing and stuff. So move over. Where do you want it?"

I pointed him toward the bedside table. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I walked out and found Tyler sitting at my desk with his own plate of waffles and coffee in front of him. He was looking at the pictures tacked on my cork board. I sat on my bed.

"Rose, I'm eating here with you for two reasons." he said turning to me. His brown eyes locked with mine. I knew this was serious.

"First off, you and I are the last to eat. Everyone else is already outside in the pool and stuff. And second, I want to talk to you about what happened last night." I froze my hand halfway to a waffle.

"What happened?"

He sighed. "I saw what was happening between Connor and Lauren during the movie. I observe sometimes, just like Bella does. So I saw them giving each other these flirty looks. He seemed pretty into her. She seems keen about him as well. I didn't know if you saw it, but I wanted to let you know." I sighed.

"Oh, that. I thought it was just me." I shrugged.

"No Rose, it wasn't. Trust me, I saw it. But you were just probably you know, distracted by Emmett's muscularity on screen." he had a teasing tone to his voice when he said that last part and I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah, you know it."

"But seriously, be careful Rose, you're one of my closest friends, and I don't want to see you get hurt." I smiled at my best guy friend. He had been there for me for as long as I could remember. He had moved here when we were in middle school. But he usually went back home to Australia when he wasn't working. Except for this summer of course. I had met Connor when he brought him down last year. And we'd hit it off in July. Now at eleven months of dating, I had barely discovered his ways. What a shitty relationship this was turning out to be.

"Tyler, I love you. And thank you." He nodded with a huge grin as he bit into his waffle smearing syrup on his chin. We ate in silence until he asked me about the fashion show.

"Is Jasper driving you?" I nodded. Jasper was my cousin. He was born the same year as Bella. Nine years before me. He and I were the only two kids with blond hair. I had gotten it from Mom's side of the family. Though she had dark hair like my Dad and Bella.

"Lucy and Renee will be super happy." Tyler said grinning. "I know. Jasper's pretty happy too. He's been itching to drive us for years, but now that I'm actually getting to go new places, I can use him now.

"Hah! Use him." Tyler started laughing and I glared playfully at my best friend before we both went out to drop the dishes off. I ran back upstairs just as I heard Connor coming inside. I ran into my room and showered and dressed. When I got out, Alice, my wardrobe designer and hairstylist was waiting with a huge smile on her pixie like face. She was also Edward and Emmett's sister. She didn't have blond hair like Emmett, or bronze hair like Edward, she had caramel colored hair like her Mom, Esme. Edward's was balanced between Esme's hair color, and Carlisle's. Emmett had strawberry blond hair. Alice always said she wished she could have gotten his hair. He was the blondest out of the three. He was the middle child, at twenty-five.

"Okay, we need to trim your hair. And fix your layers. Sit."

"Wow, no hi Rose how are you. You just get right to business." I said teasing my second best friend.

"Oh shush! So, tell me, what's going on." she said lowering her voice. I knew that tone of voice. She wanted to hear my side of the story. Because Bella filled her in already. So I sighed and once again retold the horrible tale.

"I was headed to my room when I heard them in the room down the hall, his room. I heard Lauren talking about me. I stopped outside my door and I heard her tell him that I was just in this relationship to make her jealous. And to just dump me already because they were doing things behind my back. She wanted to flaunt him in my face. She said it herself. And he believed every word she said. So then I came in here and cried. I called Bella but she didn't answer. So I went and started working on the song for the movie. And then your brother called me."

"Edward did?"

"Nope. Emmett." She stopped what she was doing, her hand poised over my face, makeup brush in hand. "Emmett called you?"

"Don't get too surprised or excited. He just wanted to know about the song. And he might attend tonight's show." I said dismissively

"My dear friend, Emmett Cullen doesn't just call because he wants to know about a song."

"Yes he would. It's a song in his movie." I said.

"Produced and sung by Rosalie Swan." she added.

"So?"

"So you're Rosalie Swan. Ugh forget it. Anyway, what did he say?"

"I answered it without even checking who it was. I mean nobody ever face times me. And if they do its usually Bella or Tyler just to say hi. But I was surprised when I saw your brother there. I was kind of embarrassed because I was crying. So he asked me what was wrong and I told him everything. I didn't leave anything out. He said I should dump him. But Bella said to act like I heard nothing."

"Well." Alice said already working on my hair, my face already done up with light makeup. "She's right. If you let them think they can get away with it, they won't expect it when you blow up in their faces. It'll all be worth it in the end. Just keep smiling, and yes, I know kissing him must make you sick. And I would so understand if you want to clean your mouth with bleach." she said giggling.

"I didn't find the bleach fast enough. I used Sweet Cinnamon Pumpkin hand soap instead.

"You devil! It has to be bleach!" then we both started laughing.

When she finished my hair she opened my huge closet and pulled out a cute blue dress. She helped me ease it over my head. And I slipped on a cute pair of blue sandals. When I was ready, she clapped her hands and took a picture of me. She sent it to me and I uploaded it to my instagram. We walked out of my room and downstairs. Nobody was in the living room except for my friend Austin. He had his computer on the table, and a keyboard in front of him, where I saw his fingers gliding across the black and white keys. I managed to see that he had his music program open. He must have been working on a new instrumental. He usually sent me those to use for my songs. I waved and he waved back, his headphones over his ears. I walked outside and my cousin honked madly.

"That's my baby. Watch it. Don't hurt it." I said leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Rose, Darlin' don't worry about it. I'll take great care of her." Right, I forgot to mention that my Mom and Aunt Lucy were born in Texas. Naturally, my Mom being the youngest, moved away to LA. Jasper had lived in Texas since day one. Hence the southern drawl.

I saw Alice's eyes bulge when she saw Jasper. Jasper got out of the car and opened the door for me. He was Alice's type. Tall, golden blond hair, deep blue eyes, and very cute. He and I looked so much alike, we could have been twins. Everything down to our hair was the same. Our eyes were the slightest shade different. You had to look closely to see it. He opened the door for Alice too, and she thanked him with a smile. He returned it.

We headed to the venue of Bella's show. I was supposed to rehearse my song and practice my walk down the runway. I was modeling the wedding dresses. She always said that if my music career didn't take off, she'd take me as her model. I always did it voluntarily, though. I loved the wedding dresses. Especially the ones she designed for summer.

I got out of the car waving at Jasper. He honked and went to park the car. When he wasn't driving, he was my personal bodyguard. He was almost as built as Emmett. I had another bodyguard too. His name was Riley. He would join Jasper in a bit while I was probably up on stage.

I was just about to start singing when I saw Riley walk in with Jasper and Alice.

The announcer pranced up to the microphone, all cheery and absolutely too hyper for this hour of the day.

"Okay! Rosalie Swan, you're up." I took my spot and began singing just as the models in the bathing suits walked down the runway. The crew watched as I sang and they walked. I focused on my singing and didn't notice when Emmett slipped in. I had chosen one of my more upbeat songs for the bathing suit show. I was glad that was where they wanted me to perform.

When I finished, there was a huge round of applause. I smiled and waved politely before I ran backstage to change into the wedding dress I was to model. It was one of the more extravagant ones. It was one of the prettiest wedding dresses I'd ever seen. I had only ever seen these kinds of dresses in those beautiful weddings in movies. Now here I was wearing one just like them. With the train and all. They completed the look with a veil.

Kayla Taylor performed as I walked down the runway. I saw Alice give me a thumbs up when I passed her. When I was done, I was sad to take the beautiful dress off. But I didn't have time to think about it, because then Alice came in and escorted me outside to the car. Jasper was there with Riley. I didn't see Emmett anywhere.

I was taken to the nail salon that Bella used. I was out at four thirty. I had to run back home to pick up Jessica and Tanya.

Alice came inside with me. I wasn't even halfway through the door when Tyler blocked my way with my brother in law.

"Just hurry and get out." Tyler said his eyes downcast. "Why?" I asked.

Suddenly I heard something that sounded like an animal scream.

"Lauren and Connor took advantage of you being away Rosalie. They don't even know I'm here." Edward said his green eyes cold as he walked out to talk to Jasper. I shook my head confused as I walked upstairs. I saw them then. They never knew I saw them. But it would always be burned into my mind. Connor and Lauren were in her room having sex. Lauren, who called herself my good friend and always said she wouldn't betray me was having sex with my boyfriend! With Connor, the Connor who would always say I love you every night. That little shit. That lying ass hole! I glared at Connor's ass, which was practically in the air, as he and Lauren made God awful noises. Stupid asshole pounding into my fucking so called friend. Damn them!

I walked back downstairs holding back the tears of pain. Yeah, I had heard he was cheating on me from Lauren herself. But to actually see them in the act hurt me terribly. I took a few shaky breaths as I walked outside and into my car. Jasper saw me and frowned. Alice was seething. As was Edward, who had probably already sent my sister a text message, or had already called her.

Jess and Tanya followed in their car. Tanya used to be friends with Lauren, but apparently, Lauren had stabbed her in the back, so she never even spoke to her when she was here.

I was still fighting back the tears when I stepped out of the car and inside to the backstage area. I saw my sister chatting with Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. When she saw me she ran to me. She took me into her arms and I stayed their as she rocked me like a child, back and forth, back and forth. I lifted my head from her shoulder and saw Emmett watching me. He came over to us with Edward right next to him.

"Rose, why do you look so glum?" he asked with a small smile. I pressed my hand over my mouth to keep from crying. Lucky for me, I had no makeup. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I felt myself being shifted and then I was in a stronger pair of arms. I didn't move for a few seconds as they held me upright and close to them. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tears falling onto my cheeks. I looked up, expecting to see one of my bodyguards, or Edward But instead my eyes were met by Emmett's worried gaze.

"What happened Rose?" he asked me. Bella handed me some tissues and stood next to us. Nobody was in this area but us.

I told him between sobs.

"C-c-connor h-h-h-he w-w-was h-ha-ha-having s-s-sex w-w-with La-la-lauren. In plain s-s-sight and I s-s-saw t-t-them d-d-doing it. It h-h-hurt so bad. It hurts still. Why?" Both he and Bella rapped their arms around me as my legs gave out and he supported most of my weight.

"Should she go home?" I heard him ask Bella. I snapped my head up.

"No. I can do this. I might be crying, but I'm going to do this. I'm not going to let my sister down. Besides." I said drying my eyes, "I like my wedding dress." I saw Emmett's grin come back full force. Esme and Carlisle rushed toward us then and both Bella and I were squashed between them. They were the most devoted and loving parents I knew besides my own. Carlisle was a doctor and Esme was an interior designer. She had in fact, done our house. It was beautiful.

I was whisked away then and prepped for my performance. All traces of me crying were wiped off my face not even fifteen minutes later. I put on my outfit and went to sit next to my sister and Edward. The whole family sat behind us with the friends that had come. The show was about to start when I felt someone poke my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Emmett grinning at me.

"Knock 'Em out." he whispered. I felt my lips curve up at the corners and I nodded just as the announcer approached the microphone.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome! My name is Jane Volturi, and I am pleased to be part of Isabella Cullen's Designers fashion show! Tonight, we will be seeing all of Isabella's summer designs! With special music performances by Kayla Taylor, Kate French and Rosalie Swan! So please, sit back and please welcome Isabella Cullen!"

My sister stood and walked up the stage steps as everyone cheered, the Cullen men loudest of all. Jasper slipped in and came and sat next to me with Riley taking the seat next to him.

"Buttercup,were ya Cryin' when you left the car?" he whispered. I nodded. "I'll be okay." He patted my hand and faced forward.

"Tonight I am pleased to show you all of my latest creations. I really hope you enjoy them, and the performances." Bella said. And then she went on to talk about what and who inspired her to design the clothes. I was so proud of her, and I was glad I was part of it.

We watched the models in the cute summer dresses and evening ware. Then it was my turn. Jane Volturi came back onstage.

"And now, to perform for the bathing suit models, I am pleased to present the very talented and beautiful Rosalie Swan!" I grinned as once again, everyone started screaming this time with Jasper and Riley adding to the sounds of the Cullen men.

I approached the microphone as a spotlight lit up above me. I took a deep breath and I began. I belted my song out, letting everything go. I felt good singing as the models showed off the bathing suits. At the end I was lifted into the air by a few of the male models Bella had for the mens' clothing and they took me off stage. Emmett wasn't modeling anything this time, it seemed. I thanked them as they let me down backstage.

"Anytime Rose." it was one of her newer models. I ran to the dressing area and two women helped me into the gown, with the train, veil and all. They even gave me a bouquet. It smelled so good.

"Bella said you can keep that." Angele said. I smiled, thanked her and went and stood behind the other girls in wedding gowns.

"You look very beautiful Rose." Gianna whispered as she checked on all of us to make sure we were all perfect. She had been Bella's assistant since I could remember.

"Thank you." I said as Kayla began to sing. I walked forward, following the rest of the models. I was the last model for the wedding dresses, the best for last, Bella said. As we passed the audience I grinned at the Cullens and tossed them my bouquet. The photographers went crazy taking pictures. I didn't know who caught it, but I noticed that I had triggered some sort of chain reaction as all the other brides tossed their bouquets as well. Everyone went wild. When we were done, we went backstage all very happy with how our show turned out. I got out of my gown and back into my clothes for the evening. I went out and sat with my family. Jasper high-fived me when I sat down. "Buttercup, ya looked like a very beautiful bride." I smiled. "Thank you Jasper." I said. I turned back and Esme and Carlisle told me they were proud of me. Emmett came and sat on my other side in Bella's empty seat.

"You did a good job Rose." he said with a grin. "Thank you Emmett. Glad you could make it tonight."

"Me too." he said looking around the room.

"So, let me guess." he said lowering his voice. "Connor made up some lame excuse so he wouldn't have to attend?" I nodded, unable to help the smile I felt spreading across my face.

"He missed out, you make a beautiful bride Rose." he said. I felt my cheeks flame. This of course made me compare him to Connor. Wait, wait, wait! Connor, as shitty as he was, was still my boyfriend. And Emmett, well, wasn't. How is it that I was all Blushy with Emmett. Had I ever been like this with Connor? I tried to think back to the beginning of our relationship but could never remember a time where he had actually said something to make me blush. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and only thought of what tonight held.

"Thank you Emmett. Bella thinks so too."

He smiled at me and we kept talking for a bit longer before Bella's show resumed. While the evening gowns were being showed off, I let my mind wander. How was I going to continue playing dumb? I didn't think I could anymore. I had seen them doing it. Connor and I hadn't even ever done it. He respected my boundaries, or so I thought. I just didn't think I could go on like this. But Bella told me to play dumb, and usually, she had her reasons. But I felt so wrong.

It was at the end of the show when Emmett proudly showed me the bouquet that he had caught before it hit Jasper on the head.

"I swear, Rose has good aim." Jasper said grinning.

"Thank you, thank you." I said laughing. "That's why I caught it. It was clearly meant for me." Emmett winked at me and I grinned. "Well Emmett, you did help me out last night, so I owed you something." I said. He nodded and, his smile softened. "I hope that helped." he said.

"It did. Thank you."

When we got home, it was unusually quiet. Austin was in the living room watching Gilmore Girls reruns with Tyler. Who was holding a beer in one hand and eating pizza with the other. He grinned when he saw us.

"Hey there girls and guys. Come and watch Gilmore Girls." I could tell he was drunk. But not that much. I went and sat with them. He handed me a slice of pizza from the box and a Coke.

"You're still under age Rose." he said. Edward and Emmett were outside talking. I didn't know where my sister had gone off to. Jess and Tanya joined us.

"Dean will always be the hottest guy Rory ever dated." Tanya said grabbing a beer.

"Rory's super hot, hey." Tyler said before taking a huge pull from the beer he held. "Cheers to Rory!" Austin paused the TV and he held up his beer. "Hell yeah!" Their cans clunked together and we all laughed.

"So, where's Connor?" I asked. "Apparently." Tyler began, his words slurring together more noticeably than before, "He had band practice. But he took Lauren. He was already sort of drunk when he left. She was all up on him."

"Oh, okay. I mean she was already under him when I saw them. No big deal." I said tossing my empty Coke can across the room. It landed perfectly in the recycle bin.

"You what?" Austin said almost choking on his pizza.

"I saw them doing it when I walked in this afternoon. Not hard to miss, you know because one of them screamed like some sort of dying Rhino or something." Tyler started laughing rather loudly then, pounding his hand on the table in front of him.

"A d-d-dying rhino! Ho-ly s-sh-shit! Hah! Man Rose, that was perfect! Lauren does sound like that. When I first heard it when I came back from the gym, I was seriously afraid that one of you had brought back some wild zoo animal."

"No, no zoo animals. Just Lauren." I said before Tyler snickered. Austin hit "play" on the remote and we watched Gilmore girls again.

The door slammed shut then and Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Riley came in.

They all sat with us and that's how we ended our night, watching Gilmore Girls.

I went to bed, for once not even worrying about Connor. I knocked off one of the teddy bears he'd given me onto the floor as I climbed into bed, pulling the sheets to my chin.

I'd find a better man out there one of these days. One who wouldn't cheat on me. One who was faithful. I knew that next time, if there ever was a next time, I wouldn't jump head first into it. I knew I would start slow. I wouldn't fall as fast as I did for Connor.

With that last thought on my mind, I finally closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping for a better day.

A/N So? What did you think? Did you like the fashion show? And what did you think of what Rose saw? What do you think she'll do now? Do you think she'll keep up with the charade? Let us know in some wonderfully awesome reviews! We love reviews just as much as we love chocolate cookies and well, just chocolate in general. Also, by the next update, you'll have access to the playlist we've compiled of all the songs that go with each chapter. As mentioned above, one song always inspires the chapter title, but there may be a few others that kept us going. The playlist will be available on Youtube. So once that's up we'll let you know where to go! :)

Until Sunday!


	3. Sweet Darlin'

Disclaimer: Any songs, lyrics, products, movies, celebrities, or recognizable characters are not ours. They all belong to their respective owners! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N OMG! Thanks so much for the reviews! Autmn , Hon, I'm so glad to see you reading this story. I'm glad you like it! :) A huge thank you to Donna and Autmn! I hope you like this one! Prepare for Emmett overload!

3: Sweet Darlin'

I didn't see or hear from Emmett for a week after the fashion show. I got busy working on the song, and a new project thrown at me by Zedd. We were collaborating on something that was in my opinion, going to be amazing. Connor hadn't come home since that night, but he made sure to text me every night. Lauren was back here, though. And I was finding it hard not to choke her.

It was the last week of June, two weeks after the show, when Bella told us all we were going to have a Fourth of July bash. We all got excited. She said the Cullens would be there, including Emmett, who was working on a small movie project he had been asked to do. I only knew that because Alice made it a point to fill me in on his whereabouts.

"Will Connor be back by then Rose?" Bella asked me later that night as we prepared dinner while the guys were outside after we kicked them out. Tyler had this tendency to want to lick all the bowls, no matter what was in them.

I was about to answer when Lauren spoke up from the table where she was pealing potatoes for the potato salad.

"Honestly Connor wouldn't be up for a Fourth of July party. He's too busy with his band, you know. He doesn't really have time for a party like this." Lucky for her my back was turned to her. Bella exhaled through her nose.

"Rose?" Jess prodded.

"Um, yeah, he probably won't be here. You know he probably has better things or you know, people to do. And I mean not that I care, because you know, I just love him so much." I said dropping the strawberries I'd just cleaned into the bowl in front of me. "So, I mean, I told him if he couldn't make it, it was alright." I said. I looked up to see both Bella and Tanya looking amazed at my remarks. Jess looked like she was about to laugh. I snuck a look at Lauren. Her cheeks were red and she looked sort of embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sure Mom and Dad will be happy to see him if he does come." Bella said, shrugging. I nodded and resumed washing the strawberries.

That night I was in my room watching The Voice when FaceTime popped up again. This time, I checked to see who it was. I felt my heart speed up when I saw it was Emmett. Okay, my heart was only supposed to do that with Connor. I controlled it and I answered. his smiling face popped up on my screen.

"Hey Rose! How are you this evening?" he sounded like he was in a fabulous mood. I could tell he was happy about something.

"Emmett. I'm fine. It's nice to see you." I said situating myself in my bed.

"I was calling because I, as hard or as shocking as this may be for you to believe, missed talking to you. And also, unfortunately, mother nature decided that it was time that the bouquet died. He held up the poor wilted bouquet.

"Oh no. This is a tragedy of epic proportions." I said and he started to laugh. "I'm holding a bouquet burial ceremony for it in the morning. Everybody's invited." he grinned and we both started laughing.

"Well, I was actually calling to ask about Connor." he made a face when he said his name and I sighed. "Well, he's gone but Lauren's back. Ugh, the nerve of her!"

He looked interested then, leaning forward in his chair. His arms were folded across his chest, his muscles more noticeable now.

"What happened?"

I told him about her comments on the party Bella was planning. And then with a giggle, I told him about my response.

He looked surprised as he started to guffaw. He threw his head back.

"You did not. You seriously said he had better things or people to do?" he started guffawing again and I started snickering. "Well, yeah. I don't know what came over me at that moment. I just felt the need to say it. Was it too harsh?"

"Hell no. That was perfect." He finally composed himself and said, "Another question." he said leaning in close to the camera. I watched. "Yes?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Before I told him, I made a mental note to tell Tanya, who also happened to be my manager, to clear my schedule. Because there's one thing I knew about Emmett. Something that took me a whole two weeks to realize. He was fun to be around, and was making me feel different, in a way Connor never had. And even though I couldn't do anything about it, I was going to make sure I was a great friend to him. And hello, we were in laws, right? Didn't in laws talk and stuff?

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well Rosalie." he began, "If I may have your permission, I want to take you with me on a day adventure."

"Well, Emmett, you sound very formal. What sort of adventure?" I asked.

"Well, tell me this." he said as he reached for something on the table.

"What?" He had a paper in his hands as he answered. "I have never and I mean ever been grocery shopping before. I started to laugh but he stopped me by holding up a hand. "Hey, please don't laugh at me. Let me explain." He pouted as he said this.

"Okay. But please hurry. I don't think I can hold my laughter in much longer."

"Well, when you're an actor, you hardly ever have time to shop, so you rely on junk food, or if you're lucky like I am, you have your Mom to do your grocery shopping. Well, long story short, I lost a bet against my Dad, so now I have to grocery shop on my own, which to me seems very strange and difficult. So, since Bella already rejected this awesome invitation I thought I'd ask you because you're nicer than she is at times. I smiled. "Okay, but I'll warn you, my Mom taught me how to be a perfectionist when it comes to picking out produce, so don't be complaining when I'm spending more than a minute selecting a bag of apples for you. I will not be dissatisfied when it comes to produce. So, you have to promise you'll deal with my perfectionist ways. In return, i promise to take you to Starbucks and aside from that, you'll get beautiful fruits and vegetables and stuff. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Starbucks, I love Starbucks. It sounds like a fabulous idea. I'll pick you up at eleven. Do not be late, otherwise, I'll be discouraged from this trip altogether and run crying to Mom and plead with her until she does my grocery shopping." he said with a grin.

"I'll be waiting on the front steps." I promised.

"Good, I'll go so you can rest. Night Rose."

"Night Emmett." I said. He flashed me a smile before we disconnected.

I smiled to myself as I closed my laptop and got under the covers. I was just beginning to doze off when my phone rang, the ringtone letting me know it was Connor. I sighed and answered.

"Hey." I said yawning. "Hey Rose." he said in that deep sleepy voice I'd fallen in love with months before. "How's your trip going?" I asked.

"It's alright. Could be better. The acoustics in these cabins suck though. But Eric said we had to be isolated for this. I was calling though, to tell you I will actually be at the Fourth of July bash." I knew this was supposed to make me happy and overjoyed, but somehow, this actually made me dread it. "Oh you are?" I asked hoping I sounded as pleased as possible.

"Yeah, I wanted to spend it with you Buttercup. I miss you." I felt like he'd just slapped me. Yeah right he was wanting to spend it with me. I knew that when he got the chance, he'd ditch me and run right into Lauren's clutches. But I didn't say that.

"I'm glad you'll be here Connor." I said yawning again.

"I'll let you sleep Buttercup. I just wanted to let you know. Tell your sister for me, okay?"

"I will. Night."

"Good night." he said before he hung up. I put my phone down and rolled onto my side and closed my eyes again.

The sun was hot on my skin as I walked my hair blowing around my face. The sand was hot under my feet as I walked. I took a deep breath and smelled the salty sea air. I looked ahead and saw someone walking toward me. I ran toward them and smiled when I saw it was Emmett. My heart pounded in my chest as he reached me and rapped his arms around me.

"Hey Buttercup." he said his trademark dimpled grin on his face. His blue eyes were twinkling.

"Hey Emm." I said. He didn't let go, instead carrying me to a blanket nearby. He sat down with me in his lap. "What were you doing alone Buttercup?" he asked holding me close to him. I leaned my head against his chest and I laughed. "I was looking for you."

"I told you I was coming back in a second." he said. I grinned and looked up at him. He was still smiling that adorable dimpled grin. And yes, his gorgeous blue eyes were still twinkling.

"Maybe I was impatient and I missed you." I said. He chuckled and bent down his lips touching mine. I felt my pulse speed up and I rapped my arms around Emmett as we kissed again.

My eyes flew open and I blinked as I tried to calm my breathing. I looked around and saw all my belongings in my room. I looked at the clock and sighed with relief. It was only nine. I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom. I showered as fast as I could. I dressed in my favorite top and shorts. I brushed out my hair letting it fall down my back. I was always startled by my own beauty. I always told my Mom I wished I wasn't as pretty as I was. She said it was a blessing, and to not be ashamed of it. She told me that I would find a man who would love me for more than just my beauty. I wondered then if Connor only wanted me for that reason. I shook myself out of those thoughts as I ran downstairs for breakfast. Tyler was at the table with a plate of muffins. Jess and Tanya were there too, still half asleep.

"Well look at you, Rose. Where you going today?" Tyler asked with a grin.

"With Emmett." I said shrugging.

"Oh, Emmett hey? What's with that?"

"We're in laws, we just want to hang out." I said. The three nodded, but Tyler had this knowing grin on his face. Weird.

I grabbed a muffin and poured myself a cup of coffee. I ate and chatted with them until around ten thirty. I brushed my teeth, put on lip gloss grabbed my phone and purse and ran outside and waited on the bottom step, as promised. And at exactly eleven on the dot, Emmett pulled up in his blue BMW. I smiled as I noted that he had the same model as mine.

"Hi Rose." he said grinning as I approached the car. He held the door open for me and I got in. He closed it and I watched as he took long strides to his side of the car.

"Hey Emmett." I said as he slid into the car with ease.

"So, did you get all that laughing out of your system? Or am I never going to live this down?" he asked as he pulled smoothly out of our driveway. Jasper, who had moved into the little house in the back with Riley waved from where he sat talking to Austin about who knows what.

Emmett waved back as we left.

"I never laughed after that." I said and he chuckled. "Rose, you are just too darn sweet. By the way, I being the all to awesome person that I am, made an awesome playlist for this adventure. You will endure it with me because you have to. Pay back for laughing for those two seconds last night." He smirked as he plugged his ipod in. He hit play, and the first song that came on was none other than "Don't Stop Believing" But not just any version of "Don't Stop Believing" It was the Glee version.

"Emmett Cullen, I am impressed!" I said grinning at him. "You like Glee. You are my new best friend. Just don't tell Tyler or your sister, or they'll kill me! Oh my gosh you like Glee!" He grinned and started singing along with Finn. I was so amazed. He sang pretty good. When he finished he smiled at me. "Sing with me, Rachel." I laughed and joined in. If anyone were to look into our car, they would have thought we were two friends who were hardcore Gleeks. I was of course. But after the song was over, Emmett told me he wasn't. I pretended to cry.

"Emmett, you have wounded me." He laughed as we pulled into the parking lot at WinCo. It was a short drive from my house there. He turned off the car and we got out. He and I walked side by side. I grabbed a cart and pushed it inside. I was hoping no photographers would bug us today. They really had no reason. They all knew we were family now. But to them that wouldn't matter because we were just in laws after all. But I didn't think about it.

"Alright, the list." I said stopping by a display of water bottles. He pulled the list out of his pocket and handed it to me. I scanned it and turned the cart, heading for the produce. Emmett followed me, talking the whole time.

"How can they be that green?" He asked as I selected some apples making sure not to bruise them. Even the slightest bump could hurt them. "It's a freak of nature Rose, I swear."

"I ask myself that every time I see them." I said tying the bag closed and putting it in the back of the cart. I stepped over to the bananas. I carefully selected the best looking bunch. Emmett watched my every move. I added them to the basket before moving on to the oranges and then to the dairy section.

I grabbed milk, cheese, and coffee creamer before going over to get some other things.

About a half hour later, he had everything. This was my favorite part of the whole grocery shopping experience.

"So, Emmett, now that we have all the healthy shit, you know the veggies, fruits, cold cuts, milk, etc. This right here is my favorite." I said stopping by the bulk section. "Here you have your Goldfish, your gummy worms, gummy bears, Jelly beans, and my personal favorite, gummy butterflies. And here." I said pointing to another row, "You have your chips, and corn for popping and various kinds of candy." Emmett was like a kid at Christmas as we both picked various snacks. By the end of our grocery shopping trip, the cart was so heavy we both had to push it. I was giggling when we got to the register. The girl smiled at me and at Emmett. She had gone to school with me. "Hey Rose." she said as she rung everything up.

"Hi Angela , This is Emmett." She smiled politely as recognition dawned and she grinned. "Oh yes, your brother in law. Hi Emmett."

"Hey." he said. She was one of the few girls I knew who didn't freak out when they saw him, or my sister.

"I can't wait to be at the bash in a few weeks. I am so excited. We need to catch up. How's Tyler?" she asked me.

"Tyler is well, Tyler. His usual self."

"I bet his Australian accent is thicker than ever after spending a whole year back home. I laughed as Emmett and I loaded the cart.

"Oh yeah, it is." She stepped out from behind the register as another girl with braces took her place. She helped us with our things and as she did, she asked about Connor. I shook my head and Emmett made a face.

"Not good I assume?" she asked as she saw Emmett's face.

"Nope. Kind of glad he's not around right now." I said.

"That bad?" she asked. "Like you wouldn't believe." I said.

Emmett patted my shoulder. "It's okay Rose. Just remember what you said to Lauren last night." he grinned then and I snickered.

"Your friend Lauren? What's wrong with her?"

"Like Rosalie said." Emmett said as we walked out, Angela following us, "You two really need to catch up. And." he said, "You should know that he made her cry." Angela gasped. "What the hell did Connor do?" she asked.

"Shh, Angela " I hissed. She turned and saw a photographer trying to look casual as he sat on a bench. He had his camera trained on us.

"Smile." Emmett said nudging me. "Yeah." Angela said as we walked passed the guy. "Like that time Tyler got so drunk he started singing, "Shower" by Becky G! Remember that?"

I started laughing at the memory. "Oh right! And he had that bad ass falsetto going!"

"And those dance moves." Angela added.

"Why do all of you have all the fun without me." Emmett complained playfully as we put everything in his car.

"Emmett, because you have a life, remember?" I said grinning at him. "You're an actor."

"Yeah, actors have better lives than we do." Angela said matter of factly.

"Yeah, even better than producers and songwriters like myself." I said.

"Well, you've got that right. We do have interesting lives. But we don't have as much time to do fun stuff. We have fun acting, but not fun with other people at different times."

"Well, Emmett you are Hollywood's hottest actor. You've been number-one for three years now, and you are the most sought after for roles. Next thing you know, you'll be the richest man in the world!" Angela said.

"Like Bill Gates." I said.

"Yeah, like him." Angela agreed. When everything was in, she smiled and put the cart in the rack nearby.

"Well, I'd better go, I have this family thing I'm forced to attend. So I'll call you later alright Rose?"

"Okay, bye Ange!" She waved at us and was gone. We got back into the car.

"Okay, so we got your groceries, what's next?" I asked. Emmett turned the car on and we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, Rose. I do believe Starbucks is in order." he said with a grin.

"You're absolutely right, Emmett. Starbucks it is."

"Yes." he did a fist pump and I laughed. He hit "play" on his iPod and music filled the car again. This time it was, "Bad Blood"

"Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you an I!" I started singing and Emmett just smiled as we headed toward Starbucks. "So do you normally sing in your car?" he asked me as we pulled up.

"Sometimes, if I'm in the mood. Guess today's one of those days. Now, here's a very important question." I said as we got out of the car. We walked side by side. "Are we getting Fraps or iced coffees?"

"Well, I think a S'Mores Frappuccino sounds fucking fabulous right now." he said opening the door and ushering me inside.

"It does. I love it with extra everything. Especially the whipped cream." I said as we approached the end of the line. The person in front of us turned and let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh." she said in a low but totally excited voice, "You're Rosalie Swan and… you… you're…" she couldn't speak when she saw Emmett who just chuckled. "Yeah, I'm Emmett Cullen. Howya doing?" She almost fell over in disbelief. She unthinkingly clutched my arm for support. I smiled and steadied her. "Yes, I am Rosalie. How are you?"

She smiled then and then asked us for our autographs.

"Rosalie, I love your stuff. I've always wanted to meet you so bad. You're my idol." I smiled and felt my eyes sting. I reached out and hugged her. "Thank you." I said. I took a picture with her and then Emmett did. She was happy and said we'd just made her whole year. She left with a huge smile on her face, with two pictures that I knew she'd show her children some years from now.

We ordered and waited for our orders. "She kind of looked like Bella." I said smiling.

"Maybe it was." Emmett said, "Maybe, just maybe she wanted our autographs, because we never sign anything for her because she's family. So, to feel awesome, she disguised herself to get our autographs." I laughed.

"We can yell at her later." I said just as they called out our orders.

I thought that after Starbucks, our adventure would be over, he'd drop me off and I would have the rest of the day to do nothing. But with Emmett, I was wrong.

"Rose, I'm stealing you. I got authorization from your sister this morning. I mean I really don't have to because one, I'm Emmett Cullen and I can do whatever I want. And two, because I would have done it anyway. I was kidding about doing whatever I wanted. So, you're coming home with me until Bella decides you can come home. And because since I am Emmett, and I know all there is to know about happiness and joy,Yadda, Yadda, Yadda, I'm going to cheer you up. We'll start with Frozen. Yes, I know that's your favorite movie. And I won't deny that it's mine too. I just love that snowman. So you're coming with me until further notice. Because let's be honest, nobody likes what Connor's doing to you. Shit, he pisses me off just by the mention of his name. And I hate seeing you sad Rose. Trust me, seeing you cry literally made my heart break. I don't like crying. Seeing people sad just fucking sucks. It's like a baby."

" I put my drink down in the cup holder and fisted my hands over my eyes to hold the tears in. The fact that Emmett was doing this for me made me emotional. I have never known a guy as sweet and as caring as Emmett.

"Thank you." I said keeping the tears back. I didn't want to cry now. I'd save it for later.

He nodded and we were off. We talked about everything on the way to his house.

"So, what did you do in high school?" he asked me.

"I did everything but volleyball and soccer. I was in everything else, even in cheerleading."

"You were a cheerleader?" he asked with a grin.

"Yep. I was captain of JV and Varsity. Amy was co-captain.

"Wow." he said still grinning.

"Let me guess, were you in football?" I asked.

"Hell yes I was. I was the quarterback."

"That's awesome." I said grinning at him.

We got to his house then, and parked in his garage. We unloaded the groceries as fast as we could. I wasn't going to miss watching Frozen with Emmett. I just knew it would be fun.

We made popcorn and filled a huge bowl with jelly beans and Sour Patch Kids. There was also the two huge bottles of Coke and the pizza we'd picked up on the way here. Our Starbucks drinks sat in the middle of it all.

"I am going to gain a ton after tonight's over." I said settling onto the couch next to him. The ads starting.

Emmett skipped past them and Frozen started.

"You won't gain a ton. I doubt this stock pile we got here will even have a dent in it." he said.

"I will so!"

"Okay, if you do, I solemnly swear to carry you from here back home."

"Well, I mean if you're going to do that maybe gaining a ton won't be so bad after all." I said laughing.

"Here's the thing, after I leave, who'll move you from place to place afterwards?"" I laughed as the snowflakes on the screen tumbled and fell.

"I could just ask Tyler or Jasper to do it. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Hmm, well that sounds okay. I guess it could work that way. But if they aren't around, you call me." I smiled. "I will." I said as "Frozen Heart" started.

Watching Frozen with Emmett was just as I thought it would be. We quoted it line for line laughed together, and even sang, "Fixer Upper" I always cried when Ana was on the verge of death, right before Olaf starts the fire. And when she freezes and Elsa saves her. Emmett put a comforting arm around my shoulders at those parts. I was happy just being here. I was glad that Connor wasn't at the forefront of my mind. Or those gruesome images of the last time I'd seen him on top of Lauren. I couldn't even imagine him any other way but like that. And that made all the more harder not to beat Lauren to a pulp. But I didn't think of that now as Frozen finished and Emmett and I went into the kitchen and washed all the dishes.

"Thanks for that." I said smiling at him from the sink. I was rinsing, and he put them in the dishwasher.

"It was no problem, Rose. Remember, I know all there is to know about happiness and joy. So if you're ever feeling down, I'm a FaceTime call away." he said as he closed the dishwasher. We walked back to the living room just as the doorbell rang. Emmett went to get it and I sat on the couch. He opened it and when he stepped back Alice Bella and Edward came in with Jasper.

"Beach time!" Alice sang plopping down next to me.

"The beach?" I asked.

"Yeah, the beach. It doesn't matter that it's the middle of the afternoon Rose. What matters here is that we're going to the beach. So we're here to go to the beach. Because we love the beach!" Alice was pretty excited to go. Judging by the way she said beach a lot. I smiled. "Alright, to the beach!"

Emmett and Edward were already outside by the van Bella had since I was seventeen. We used it for things like these.

And so fifteen minutes later, I found myself in a van full of people. Tyler, Austin, Jess Tanya, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Riley, and Emmett. Lauren had apparently met up with friends. Nobody believed it. Jasper, who had found out what Connor was up to via Bella said, "When I see that asshole, I'm going to beat the living shit out of him."

"After I do that is." Emmett added.

"Sure, yeah, just don't destroy him too much. He hurt my baby cousin, I hurt him."

"Sounds fair." Emmett said. I didn't say anything for a while. I was sitting between both Bella and Alice. Alice sent me a text message.

So, how was it with Emmett? ;)

-Alice

I scoffed looking down. My hair fell into my face and Alice giggled. I replied, just to amuse her and maybe for her to leave me alone about me hanging out with Emmett. We were in laws for Pete's sake. In laws hung out!

It went great.

-Rose

I got a reply seconds later.

Figured. ;)

-Alice

What's with the ;) ?

-Rose

Never judge my super psychic intuition Rose. Just leave it that.

-Alice

At the beach, Emmett sat with me while the others went to swim.

"Don't like to swim?" he asked me. I shook my head. "I do, I just don't feel up to it right now."

"You're still upset aren't you Rose?" he asked me.

"Is it wrong for me to still be upset?" I asked suddenly. He shook his head.

"No, it's not. You're coping with this in your own way. You can be upset about this for as long as you need to be. We're all here for you. Even if it takes three decades, we'll all still be here."

"Thanks Emm." I said leaning back on the towel. He stayed there, next to me for a long time, never leaving my side. Alice winked at me when he wasn't looking and mouthed, "Intuition." before running to catch up with my cousin.

It was later when I thanked him for everything he'd done for me that day. The movie, the laughs, just everything.

We were watching Edward and Jasper as they soaked Alice and Bella with bucketfuls of water. I noticed that our other friends had gone off somewhere.

"Hey Emmett." I said scooting just a bit closer to him.

"Sup Rose?" he asked turning to face me.

"I just wanted to say thanks again, for everything today. I really needed a day like today. I appreciate it." And before I knew what I was doing exactly, I leaned over and hugged him tightly using this chance to selfishly inhale his scent. And my gosh it was amazing. Emmett was amazing. He chuckled and hugged me back. When we pulled away he had that trademark dimpled grin on his face. The one you always saw on Bella's ad for her mens' clothing line. And on the billboard he had downtown near the apartment building where I used to go to visit Angela. And now here it was, in person, in front of me, for me.

"And again I say you're welcome. Stop thanking me Rose. You know you don't have to. Like I told you, it made me sad to see you sad. I hate seeing sad people, remember? It's like those tiny babies you see when they cry and cry and their parents can't do anything about it."

I smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll stop saying thank you. But only if you catch me."

I ran then, hoping he'd chase me to the water. My hopes were answered.

"You'd better run, Rose. remember, I was quarterback." And with that, he came after me. Just as we got to the edge of the water where Bella and the others waited, he grabbed me and dunked me into the water. Bella laughed as I splashed him. Bella and Alice tugged on my arms and we ran back to the sand as the guys chased us with buckets of water. And as we ran, the moon rose behind us, illuminating our way.

A/N Awwww. Wasn't that just the cutest thing? What I would give to have an adorable guy like Emmett do that kind of stuff for me if I were down. Okay, so let us know what you think in some awesome reviews! Thank you again to our amazing reviewers! Yeah, you know who you lovely ladies are! Autmn and Donna!

Good news! The playlist is now up on Youtube! It'll be updated as the chapters update! It has all the songs that strongly inspired each chapter! Let us know what you think!

playlist?list=PLmsv_i7f0iIuV5wbmgQ612Lnc3KUMkL83

Remove all spaces of course! :)

-RoseNEmmettForever—

Until Wednesday!


	4. You Lost Me

A/N Chapter four has finally arrived and a lot is about to go down. Who says Rosalie isn't bad ass? We love you, rose! Thank you to Autmn and ILoveTwiFics95 for reviewing! We love you! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: We own none of the lyrics or celebrities in this chapter! The lyrics belong to Meghan Trainor and Sia, respectively. We take no credit for them whatsoever. We're just so happy they've written these songs for things such as this.

We also own none of the products, songs, movies, or recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them.

4: You Lost Me

The day of the Fourth Of July bash dawned hot and sunny as hell. The sun streamed through my window and onto me. It was already hot and sticky by nine that morning. Like Tyler always said when mornings were like this, it was hot and horny. I rolled out of bed. I went into the bathroom and washed my face.

I went downstairs where everyone was already eating. Connor came over to me as soon as he saw me. He had been back for a day now and already he and Lauren were already sneaking looks behind my back. Tyler took it upon himself to let me know of that. But I still loved him. Even after all this. He was the guy I was in love with. Call it stupid, but it was true. I was deeply in love with Connor.

To be honest I didn't know how I was going to survive today without killing him, or her. And worst of all, I didn't know how I was ever going to break up with him. He was the longest relationship I'd ever had. And he was the first guy I loved.

"Good morning Rose." He said, an arm around my shoulders as we walked to the table. Tanya busied herself with spreading butter over her waffle when she saw us. Jasper wasn't around today, which was good, because he was just itching to beat Connor up.

He and Emmett had been spending a lot of time together, taking Tyler and Austin along on all their adventures. I hardly had time to talk to Emmett since I was on a deadline now for this song for Emmett's movie.

"Tired." I mumbled. I plopped down into a chair and Tyler pushed a cup of coffee toward me. Lauren was sitting next to him, in a tank top that hid literally nothing. I was not in a good mood at all. I never was when the heat was horrible. Not even the AC was cutting it.

"Where's Bella." I asked turning my eyes away from Lauren's chest, which she seemed to have no shame in showing off to the male population of the house.

"She went to get a few things for tonight with Edward. And let me just say that it's a damn miracle Edward got the day off. The only downside though." Tyler said before gulping down some coffee, "Is that early morning sex. I swear that shit woke me up. Rose why did I pick the room next to theirs? Agh. I don't like it. I need earplugs."

"Your problem, not mine. I said feeling a smile spread across my face. "You should have chosen the room down the hall. Nobody's using it anyway. I was going to use it as my little studio of sorts but I got everything in my room. So you can move in there." I said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Perfect. I'll get on that and move some of my stuff in today before the bash. Speaking of the bash, do I have every right to get completely trashed?"

"Yes, only if you promise to remember to sing a Becky G song, or a Katy Perry one."

"Right on! I will. I'll do my dancing and stuff." he said grinning.

"Awesome." Jess said.

Connor stuck by my side all day. And it felt both good and so wrong all at once. I worked on the song for a bit, then went out to the pool. Lauren trailed after us then and managed to interrupt every time Connor tried moving in for a kiss or a hug.

By the time I had to get ready, I was beyond pissed.

I left them alone by the pool. Connor didn't even notice my leaving. I marched upstairs and into my room. I flopped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. My phone started ringing from my bedside table. I snatched it up and looked at the screen. It was Mom. I needed Mom talk right now. I just hoped she was up for it.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Rose. I was calling to see how things were before we showed up in a bit."

"They're okay I guess."

Mom could always read me like an open book. Even over the phone.

"Rose honey, you don't sound like things are okay. What's going on Buttercup?"

I sighed and recounted everything from the past few weeks. This time, surprisingly, I didn't cry. I think I did that enough already.

"Sweetheart, why isn't he out of your house and life already? He's hurting you."

"Because I'm stupid and I love him. That's why. And I just don't know how to break up with him."

"That's understandable but Rosalie, sweetie, you need to let him go soon before he really hurts you. I don't like seeing you hurt like this."

"I know Mom. I'm working on trying to figure it all out."

"Well, you know where I am if you need to talk things over."

"Thanks Mom."

"What are mothers for Rosalie?"

"That's why I love you Mommy." I felt better already.

"I'd better go, your father's home. We're on our way. I love you baby."

"I love you Mom." I hung up and got into the shower. The cool water felt so good. It was a huge relief from the heat. When I was done I got out and got dressed. Alice had said I should wear a cute sundress for the party. Which I did. She had bought me a new blue and white one just for the occasion. It was a cute floral print that I loved as soon as it was out of the bag. I put on a pair of low heeled white sandals and brushed my hair out, putting the front of it into a clip. I put on my favorite pair of earrings and the diamond ring Mom and Dad had gotten me for my eighteenth birthday. I sprayed on some perfume and ran downstairs. Mom was just walking in with a huge dish in her hands.

"Ooh, is that your famous macaroni salad Mom?" I asked as I ran down the last few stairs to her. She smiled walking into the kitchen. Bella didn't hire any caterers this time. Tyler and Austin were doing all the grilling. Bella and I had worked on tons of side dishes throughout the day.

"Of course it is." she set the dish down next to the coffee maker and took me into her arms.

We hugged. And I knew that she was still upset about Connor. The door opened and Jasper came in with Emmett and the others.

"Aunt Renee!" She let me go and Jasper immediately rapped his arms around my Mom. I saw Dad talking to Edward outside where he was grilling the burgers. Emmett smiled at me. "Hey Rose." he said.

"Hey Emm. I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it." he said before Connor came in and ruined the moment.

"Hey." Connor said his eyes cold as he looked Emmett over. Emmett stared right back with unveiled anger. I tried telling him with my eyes to try and tone it down but when Jasper saw Connor, it was worse.

"You know let's go out and help your brother Emmett. He doesn't have to do all that on his own." Emmett nodded and he went outside and joined his older brother and my Dad.

Connor watched them go and then he turned to me. He was about to open his mouth to say something when my Mom came in and saw him. She came over and said hello.

"How are you Connor?" she asked.

"Fine." Connor said looking out the back door. Carlisle and Esme walked in then and Mom went over to say hi. Bella tugged on my arm and I followed. We said our hellos and Esme gushed over my dress. "You look like a doll sweetheart."

"Thank you. Alice got it for me."

"I did indeed. No need to thank me. It's what I do. Hi Mom. Hi Dad." She pulled her parents into a hug and I grinned. I turned and saw that Connor had seemingly vanished. I didn't even see him in the backyard.

After that, the guests came pouring in bringing food and laughter. Angela came with her family and she hugged me as soon as she saw me. "So, where's your brother in law?" she asked in a low voice.

"Outside."

"And Connor?" she asked as Tyler passed by with a tray piled high with pizza rolls. As soon as he saw Angela he grinned. "Yo Ange! what brings you here? Did Rose have to drag you here?" She laughed. "Hah, no. I missed all of you. What happened to Caroline?" Tyler snorted. "She left me. She claims I'm too Australian for her. Whatever though. I've got Rose here. Best friend ever!" he said before we all laughed. "She is. Now where's Connor?" Tyler looked around and pointed outside. "I think he's out there with Austin."

"Cool, I'll go say hi! Rose, you coming?"

"Sure. I'm done in here anyway." She linked arms with me and we went outside, Tyler following us. "Oh, there she is." It was Austin. He grabbed Angela and hugged her tightly and she grinned, her cheeks pink.

"And the wolves descend on Angela. Come on Rose." Tyler said as Angela waved and she and Austin went to sit at a table. Connor found me and took me over to meet some guy he'd invited. He looked somewhat familiar. It was until he told me his name that I knew who he was.

"Hi. I'm Garrett, Connor's tour manager. It's nice to finally meet you." he said shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you Garrett." I said. I saw Lauren from across the yard edging closer to Emmett and Jasper who had a few other famous faces around them. Just as she got to him, I saw my two friends Ed and Taylor arrive. I politely excused myself and went to greet them.

"Rosalie Swan, look at you." Taylor said hugging me. "You look more beautiful each time I see you."

"Thank you. You look great too! Hey Ed!" "Hey. So, question." he said hugging me.

"Shoot." I said.

"Is there lettuce here because oh my gosh! I need my daily dose of air and lettuce." Both Taylor and I started laughing. Ed was always cracking jokes. And he had perfected the American accent so well now. He was coaching me on his British voice. I was getting good.

"Yeah there is like, plenty of lettuce and like air to go around mate!" I said.

"You two are silly. Where's Bella? I miss her." Taylor said.

"Over there." I pointed to where she was standing with Edward and Carlisle. She and Ed went and said hi and I went to try and find Connor again. I found him with Tyler, who had a beer in his hand.

Connor had one in his hand too. "Hey Rose." he said slipping an arm around my waist. He seemed happier again. I was glad for that. I didn't need drama tonight.

"Hey." I said as Tyler handed me a Coke.

"Still underage." he said grinning. "I know." I said popping it open and taking a drink. It was seven by now, and the sun was just about to set. We weren't starting our fireworks show till ten or so.

"You hungry?" I asked Connor, who nodded. The three of us headed for the tables that were piled with food. I filled my plate and walked over toward where Mom was sitting with Esme and the others. "Come on." I said. "Let's go sit with Mom." He followed me dutifully.

And when we sat down and everyone started laughing and talking, it felt like everything was right in the world. Like nothing ever happened with him and Lauren, and it was like old times, if any of those even existed. How long had he played me like that? At this point, I didn't want to know.

A few minutes after dinner, Tyler came over to me, already drunk. "Rose, c'mon! It's time for the entertainment of the evening! You!" I groaned and everyone at the table cheered, even Connor did.

"Go, Babe." he urged grinning.

"Fine, fine. Just one song." I got up and Tyler dragged me to the little stage we had in our backyard. He took the microphone and announced that I'd be performing a song. "Good evening peeps. How y'all going? We have a performance tonight, from my dear friend Rose. So cheers to Rose!"

I let everyone cheer and then I cleared my throat.

"So, um, hi. Ooh, that's a bit loud." I heard myself echoing all around the yard. "So, this is one of my favorite songs out right now. I hope you like it." I had of course, knew this would happen tonight, so I'd prepared a few songs. The band waited and I gave them the signal as I began singing the first verse of the song.

"Oh my GOd. I put my pants on inside out. I couldn't tell Cuz the lights were out, I'll beat the sunrise again. Oh, oh, oh, People stare, I smile and wave Cuz I just don't care, they're probably jealous of my sexy hair, and the heels in my hand!" I heard everyone around me laughing as I went on. I saw Angela and Austin dancing along on the makeshift dance floor with a bunch of others.

"Well please don't judge, it was mad late. I had a lot to drink, but I was only being safe. Well, don't act like you haven't been there, 7 AM with the bedhead. Everyone knows it's the Walkashame. Well, my Daddy knows I'm a good girl, we all make mistakes in the drunk world, everyone here's done the Walkashame!"

Now everyone was cheering and laughing. Mom and Dad were on the dance floor now, with Edward and Bella. I saw Connor playfully dancing with Tanya. I inwardly sighed in relief as I kept singing. Emmett was dancing with his little sister.

"Oh my brain, little birdies sound like airplanes, how could something so cute cost me, so much pain? Well please don't judge, it was mad late, I had a lot to drink, I was only being safe. Well, don't act like you haven't been there, 7 AM with the bedhead, everyone knows it's the Walkashame. My Daddy knows I'm a good girl, we all make mistakes in the drunk world, everyone here's done the Walkashame!"

Tyler jumped up on stage, beer in one hand, a mic in the other and he took over as everyone went crazy. Everyone loved when he did things like these.

"I might be walking but it's only 'cause I'm out of breath Don't even try to act like you ain't done the same yourself And if you're gonna do the walk, do it like a boss, a boss That's right A little bit of rum in my tummy, yum yum Must shake it up, and dance like a dummy, dumb dumb!"

I took over as people clapped along to the beat, dancing and cheering.

"He kissed me and he called me his babe, Asked me to stay, How could I turned that away?" People eagerly pointed at Connor, who blew me a kiss. I smiled and continued.

"Don't judge, it was mad late, I had a lot to drink, but I was only being safe. Don't act like you haven't been there, 7 AM with the bedhead, everyone knows it's the Walkashame. Well, my Daddy knows I'm a good girl, we all make mistakes in the drunk world, everyone here's done the Walkashame. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh, Hey, it's the Walkashame. I said a walk, walk walk, do the walk, a walk the walk, walk walk, do the walk, a walk, the walk, walk it's the Walkashame!"

Everyone screamed as the song finished and Tyler danced like a maniac as "Shower" by BeckyG came on over the sound system. The band cheered too. I loved them. They went with me on tours, and played for me at all my events. They were like my second family. They were like the brothers and second sister I never had.

"You rocked it Rose." the guitarist said high Fiving me. "Thanks Jake. You and the others did amazing. I love you guys. All the guys and my back up singer, Leah all grinned at me before setting their instruments aside and hugging me. They knew what Connor was up to, only because Jake and Edward talked quite a bit, so it came up.

When he hugged me, he whispered, "Is everything okay tonight?"

"Yep." I said. He nodded and looked out at the crowd. I looked around for Connor and didn't see him anywhere. Tyler was still dancing as I jumped off the stage to grab some water. Megan Trainer's Bang Dem Sticks was on now, and both Tyler and Jess were dancing like idiots. I saw Austin at a table with Tanya. I approached them with a bottle of water in hand. "You guys enjoying the party?" I asked.

"Best party you guys have hosted since Bella's wedding." Austin assured me. I heard a firework go off nearby and I asked Tanya what time it was. "It's nearly ten. I am dying for the show to begin." she said excitedly.

"Me too. I love fireworks." I said just as I saw Angela come out of the back door. She saw me and came over to me. She looked a bit shaken up.

"Ange, what's up?" I asked her. She sighed heavily and looked back at the house. Austin shoved a can of strawberry soda toward me. I grabbed it and popped it open.

"Um…" she lowered her voice. "I get what you meant about Connor at WinCo the other day." she said. I looked back at her, feeling confused.

"What?"

"I totally get it. And I hate to be the one to do this, and I hate that this is even going on."

"Angela, what are you talking about?"

"Rose, I saw them… doing it in the room by the bathroom. They didn't see me, but they were. I mean, that was before I got out of the bathroom. And when I did, they were in the living room. I'm so sorry, Rose."

I didn't say anything as I marched toward the house. "Rose." Angela took a step toward me as both Austin and Tanya looked horrified.

"Don't follow me, please." I said . She stopped where she was and I kept going. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I reached the back door. I swallowed back the tears and walked in. It was quiet at first but then I heard them. I cringed but I couldn't back out now. This was the last straw. I couldn't let this keep going on any longer. They were fucking in my house, on my couch! Had they no decency? I flicked on the lights as I went, maybe to warn them of an approaching presence, or something. They didn't even notice. I finally reached the living room and stood there. The light was already on.

I literally felt the lump in my throat grow about three times it's size. I could hardly breathe. I took a small sip of soda and cleared my throat. Connor literally jumped off of Lauren, who lay there, legs spread, and completely naked. Ew. Talk about puke worthy!

"Well isn't this fucking fabulous Connor? You know, you fucking her behind my back, and believing her lies. I mean, it's all fine and dandy. It's not like I didn't know this was going on. I just appreciate all of it. Makes me feel like your number one for sure now." His eyes were wide as he tried to cover himself. Lauren turned her back to me, her face deep red.

"Rose I…"

"Just stop, Connor, stop and go no further. I don't want to hear any of your shit anymore. How long has this been going on now, anyway? Don't think I didn't know about you doing it when I went to my sister's fashion show. Or you taking her with you that night to God only knows where."

He didn't say anything for a second.

"So, you have nothing to say?" I asked him.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I'm a man with needs and…"

"Oh are you? Needs like what? Did you need to cheat on me? With my so-called close friend? Did you have to really stoop down that low that you had to go for her, in my house, when I'm around, or when my family is? Are those your needs, Connor? Because if they are, those are some pretty fucked up needs."

"No, I just wanted some and…"

"I'm sure you wanted some, Connor. Clearly. I just witnessed just how badly you wanted some. And I don't want to hear it anymore. I want you and her out of my house now. Don't go back out there. As of this moment, you aren't welcome in my house anymore." Lauren spoke up then.

"He cheated on you because you wouldn't give it up to him, Rosalie." I felt like she'd just slapped me.

"Thank you for that one, captain obvious." I snarled.

"Rose, it's true. You wouldn't do it with me. You wouldn't even let me go any further then making out with you. What kind of shit is that?" he asked, looking a bit angry now.

"What kind of shit? I'll tell you. I was raised by parents who taught me to not just give it up to anyone, and you know, make sure they were the right person. Not to mention the fact that maybe unlike you, Lauren, I wanted it to be on my wedding night, with the man I marry. I didn't want to be a sleazy little whore like you!" And then the tears came and I felt so vulnerable.

"I thought you were going to be the one, Connor. I loved you so much, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It literally felt like you ripped my heart out when I first found out. But I didn't want to do anything because I loved you, and I thought you would stop doing what you were doing. But I guess I was wrong. I fucking hate both of you for doing this to me!" I said. He turned on me, glaring.

"You hate me. Well isn't that just bloody brilliant, Rosalie? You hate me for meeting my needs? Well, I'm sorry I couldn't wait a century for you to finally decide you wanted to do it with me. You know, this is the twenty first century. No man waits around like that these days. I hope you know that. You'll die an old maid at the rate you're going. No man will want a girl who wants to wait till their wedding night."

"Fuck you!" I said through clenched teeth, the tears spilling down my cheeks as the cold soda sailed across the space between us and nailed him right in the face, spilling the dark red liquid all over his shirt that he had quickly put on when he saw me. It was inside out.

He reached for me and I stepped back. "Don't dare touch me, Connor. Get the fuck away from me, and get the fuck out of my house. Both of you!" I grabbed a cup of what looked like wine off the table near me and I threw it at him.

"Fuck! You bitch!" He said using the bottom of his shirt to try and clean up. Lauren got up and came for me but I stopped her. I grabbed her by the arm and slapped her hard across the face. Connor tried pulling her away but I held firm. "I never want to see you again. Don't talk to anyone around here anymore. Because nobody and I really do mean nobody wants to hear about your fake blond ass again, do you hear me Lauren?"

"Whatever." she growled. I shoved her away and watched as they both turned their backs on me and went upstairs. I waited in the living room and fifteen minutes later, they were back with all their belongings.

"Good riddance." I said as I opened the door. Lauren walked out but Connor stopped, wearing a saddened expression.

"Rose, I'm sorry I love you. I…"

"Just stop, Connor. If you loved me, this wouldn't have happened. Have a nice life with her." I said pointing a finger at her. "Bye Connor." I slammed the door and watched as they climbed into his car and drove off. I started crying again as I threw the can and cup away. I heard the back door open as I headed to the bathroom. Suddenly I was spun around and crushed against someone's chest. I didn't even look up, I just knew. It was Tyler. Somehow, he was managing to stay upright. I heard Alice right behind him.

"Oh goodness, how bad is her makeup Ty?"

"Don't even worry about that Ali. She's just broke up with the biggest douche bag in existence." he said leading me the rest of the way to the bathroom. I washed my face, rubbing the rest of the smeared makeup off. Alice and Tyler stayed with me while I did that. I dried my face and Alice put a bit of makeup on.

"Should you go to bed?" Tyler asked me.

"No. I'm not gonna let them ruin the rest of my night. I need a drink." I said sniffling.

"Okay, you can have as many as you want. But only this once." he said putting an arm around my shoulders and we all walked toward the back door.

"How did you find out?" I asked them.

"Tanya told us to make sure you were okay, and explained why. Fucking ass. I can not believe I considered him a best friend." Tyler said.

"Ty, you don't have to stop being friends with him, just because of me." I said.

"Rose, you're literally my sister, and I knew you longer. So it's not because of you. It's just something I should have noticed sooner. Now let's get you a drink. What do you want?"

"Just something with alcohol." I said as Alice grinned. "Now that's the spirit. Hurry, get a drink before the firework show starts."Austin brought over a cup with ice and a pink drink in it.

"Have one of my concoctions." he said.

"You won't even taste the alcohol. Enjoy it." I took a small sip. "Okay. Does everyone else know?" I asked.

"The family knows, as well as Jess and Emmett." I felt my heart drop.

"Emmett?" Alice nodded. "And Jasper." They're half tempted to go to his house and beat him up. Emmett wanted to come in with us, but Tyler told him to stay out here."

"Good. He doesn't like seeing sad people." I said remembering what he'd said the day we'd gone on our shopping trip together.

"I know he doesn't. He's my brother, remember?" I laughed. "Right."

Bella approached us looking furious. "Where is he?" she asked. Edward was nearby with our parents. "Gone. Nobody let him back here ever again, okay?"

"Got it." every one nodded.

The show started a few minutes later. I stood with my family, watching the colorful explosions in the sky. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned to see Emmett standing next to me with Jasper.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said finishing the last of the drink. I felt no different. I needed more. "It'l get better I guess." I said as Alice handed me a cup of Coke. I took a drink and happily noted that it had alcohol in it.

He nodded softly and we stood there, watching the Fireworks together.

As soon as they show was over an hour later, Tyler and Austin took me away to a table with him and the girls. Jess shoved a plate of chips at me. "Eat, so you don't puke later. I did what I was told. I didn't wanna puke.

I didn't know how many drinks I'd had by the time I was feeling completely and utterly fabulous. I was laughing at everything, and totally not feeling sad. Just sort of angry, really.

"Hey, Tyler. I wanna sing again. There's a song I desperately need to sing right now. Can I?" I a asked eating another handful of chips.

He grinned and tossed a beer can into the trash can nearby.

"Fuck yeah. Come on." He and I made our way to the stage, my band already there, with a few drinks of their own.

"What song?" Jake asked. I giggled. "That one about the glass light thing that hangs over the living room."

"Chandelier?" Leah supplied.

"Yeah, Candle Ear." I said before laughing. Tyler approached the mic and said, "Good evening! How y'all going? Rosalie is back and ready to jam with a cover. It's called Chandelier! So cheers to my best friend, who also happens to be super drunk, but you can't tell Cuz she's just that good. So, cheers, to Rose!" I saw Mom and Dad exchange a look. I was probably going to get scolded for it, but hell, I needed this.

Tyler sat nearby at the keyboard as the others took their places.

"Okay. Here it is guys." I said as the music started and I sang.

"Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn I push it down, push it down.

I'm the one for a good time call Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love.

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink.

Throw 'em back, till I lose count." I belted the chorus out and honestly, it felt liberating. And so good. I felt like I was floating above everyone as I sang. Or was that just the drinks I'd had?

"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist

I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry. I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelierAnd I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes. Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight. Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes.

Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight. On for tonight

Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this

Here comes the shame, here comes the shame

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink.

Throw 'em back, till I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier, I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, Like it doesn't exist

I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry, I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

, And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes, Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight

Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes, Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight, On for tonight, on for tonight

As I'm just holding on for tonight

No I'm I'm just holding on for tonight

On for tonight, on for tonight

As I'm just holding on for tonight

As I'm just holding on for tonight

No I'm I'm just holding on for tonight

On for tonight, on for tonight."

And then, I burst in to tears, and ran off the stage as everyone cheered and Emmett chased after me as I got to the door.

"Rose! Wait!" he called after me. I wanted to keep going, but I was feeling unsteady as I turned and waited for him. He caught me just as I fell forward and he helped me inside, one powerful arm around me.

"Emmett." I said sobbing and laughing all at once.

"Hmm?" He guided me toward the stairs.

"I'm Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuper drunk." I hiccuped and he chuckled. "I can see that. You should have slowed down on those drinks."

"Nah." I said tears blurring my vision. "Connor fucked me over that bastard. Hey I can't climb those stairs." I said just as we reached the bottom.

"I know you can't." he said scooping me up into his arms. I stopped crying as he carried me up the stairs. He stopped at the landing. Wow, Emmett was super strong.

"Where's your room Rose?" he asked me.

"I dunno. Somewhere that way." I said before giggling. I hiccuped again as he smiled and headed in the way I pointed.

He found my room easily and carried me to the bed. He helped me sit. I looked up at him.

"Wow, Emmett. I never noticed this before." I said, my words all slurred.

"What?" he asked as I stared at his face.

"Emmett. You're very beautiful. Has anyone told you that before?" I saw a huge grin spread across his beautiful face and he sat next to me. I felt so dizzy I fell against him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, my Mother and the makeup artists I work with in my movies. Thank you Rosalie."

"Uh hmm. Hey, Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Connor said I was gonna die an old maid Cuz I won't put out for any guy till we're married." I started laughing uncontrollably then.

"He said that to you?" I looked at him then, and saw he was angry.

"Yeah. He said that it's the twenty first century and no guy would wait for me." He looked at me then, his eyes full of sincerity. "I would." he said his voice suddenly low.

"Yeah? You're something else Emm Cullen. Whoever you marry'll be Soooooo lucky."

"Thank you." he said. I nodded and before I could control it, I burped, loudly. I felt my cheeks flame.

"Ooopsie." I mumbled. He started laughing. "Rose, you're fine." he assured me.

"Should I let you go back to the party Emmett?" I asked sitting up, and instantly regretting it.

"No, it's okay Rose." he said and I nodded.

"You know Emmybear, I have never seen a sight as nasty as Lauren laying there with her legs spread and shit. I mean." I said as I let my hair down and got up and held on to the dresser as I pulled out my Pajamas. "She didn't even shave her legs. That's Sooooooooooo gross." I said as I walked unsteadily toward my bathroom. Emmett helped me get inside and he said he'd wait outside the door. I somehow got undressed and into my night clothes.

I opened the door, and there he was, waiting. I held onto his arm and he walked me back to the bed. Huh! Had Emmett always been this deliciously muscular before?

"That sounds very gross." he said. "Uh hmm. So nasty. It makes me feel sick. Mmm, I want cake." I said sitting back against my pillows.

"Emmybear, do you think I look like bad girlfriend material?" I asked. He looked at me for a long time.

"No, you look like you would be the perfect girlfriend."

"Thanks. Ya know, maybe I didn't look like the perfect girl to Connor." I said, tears instantly falling onto my cheeks.

"I need to stop crying." I mumbled as he got up and took me into his arms, rubbing my back as I started sobbing.

"I'm the worst." I said as he kept rubbing my back.

"No you aren't Rose. He didn't deserve you, remember?"

"I guess. But…" I stopped as I kept crying.

"I really loved him. He was the first guy I ever love, loved, ya know?"

"Mmm hmm." Emmett said still holding me.

"But he went and cheated. Well fuck him, too. I don't need him. I'll find someone way better than him. Hey Emmybear?" He chuckled.

"Yes Rosalie?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He chuckled again.

"We'll discuss that later."

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk. And you probably won't remember any of this."

"Oh yeah. Oh shit, Emmybear. I don't feel good." I felt my stomach churning. He quickly got up and he led me toward my bathroom. I had a hand over my mouth. He turned the light on and I made it to the toilet just in time. It all came back up. And he stayed there, holding my hair back as I puked my innards out. I mean, it felt that way.

And when I was done, I felt so, so tired. But I brushed my teeth and I fell against him. He carried me to my bed and pulled my covers back. He tucked me in, like a baby and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said yawning as he smoothed the comforter over may shoulder.

"You're welcome, Rose." he said.

"I think I should sleep now."

"You should." he said, softly touching my hand that rested atop the comforter.

"G'night Emmybear." He smiled again.

"Good night, Rose." he said still smiling.

And that was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

A/N: And again I say I wish I had a man like Emmett. Anyway, we told you things were going to happen! Things were quite literally on fire out there! Let us know what you thought in some awesome reviews! We love your feedback!

Also, don't forget to check out the playlist! All songs in this chapter will be there. Plus the one this chapter was named after. I believe it suits it to perfection.

Until Sunday!


	5. Big Girls Cry

Disclaimer: Any products, songs, lyrics, locations, etc don't belong to us. They all belong to their rightful owners. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and her characters. Song lyrics belong to Sia and Rachel Platten.

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed. Much love! :) I hope you like this chapter. A lot is going on here! Hold on to your hats.. or if you don't own a hat, your seats.

5: Big Girls Cry

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Alice, holding a glass of water in her hand.

"Good, you're awake! Drink this!" I groaned as I struggled to sit up. As I did, I didn't fail to notice that I had somehow gotten tucked in. What happened last night, anyway?

As I drank the water, it all came flooding back. I was single, because I'd broken up with Connor. I had drank a lot, and Emmett… oh God, Emmett had witnessed everything from me singing chandelier, to me passing out. Though I couldn't remember much of what I said except for the whole rant about how gross Lauren looked without shaven legs. I made a mental note to not ask Emmett about it. I didn't want to know any of the embarrassing shit that might have spewed out of my mouth.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, holding my head in my hands. It was pounding.

"It's almost noon."

"Oh shit, Ali, don't shout." I groaned as I fell forward.

"I'm not." she said, which made my head pound more. Was that even possible?

"Ah shit, you are fucking hung over Rose." It was Tyler.

"No fucking way. I didn't know that." I growled.

"Well, we made you a few things to help you cope." Alice said as I sat up again. "So come downstairs. Oh and by the way, your parents aren't going to kill you. But they don't want you drinking again until you're twenty one. Understood?"

"Absolutely. Stupid mixed drinks and stupid alcohol." I said as I stumbled out of bed. Tyler and Alice walked with me downstairs. I expected to see Connor there, but then I remembered that he wouldn't be here, ever again.

"Stupid asshole. He's the reason I'm like this." I said angrily walking into the dining room. Tanya and Jess were there with Edward and Bella.

Bella shoved a glass of juice at me and Edward handed me a plate of toast. I didn't feel like eating, but I had to.

"Okay, not that." Alice said removing the plate of toast and placing another with eggs, bacon and pancakes on it in front of me.

I forced it all down, and was actually relieved to notice that it helped me feel a bit better. Especially with the large cup of black coffee that came with it.

"Thanks." I said smiling at them. They all nodded.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked looking around. Austin snorted. "Passed out. He stayed up late with Emmett. They were talking about you." I groaned. "What did they say?"

"Emmett was really pissed. I guess Connor said some pretty nasty shit to you."

"Ugh, don't mention his name, or I'll literally puke."

"Oops." he said.

"It's true though. Emmett told us what he said about you. What a cunt." Tyler said pouring himself another cup of coffee. He handled hangovers like a pro, Tyler did.

"Well, now that you let us all know that Tyler is basically a vagina, how about we go shopping?" Alice asked me.

"Ali, shopping? Today? But my head is killing me."

"Not to worry, my sweets, I've got just the cure for that." she handed me a bottle of Ibuprofen and I laughed. "Okay then. Where are we going? I think shopping seems like a fabulous idea."

"Yes, just you and me. Bella's not feeling too great, but we'll bring her something back." I looked over at my sister, who looked a bit green.

"Aw, Bells, did you get drunk too?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I woke up this morning and I felt really nauseous. I'm afraid to eat anything, because I don't want to get sick."

"Put her to bed, Edward. She probably ate something last night that didn't agree with her." Edward chuckled. "I already tried. She won't let me. She thinks she'll get over it by this afternoon.

"Alright. Alice let me go shower and take one of these pills and we can go."

"Fabulous. There are some great sales at the stores I want to hit up." I nodded and went upstairs. I swallowed the pill and got ready.

When we left with Jasper, who was finally awake, and Riley, I felt so much better. We went in my BMW.

Rodeo Drive wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. We went to almost every store for what Alice called Retail therapy. She even bought us some dresses from Valentino. Valentino! When the hell would I wear a dress from Valentino? I didn't dare ask her, for fear that she might kill me. I already felt dead as it was.

When Jasper took our bags back to the car, we walked into **Dolce &Gabbana. "So, Rose." she began as we went to look at the handbags. "What's up?"**

" **So, I have a date tonight." I clapped my hands. "Do you really?" I asked.**

" **Yeah." she said her cheeks pink.**

" **With who?"**

" **First, you've gotta promise you won't kill or hate me."**

" **I solemnly swear on this two thousand dollar bag that I won't." I said pointing to the bag that was on display in front of us.**

" **It's Jasper." I squealed and hugged her. "It's about time! You two have been circling each other for weeks! I should hit my cousin for not asking you sooner!"**

 **She smiled widely at me her eyes dancing. "You're not mad?"**

" **Hell no I'm not! This is the best news I've heard all day! This is awesome. Let's buy you a nice outfit. Where is my darling cousin taking you?"**

" **Dinner. I don't know where yet. But he said to dress in formal clothes."**

" **Okay that's it, pick out an outfit. I'll buy it. Under one condition." she grinned. "What's that?"**

" **Well, okay, it's not a condition as much as it is a promise. I buy you this outfit, and I let you buy me my first date outfit if I ever get another boyfriend. Okay?" I said that last part in a low voice. She clapped her hands. "I love you, Rose. And yes, you will get another one. I know it. Remember, I have my super awesome intuition!"**

 **I chuckled as we left the store. Nothing interested us here. Jasper and Riley pulled the car up and we got in.**

" **Dear cousin, please take us to Bath And Body Works." He nodded and we were off.**

" **So, Jasper." I said leaning forward.**

" **Hmm?" Riley fiddled with the radio and one of my songs came on.**

" **What are you doing tonight?" He smiled and grinned like a fool. My cousin was smitten with Mary Alice Cullen! Oh the joy!**

" **I have a date." he said proudly. Riley flashed him a thumbs up. "You finally asked her?" he asked.**

" **Yeah." he said.**

 **I reached over and punched him lightly on the arm. "You should have asked sooner, you dork! I've been watching you for weeks!"**

" **I know, I know." Jasper said laughing. "I had to make sure it was the right time, ya know?"**

" **Yeah. I get it. I'm happy for you guys."**

" **Thank you." they both said and both Riley and I nodded.**

 **We spent a good hour at Bath And BodyWorks, buying almost half the store. I even bought some candles for my room. And some air fresheners. Jasper and Riley pretended to complain as they helped us take our bags out to the car. The trunk was almost overflowing.**

" **Y'all really need all this?" Jasper asked with a grin.**

" **Yes, absolutely." Alice said. "Especially Rose over there with her candles."**

" **Oh shut up! They make my room smell good."**

" **They really do." Riley said with a grin.**

 **I rummaged through a bag I had taken out of the trunk and found a dress that Alice would look beautiful in tonight. She didn't even know I'd gotten it. I had been planning to wear it, but I figured Alice would look way better in it than I did. I set it aside as we drove home after stopping at Starbucks.**

 **When we got home, Edward was sitting in the living room watching a movie with my sister sleeping on his shoulder.**

" **Is she better?" I whispered setting a bag full of stuff for her at his feet. I had gotten her some candles too.**

" **She ended up getting sick." he said. "So is it a bug?" Alice asked.**

" **No." this time Edward smiled.**

" **What is it then?"**

" **I'll let her tell you later. Now doesn't my little sister have a date to get ready for?" Alice blushed. "Yes, Jasper let me know he would ask you. Even called Dad and asked his permission. I have never seen such a nice guy like that since Emmett and myself. Now go upstairs, Pixie. And take Rosalie with you." I chuckled and we took our bags upstairs. I could tell that Edward absolutely adored his baby sister, just like Emmett.**

 **We went into my room and she showered while I laid out her dress with the cute shoes she'd gotten earlier at Jimmy Choo. I pulled out the curling wand and a few other things. When she came out rapped in one of my fluffy purple and white towels, I had everything set. She literally screamed when she saw the dress.**

" **I love you, and the dress, but I love you more! And oh my gosh! The shoes, I love them too!" She quickly got dressed and then I all but pushed her into the stool in front of my vanity and started on her hair.**

" **So, how did he ask you? Was it him beating around the bush? Or was he just straight forward like Alice I want to take you on a date?"**

 **She giggled. "It was kind of straight forward. He said that he had been wanting to ask me for weeks and then he just out right said he was taking me on a date, and I said yes."**

" **Aw. Ali, that's so cute." I said grabbing another strand of hair.**

" **I hate this thing!" I said as I burned my hand.**

" **Don't hate the curling wand, Rose. You just aren't as experienced at using it as I am. I am your stylist after all."**

" **Ooh, you're gonna be all over the papers by the AM Ali. It'll have this cute little headline you know. Something that says something along the lines of, looks like Rosalie isn't the only person Alice makes look stylish. She can make dates look this way too!" She reached back and smacked my hand.**

" **Oh hush!"**

" **No, you know I'm right." I said snickering. "Oh yeah? Tell me, what was the headline for when you went on your first date with Connor?" I sucked in a breath and she noticed. She frowned.**

" **Oops, I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to. It just sort of slipped." I exhaled and nodded. I felt a huge lump in my throat again.**

" **Are you okay?" she asked me. I cleared my throat.**

" **I'll be okay. And honestly I don't remember, don't really care too."**

" **Fair enough." she said.**

 **I finished on her hair a few minutes later. It was a sleek curls around her face. She had light makeup on, and she had even painted her nails. I helped her paint her toes, and when she was done, I stood back and admired our work.**

" **Alice, you look absolutely beautiful! Let me get a picture!" I took a picture on my phone and sent it to Edward and Bella.**

" **Let's go downstairs." I said and she followed. I saw Bella at the kitchen sink and I went over to see what she was up to.**

" **You feeling better?" I asked her, noticing she was washing some grapes.**

" **Yeah, I'm actually pretty hungry. Kind of in the mood for a fruit salad. Want to help?" I nodded. "Check your texts." I said as Edward walked in with a smile. "Alice looks beautiful Rosalie." he said.**

" **Thank you. I pulled out all the stops when it came to getting her ready. Jasper will be knocked completely off his feet when he sees her." I said proudly. Just as I said it, Jasper knocked on the front door.**

" **Let me." I said racing for the door.**

" **No, I get it, little sister. It's only fair. I am the oldest brother." Edward said catching up to me.**

" **You want to play a quick game of rock paper scissors?" I asked.**

" **Fine." We did, and I won. He laughed and I went to get the door. Edward stepped in front of Jasper as soon as it was open.**

 **I let Edward torture my cousin and went back into the kitchen where Alice was nervously fiddling with the strap of her purse.**

" **What are you so nervous about Alice?" I asked her going over to help my sister.**

" **What if I say something stupid?" she asked panicked.**

" **You will not say anything stupid. Alice, you're going to be just fine. Just remember, you'll make dates look stylish too!" She tried smacking me again, but Edward calling her into the living room got her away. She shot me one last smile before walking confidently into the living room.**

 **We heard them leave, and then Edward came back into the kitchen. Jess and Tanya were out swimming and Austin and Tyler were moving all of Tyler's belongings to the room I'd offered him. Austin was taking what once was Lauren's room, because it had two windows, and a bathroom. I had told him to make sure he cleaned that very thoroughly, and to change the sheets.**

" **So, tell me, what happened today Bella?" I asked chopping the strawberries into little slices.**

 **She smiled at Edward, who smiled back. I saw something pass between them that I hadn't ever seen before.**

" **Rosalie. You're literally the first one to know. But I went to see the doctor after I got sick because Edward wanted me to. But it was a good thing I did because I found out some pretty awesome news."**

" **Which is?" I asked.**

" **I'm having a baby!" I dropped the knife and hugged her before doing the same to Edward. "You guys! That's fantastic! When's it coming! Oh my gosh! I'm going to be an aunt! And…" I started laughing. "Mom's going to be a grandma!"**

" **It'll be here in February. We were going to tell Mom and Dad tomorrow, but you asked, and we did want you to be the first to know, so there you go."**

" **I can't wait till they find out. When are you telling Carlisle and Esme?"**

" **Tomorrow as well. We called them and invited them over for dinner." Edward said.**

" **Everyone else will know then too. Rose." Bella said suddenly turning to me. "Call Emmett and invite him."**

" **Me?" I asked.**

" **Yes, you. You and him are so close now, I thought you should.**

" **Um…" I trailed off, remembering the last time I'd seen him the night before.**

" **Okay, but what do I tell him?"**

" **Just that we're having dinner and you would like him to join us." Edward said winking at me.**

" **What's the wink for?"**

" **Oh come on." he said throwing his hands up. "You two like each other! Do not deny it. You've liked him since a couple weeks ago. And between the three of us," he said leaning forward on his elbows, "He's liked you for longer than that. I know, I am his oldest brother. And he tells me things sometimes."**

" **Get out! He does not!" I said my heart beating fast. The fact that Emmett may or may not like me, made me feel some type of way. Was it wrong for me this soon after my break with Connor to like and enjoy the fact that Emmett Cullen liked me?"**

" **Rosalie Lillian Swan. Have you ever known me, Edward Anthony Cullen to be a liar?" he asked. I shook my head. "Sorry." I muttered.**

" **Oh, it's okay. Just face the facts." Edward said before plucking a plump strawberry off the plate in front of me and biting into it.**

" **Alright, I'll face the facts. I just… I'm not ready for another relationship."**

" **Oh come on." Edward groaned before shoving the rest of the strawberry into his mouth. He chewed and then continued. "I'm not telling you to run headlong into a relationship with my baby brother Rose, I'm just saying that he likes you. What I can tell you, is that when you do become a thing, and you will because like I said, I know these things, the other guy will be pretty upset. So remember, I'm a call, or a knock on the door away."**

" **Thanks Edward. I really appreciate it."**

" **Of course." he replied as the doorbell rang. I made no move to get it. Bella went and got the door while I finished chopping the fruit.**

 **A few minutes later, she and Tyler returned with pizzas in their arms. Bella was looking into the top box with a huge smile on her face.**

" **I love Hawaiian pizza." she said licking her lips. I cleared the table and they set the boxes down. Tyler looked absolutely excited. His hair stuck to his forehead. It looked like he was having fun moving from one room to another. He plopped down next to me with a smile.**

" **So little Alice finally went on her first date. Well isn't that cute?" Edward chuckled and I nodded.**

" **Absolutely. Want to see just how beautiful she looked?" I asked.**

" **Sure." he said. I pulled up the picture on my phone and Tyler looked at it and agreed with the rest of us. Alice looked stunning. As I took the phone back, I remembered my job.**

" **Oh, yeah, hold on." I said. I went to my contacts and found Emmett. I called him. Everything seemed to stop all at once around me. All eyes were on me. Bella sat on Edward's lap happily munching away on her slice of Hawaiian pizza.**

" **Hello?" I automatically smiled when I heard his voice. Edward noticed and started shaking in silent laughter.**

" **Hey Emmett. It's Rose." I said throwing a grape at Edward.**

" **Hey Rose." he sounded pretty happy.**

" **Hey. I was calling to ask you to dinner at our house tomorrow night. It's going to be this pretty nice get together with your parents and mine and the usual crowd."**

" **Sure. What time?"**

" **At around six." I said as Edward flashed me a thumbs up.**

" **Okay, I'll be there. How are you feeling by the way?" he asked sounding concerned.**

" **My head hurts, but it's not even that noticeable. And I had a well deserved retail therapy session with your sister."**

" **That sounds good. I'm glad you're feeling better."**

" **Me too. Remind me to never drink again." I said as Tyler started laughing water flying from his mouth, and on to me. I squealed.**

 **Edward started laughing then.**

" **What's going on over there?" Emmett asked me.**

" **I'm wet." I said grabbing a napkin to dry my shirt. That got Tyler, Bella, and even Emmett on the other end dying with laughter.**

" **Rose, don't you know that those kinds of things are typically done in private?" he teased.**

" **I wouldn't know. And gross, Emmett."**

" **She's wet Emmett." Tyler hollered. "It's pretty sexy hey!" I threw a grape at him to, but rather than let it fall, he caught it in his mouth and ate it.**

 **Edward ripped my phone out of my hand and put it on speaker. "Brother Emmett!"**

" **Yes, Brother Edward?" Emmett replied. Bella groaned putting her head in her hands.**

" **What?" I asked.**

" **Now they're sounding all religious." she said before I started giggling.**

" **Oh, let's hear what they have to say, sister Bella."**

 **Tyler was laughing so hard by now, his face was red and he was pounding the table with his hand.**

 **Edward kept talking. "I will be awaiting your arrival at our humble abode promptly at six PM sharp. Bring champagne."**

" **Will do, anything else that I can do to help you, oh brother Eddie?" Emmett asked before starting to laugh.**

" **Yeah, you can bring Rose a two liter bottle of Coke. She swore never to drink again." Edward said winking at me. Gee, brother in law, thanks for putting me on the spot, I thought.**

" **Oh, yeah, okay, I'll do that." I reached over and punched Edward on the arm. Bella jabbed him in the ribs.**

" **Alright, thank you, Brother Emmett. Now I'd better go. Bella and Rosalie are trying to kill me."**

" **If they succeed, can I have your Volvo, with that bad ass sound system included? Oh, and the sound system that's still in your room at Mom and Dad's?" Emmett asked laughing.**

" **Sure, sure. But whoever you marry gets the Volvo." Edward said pointedly looking at me. I kicked him under the table.**

" **Edward, stop." Bella said.**

" **Just saying. See you tomorrow, Brother Emmett."**

" **Ah Edward, cut it out with the Brother crap. I love you brother." Emmett said.**

" **Love you too. Oh wait. Before I go," He turned to me, "Did you send him the picture?"**

" **No." I said my cheeks flaming now.**

" **When we hang up, Rosalie's going to send you the picture she got of our baby sister before she went on her date with Jasper."**

" **Ooh, cool! Black mail! You know I could so use that for something. It's finally high time I have a picture to hold against her." Emmett said chortling on the other end. Edward chuckled.**

" **We won't say a word. Will we folks?" Edward asked the room at large.**

" **No. Absolutely not." we all said.**

" **Alright. Gotta go, Alec's calling me. He still wants to recruit you as the piano player of their band Edward."**

" **I'm an attorney, I can't. Pass that message along." Edward said grinning.**

" **I always do. Alright, see ya."**

 **The line clicked and he was gone. Edward slid my phone across the table and I snatched it up. I went back to the picture and sent it to Emmett. And then we all gorged on pizza.**

 **It was later that night when I was in my room, putting the last touches on the song I was working on for Emmett's movie. When I was done, I listened to it one more time and put it on a CD. I turned my laptop off and looked around my room. My eyes landed on a cute pink and white teddy bear that I had gotten on Valentine's Day. From Connor, of course. I stood up and picked it up. I was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness and anger. I looked at the bear again, but found I couldn't without getting angry. I let out a frustrated growl and threw it at the wall. It fell to the floor with a thud. It seemed like everything he'd ever given me popped out at me all at once. Teddy bears, books, a sweater, and a poster of the boy band I adored. 5SOS, just in case you wanted to know.**

 **I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as my eyes landed on the ring he had given me for my birthday with my birthstone on it. I went downstairs and grabbed a trash bag and as I threw everything but the signed poster and book away, I started crying again, and singing.**

Tough girl in the fast lane No time for love, no time for hate

No drama, no time for games. Tough girl whose soul aches

I'm at home, on my own. Check my phone, nothing, though

Act busy, order in Pay TV, it's agony.

I may cry ruinin' my makeup. Wash away all the things you've taken

And I don't care if I don't look pretty. Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking. Big girls cry when their heart is breaking

Tough girl, I'm in pain It's lonely at the top, black outs and airplanes.

And I still pour you a glass, of champagne. Tough girl whose soul aches

I'm at home, on my own. Check my phone, nothing, though

Act busy, order in. Pay TV, it's agony.

I may cry ruinin' my makeup. Wash away all the things you've taken

And I don't care if I don't look pretty. Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking. Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

I wake up, I wake up, I wake up, I wake up, I wake up, I wake up, I wake up, I wake up, I wake up, I wake up,

I wake up, I wake up, I wake up.

I love

I may cry ruinin' my makeup. Wash away all the things you've taken

And I don't care if I don't look pretty. Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking. Big girls cry when their heart is breaking."

As I finished, I put the ring back in it's box so I could take it to Tiffany tomorrow to sell it.

I lugged the bag full of all that stuff to my BMW and stuffed it in the trunk. I was taking all of it to Goodwill. Someone else deserved those teddy bears to have and hold, and the sweaters. I walked back inside, still sniffling. Edward was waiting for me in the kitchen with an ice-cream cone with chocolate chip ice-cream. He handed it to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "What happened up there?" he asked. I was sure he knew, but being the all too caring person that he was, he wanted me to tell him.

"I cleaned out all of the crap Connor gave me." I said before making a huge lob of ice-cream off the top of the cone.

"And where did you put it Rose?" he asked.

"In my car. I'm giving it away. And I'm taking the ring back to Tiffany, to sell it. I could use that store credit for something."

We sat at the table then. "I just felt like it was time. I mean I know it's only been a day, but I just can't walk in there and not see all that stuff. I just left two things there."

"Which were?" Edward asked.

"The poster 5SOS signed, personally to me, and a book that the author signed for me."

"Fair enough. Can I make a suggestion?" he let me eat my ice-cream and continued.

"Maybe put those away for now, while you heal from this. And when you feel ready to have them out again you can take them back out." I smiled at him.

"You know that sounds like a good idea. Where should I put them?"

"You could put them away in a box and stuff it in the basement." he suggested.

"What are we stuffing in a box in the basement?" my sister asked coming into the kitchen, freshly showered.

"The poster and book Connor gave her. She took the rest of that stuff out to her car to donate. And she's taking the ring he gave her back to Tiffany's to sell." Edward said. Bella sat next to me and patted my shoulder. "You're doing the right thing Buttercup."

"You guys really don't think it's too soon?" I asked before eating the bottom of the cone.

"You're fine Rosalie. Everyone has their own schedule. We wouldn't have cared if it took you a decade to get rid of his stuff. It's your way of coping with everything." Edward assured me.

"I love you guys. Thanks for being so supportive."

"What are older siblings for?" Bella said before putting her arms around me. Edward came around the table and hugged us both.

"Hey Edward?" I said lifting my head.

"Hmm?"

"You and Bella are going to make such great parents." Bella got all teary eyed and Edward did too.

"Thank you." he said kissing the top of my head. Bella kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome." I said as the front door opened and Tyler came in with Austin and Riley.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"We just came from Emmett's place. Man I love his TV!" Tyler announced as he walked over to the fridge. He pulled out the bowl of fruit salad and served himself some. Riley and Austin did the same.

"So guys, I just got off the phone. I have a date." Riley announced proudly. "Ooh, who's the lucky girl?" Bella asked.

"First off." Austin began, "I found out she didn't like me, and sort of used me as her link to see if I knew if he liked her. I am aye okay with this arrangement. Besides, I have my eye on someone else."

"Who is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Angela." Riley said proudly.

"Oh my gosh! It took you less time than my cousin! Way to go Riley. When are you guys going out?"

"Monday. She would have done tomorrow but you know she's got work and then she's got that whole thing with her family every Sunday."

"Ah yes, right. I'm happy for you to. Have fun, but not too much fun." I said grinning.

"Thanks Rose." Riley said beaming.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I said standing up.

"They're for a lot of things." Tyler answered before shoveling the fruit salad into his mouth.

"Yeah, that." Austin said chuckling.

I went back upstairs and put the poster and book away in a box. I taped it shut. I grabbed a marker and labeled it When My HeartBreakIs Over I'll Open It Again.

I took it downstairs and with Edward and Tyler's help, I stuffed it under all the boxes full of Christmas decorations we'd bought last year.

I went to bed after that, tired from the day. As I got into bed I remembered how Emmett had tucked me in like a baby the night before. I looked at my phone for the first time in a few hours and saw a text from him.

Rosalie, this picture makes me want to cry. Do. Not. Tell. Eddie. That. Thanks for this, though. My sister looks beautiful.

-Emmett

I smiled and quickly replied.

I teared up to, Emm, don't worry, if you cry, you can call me, and we'll cry together because Alice looked like a doll. And I swear I won't say a word.

-Rose

I hit send and turned on my TV. Nothing interesting was on tonight. When I heard my phone chime, I stopped flipping through the channels. My screen was now filled with the Rugrats up to their usual antics.

I read my screen and laughed out loud.

OMG Rose, we need tissues ASAP. Don't forget that chick flick that makes all girls cry, that way we have another reason to cry. By the way what is the dinner tomorrow for?

-Emmett

I replied as I watched Angelica Pickles push the babies down, again.

I can't say. Your brother swore me to secrecy. And don't you dare ask him, or he'll make me repay him for that delicious chocolate chip ice cream he gave me tonight.

-Rose

The reply was almost instantaneous.

I won't ask. I trust you. Is it bad though?

-Emmett

I chuckled.

Define your version of bad.

-Rose

I got a reply half a minute later.

Did he dig up some weird false rumors about me? Did he finally find that Football trophy I may or may not have broken when I was 10? Or worse yet, does he know about my love for Olaf? Tell me he didn't find that Olaf plushy I have. Rose did he sneak into my house recently?

-Emmett

I was laughing so hard I could hardly breathe.

No, it was nothing like that. It's nothing to do with you, directly. It's quite life changing though. But I can't say more.

-Rose

Okay then. Alrighty Rose, I am finally going to crash out here because I had a pretty interesting day. Good night. ㈷4

-Emmett

I replied yawning as I did so.

Good night, Emm. Sleep tight. Don't let your fears about Edward finding out about Olaf bite! ㈷4 ㈳4

-Rose

I got a reply a few minutes later.

Haha, funny. Go to bed! ㈳4

-Emmett

Night.

-Rose

I shut the TV off then and rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

The next morning, I awoke to Alice again. But this time, she was bouncing on my bed.

"Ali, it's too early for this noise!" I complained.

"No, it's not. Let me tell you about last night." I sat up straight. Yes, right! The date!

"Okay. Tell me all about it." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, so he picked me up from here and we went to this really nice little Italian restaurant. I forgot the name, but I'll look it up later and tell you. We had dinner and then we went to go watch a movie. The movie was great by the way. After the movie, we went to the beach and talked till two AM. It was so amazing. Rose, I know it's only been one date, but I think Jasper's the one. I swear it. He makes me feel so happy and complete." I smiled.

"Aw, Ali. That's wonderful!"

"I know. I am so happy, thanks for helping me get ready yesterday." she said hugging me.

"It was no problem at all." I said just as Tyler burst in waving a newspaper in his hand.

"Rose, I know you didn't want me to mention this person's name around here, but you need to see this."

I snatched the paper, and there, on the front page, was a picture of Connor and Lauren making out in front of a club downtown. I read what it said below the picture and felt the last piece of my heart shatter. This was disgusting! How could they do that this soon? Not even that, but the fact that every single person thought I was letting him cheat was ridiculous!

We went downstairs a few minutes later and Edward read it out loud.

"Rosalie Swan's long time boyfriend, Connor Williams was seen just last night, making out with who appears to be one of Rosalie's close friends, Lauren Mallorie! Of course we can't say if they were absolutely serious about this smooch. Were the too drunk to realize what was happening? Or is Williams cheating on Rosalie? Does Rosalie Swan know? Nobody on either end has spoken up. We'll keep you posted on our website if there are any new updates!"

I scoffed. "That is the worst written article I have ever seen!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Poorly written, and very sleazy." Bella added.

"Well, if they ask us for comment, do we just tell them?"

"I want to be the one." I said grabbing the paper and tearing the front page in half. "This needs to be cleared up by me. They'll get a story alright." I got up after finishing my food and went upstairs to my room. I walked out to my balcony and watched as cars sped by on the street below. I didn't know how long I was out here for, when Alice came for me.

"Come on, Rose. I know what'll cheer you up."

"Alice, I don't…"

"Rosalie, come on. It will. Trust me. You need this." I sighed and followed reluctantly behind her. When I stepped back into my room, my bed was made and a mountain of pillows were at the foot of my bed. Edward's piano was at the entrance to my room. He sat waiting. Bella, Jess, Tanya, Tyler, Austin and Jasper all waited by my bed with smiles on their faces.

"You know what this is?" Bella asked me.

"Some sort of daytime sleep over where Edward will play lullabies until we all fall asleep?" I asked.

"Nope." Bella said grabbing a pillow. "You're going to take one of these, just like the rest of us, and we're going to have a pillow fight." She thrust a pillow at me and I looked questioningly at the piano.

"Oh, and you have to sing. We'll all sing with you." Jasper said.

"We may not all be the best of singers like you Rose, but we want to help you." Tyler said and I smiled. "Okay, but what song?"

"It's your Fight Song, duh!" Austin exclaimed.

"Okay, but Tyler, you've got to sing the chorus too, alright?"

"Sure thing." Tyler agreed.

"Alright ready?" Edward asked.

"Ready." I said as he played the opening chords before I started singing the first verse.

"Like a small boat, On the ocean Sending big waves Into motion.

Like how a single word, Can make a heart open. I might only have one match, But I can make an explosion."

Everyone else joined me at the pre chorus and we sang it loud and proud as Bella whacked me with a pillow, starting our pillow fight.

"And all those things I didn't say Wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight. Can you hear my voice this time. This is my fight song, Take back my life song.

Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on (Starting right now) I'll be strong.

I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me."

As I started the second verse, I managed to knock Tanya onto the ground with a huge whack with my pillow. Both Austin and Jasper retaliated, but I dodged them.

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep, Everybody's worried about me. In too deep, Say I'm in too deep (I'm in too deep)

And it's been two years, I miss my home, But there's a fire burning in my bones

And I still believe, Yeah I still believe

And all those things I didn't say, Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight, Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song.

My power's turned on, (Starting right now) I'll be strong.

I'll play my fight song, And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me, A lot of fight left in me.

Like a small boat, On the ocean, Sending big waves Into motion.

Like how a single word, Can make a heart open

I might only have one match, But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song, Take back my life song, Prove I'm alright song, My power's turned on

(Starting right now) I'll be strong, I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes. 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me.

Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me."

When we stopped singing, the pillows fell onto the ground and everyone surrounded me and enveloped me in a huge group hug.

"I love you guys." I said tearfully.

"Remember sis, that was your fight song. Next time you see them, just remember, you're a strong, beautiful young woman who can take control of her life. You're already accomplishing so much." she said hugging me.

"Thank you." I said. And I believed her. Because she was right. I was accomplishing my dreams. Connor was just a stop to wear I was destined to be.

I couldn't wait to find out where that was.

A/N: Ooooookay! So what did you think? The baby bomb, that's absolutely just wow, right? Please let us know in some awesome reviews! We love them just as much as we love chocolate covered strawberries! And we really love those! So yes! Also, don't forget to check out the playlist on youtube! I am trying to find a better place to put up the playlist, but for now, youtube was the go to. Go to youtube and search for I Love You, Buttercup. It should pop up within the first few results! If you have trouble finding it, please let me know in your review or in a PM!

Thanks again!

Follow us on twitter!

Bella: BellaSC23

Me: RoseNEmmett12

Until Wednesday!


	6. Small Bump

A/N: Thank you for the review ILoveTwiFics95! :) I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: Any lyrics, songs, products, TV shows or movies, don't belong to us. We just own the plot. All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

6: Small Bump

—

A few hours after the pillow fight, I got a call from the E network. They wanted an interview, ASAP. I had always liked doing interviews for them, and enjoyed it a lot. Tanya also took calls from GMA, and even the Spanish morning show, Despierta America, on Univision. Yeah, Univision! This was apparently huge huge news, that needed coverage just about everywhere. But that came with being famous. It was better to give them what they wanted sometimes.

All my interviews were lined up for this week, on the same day. I would appear on the Spanish network's branch here in LA first, since I couldn't make it to the morning show in Miami. And then go to the other two interviews. They had told me someone from NYC would meet me somewhere for our little interview.

Angela had sent me a text around lunchtime letting me know she had seen the front page. She said that it was stupid of them to write it the way they did, but the damage was done. I had told her about the interviews I was scheduled to do. She had wished me luck. I was glad I had such an amazing supportive group of people around me. I loved them so much.

I decided I would make a cake for tonight's dinner. I had sent Jasper and Alice out to get me everything I would need for it. By lunchtime, it was halfway done baking. I was going to frost it in blue and pink for Bella and Edward's huge announcement. I put Edward in charge of keeping absolutely everybody but him and Bella out of the kitchen. Which was actually pretty easy to do. They stayed in the pool most of the day anyway.

The fact that my sister was having a baby made me so happy. I loved babies. Ever since I could remember, I loved kids. Mom always said I was so good with them. I so wanted to be made honorary head babysitter for baby Cullen!

"I love when you bake." Bella said sitting at the island with her iPad. She absolutely loved that thing. Right now, her current obsession, was this app called Covet Fashion. She tried getting Edward into playing it, but he was hooked on Clash of Clans, as were just about all the other guys around here.

"Thanks, Bells. I hope you don't get sick though. It's chocolate."

She reached for the spoon I had just set down and licked it clean.

"Mmm, I feel great. I can't wait.

"Hey, thanks for making my job easier. Now I just have to throw that in the dishwasher. So you never specified what day it would be here. I know you said February, but what's the due date?"

"February twentieth."

"How awesome! You guys will still get a quiet Valentine's day together."

"Yeah. Unless he or she decides to come. Gosh Rose wouldn't it just be the funniest thing if we went out on a dinner date and I had the baby that night?"

I laughed. "Oh Bella, that won't happen."

"For my luck, it would!" she said.

"I'd have to agree with you there. Remember when you had your first date with Edward and we swore nothing could possibly go wrong?"

"Yeah, and it did. I had a horrible wardrobe malfunction." she said shuddering. The strap to her dress had ripped and her boob popped out. Edward had been a good sport about it, shielding her chest from any other curious onlookers. He had let her wear his jacket till they got home. Bella always said that was the night she absolutely knew, without a fact that Edward was the one for her.

Before he and Bella had begun dating, he had led a quiet life. He had never encountered the paparazzi a day in his life. Alice and Emmett had both made sure of that. But once everyone knew that he was linked to my sister, the world's number one fashion designer, he was suddenly being chased everywhere. He was really good about it, of course. He had suddenly become a household name. If he was shown on the news, you'd see every girl stop what they were doing just to see what he was up to. He was usually on the news for sightings of him and Bella at huge events. When he'd gone to one of my concerts, everyone had freaked out.

There was this one time when I was on the European leg of my tour. This girl in England, who had gotten in for the meet and greet had made me swear I'd give him a poem she'd written him. I did, and now it was hanging in his and Bella's room in a frame. It was so cute. She had been at least ten.

And when he wasn't busy with work at his office, he was at home, working on his first album, with my help. I was actually sort of surprised he had asked me, I was just a nineteen year old, after all. But working with my brother in law was an adventure all in its own. So far, he had finished two songs. They sounded absolutely beautiful. He had written a song for Bella, entitled "Bella's Lullaby" which he had yet to show her. I knew that that time would come soon.

"Well, at least it was only one time that happened. I thought it would have scared him away." Bella said chuckling.

"Bella if anything, that kept him right where he was." I said before giggling.

"You're so funny." she said grinning.

She left a few minutes later. I had just begun to frost the cake when my phone rang. I answered it, settling it between my shoulder and cheek.

"Hello?"

"Rose, how are you today?" It was Jasper.

"Seeing as you just saw me about four or so hours ago, Jasper, I think you would know that I'm okay."

"Ah, good to hear. So, listen, don't look outside the window. I'm calling you from my car."

"Um… why?" I started icing the letters onto the cake.

"Thanks to that asshole and Lauren, reporters are hanging out outside. They want a statement from me, or Alice."

I sighed and blew my bangs out of my eyes.

"Tell them you have no comment, and that they'd better book it, or the police chief, my father will personally come and kick their snoopy asses out." I said.

"Oooh, baby cousin. You're Bein' a tough cookie. Yes Mam!" he hung up and I chuckled. Jasper was so funny sometimes.

At around four, I finished the cake. I put it in the fridge until it was time for dessert. Bella was finishing the salad. Tyler was in the backyard, grilling the chicken. We had lasagna in the oven, and more of Bella's fruit salad cooling in the fridge. Tanya was making her amazing french fries.

"I think we need more krutons." Bella said shredding the lettuce for her famous green salad.

"More? Jasper brought a whole case in a variety of flavors." Jess said from the sink where she was grating the carrots.

"So? What if everyone suddenly wants more krutons and we run out?"

"I doubt that'll happen. But if it makes you happy, I'll go out and get some." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. no problem. The store is just five minutes away. I'll take Jasper, too. I mean, I know there are reporters still lurking out there. If they see me with the same guy who threatened to call my Dad, they'll most likely stay away. But if they don't, I won't be up for it. They'd better know that."

"You tell them." Bella said with a grin. I went out back and got Jasper. We got into my car with Alice who sat in the backseat. Since their date, those two had been inseparable.

We spotted a few reporters along the way. None followed us, though. We got out of the car and hurried inside. We stuck together in case somebody decided to swoop down on us.

We were out of the store five minutes later and were automatically surrounded by photographers and people trying to shove microphones in our faces. Jasper and Alice were on either side of me. This was not something I liked to be honest.

We finally made it to my car but not fast enough. A guy with a camera and microphone got to us. I decided to answer one question. I just hoped I had a good enough answer for them to leave me alone.

"Ms. Swan! Tell us, how do you feel about this whole situation? Has he contacted you?" i grabbed the microphone.

"Oh, I feel relieved actually. This gave me the perfect opportunity to clean the trash out of my life. Now my life is so much better. I'm glad I found out now, rather than oh say, two years later. And of course he hasn't contacted me. And I don't think he will."

"So you don't feel heartbroken about this at all?" he urged, wanting more.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but this is fresh. I don't even know why I answered the first question. Please don't think I'm being rude. But I have to go." I felt tears stinging my eyes. Jasper pushed me into the backseat with Alice. He got in and drove us away as cameras flashed, and I began to sob on my stylist's shoulder, with the bag of krutons at our feet.

"I should have punched that douche in the face while I had the chance!" Alice exclaimed as we drove home. I lifted my head wiping my face. "No, no. Leave it. I'm sort of glad you didn't. You can do it some other time." I laughed a little then, and Alice smiled putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"You're the strongest teen I know." she said.

"I try."

When we got home, I saw Mom and Dad's car already there. I cleaned my face and went inside.

"Hey Mom." I said as she hugged me.

"My baby." she said rocking me back and forth. "I'm going to try my hardest not to shoot him the next time I see him." Dad said from beside mom. He gave me a big bear hug and I laughed. "I'd rather you use the baseball bat."

"Heck no, Rose. That bat is signed by one of the best baseball players of today's day and age. I wouldn't think of hitting him with it." We all laughed and headed into the living room. It was thirty minutes to six when Carlisle Esme and Emmett arrived. And as he promised he would, Emmett brought me a two liter bottle of Coke. I blushed when I saw it. Edward chuckled and grinned at me.

Mom noticed and gave me a questioning look. Edward saw this of course and immediately went over to probably discuss it with her. Emmett followed me into the kitchen.

"So, Rose." he said leaning against the counter as I put the Coke in the fridge, shielding his view of the cake.

"Yeah?"

"I have some news for you."

"Ooh, is it about your Olaf obsession?" I asked closing the door. He playfully glared at me.

"What did I tell you about saying that out loud?"

"You know I was only kidding." I said pulling a few paper plates out of a bag and putting chips on them. Emmett helped.

"Well then what is it? Since it's clearly not about that?"

"So, you know how I talked to Alec last night?"

"The guy who wants Edward to be their piano player?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he barely figured out that Edward married Bella, your older sister, so he asked me to ask you a favor."

"Me? For what?"

He smiled then. That trademark grin I had come to look forward to whenever we spoke.

"So, Rose, he wants you to sing on one of their songs." he looked and sounded so excited and I felt my face stretch into a huge smile.

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me Alec Volturi, son of Aro and Irina Volturi, wants me to sing on their song?"

"Yes, Alec, Caius and Dimitri want you to. So, what do you say?"

I clapped my hands. "It's been my dream to meet them. I mean, I already know Jane, what with her working with my sister and stuff, but I've never met the famous and awesome Voltera! I literally have all their albums, EP's, live concerts, and cover albums and even their documentary." Emmett was laughing by the time I was done talking.

"Okay, Rose how about we call them right now so you can tell them?"

I squealed and he pulled out his phone and quickly called them.

A man's voice answered a few seconds later. He had it on speaker.

"Aro, is Alec around?"

"Yes of course. I'll give him the phone. I looked at Emmett questioningly.

"Remember he's the manager."

"Oh yeah." I giggled and Alec's voice came on the phone.

"Emmett my man, what's going on?"

"Not much. Hey I have someone here who wants to tell you something."

"Really? Who is it?" he asked.

"You were literally drooling over her on the phone last night. Any guesses?" Emmett said.

"Ariana Grande?" he asked. Emmett made a face.

"Okay Alec, I totally get the fact that you think Ariana Grande is the hottest girl in the industry, but come on."

There was a two second pause and then Alec said, "Ah! Rosalie Swan?"

"Hell yeah, it's about time you get it. Here, I'll let you talk to her."

He pushed the phone toward me.

"Hi Alec. It's Rosalie. But you can just call me Rose."

"Rose! I have been dying to talk to you since last year, but it's sort of difficult to get you're information these days. How are you?" I smiled.

"I'm doing great. And the answer to your wanting me to sing on your song is an absolute yes."

"That my dear is absolutely fabulous. When can you come into the studio to record?"

"I can go Tuesday. Tomorrow I have some interviews to go to."

"Oh, about that stupid thing in the news? He isn't that great honestly. I'm sorry that happened to you. I met him at the VMA's last year. He was quite rude."

"It's okay Alec. Things happen."

"Well, Tuesday sounds great. If you could come at ten sharp, we can make magic happen."

"Awesome. I can't wait to be there."

"I can't either. The other guys will be stoked to hear that you're coming. I'll let you go now."

"Alright. Thank you!" I said.

"No sweetheart, thank you." Emmett talked to him for a few more minutes before hanging up. Emmett was great at multitasking. I had never noticed it before. He didn't miss a beat as he loaded chips onto a plate, and put it on the tray, with the cups of soda. He was a pro.

We walked back into the living room where everyone else was waiting. Mom was still talking to Edward.

When we were all seated, Mom looked straight at me. I was wedged between Jess and Tanya. "What happened yesterday sweetheart?"

"I had a massive hangover, that I'm not proud of in the slightest. I'm sorry that happened Mom."

"You're an adult Sweetie." Mom said. "But just be careful how much you drink in one night." Dad added.

"I know. And I saw them doing the missionary in here, actually. On the couch." Mom, Esme Carlisle and Emmett stood up so fast you'd have thought a bee had stung their asses. Dad was sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"We bought a new one." I added grinning at them. They all sat back down and Esme and Mom looked on while the rest of the guys looked murderous. Yes, that included Dad and Carlisle.

"Well, when I saw them, I told them exactly what was on my mind. I cried, I screamed, I threw things. I kicked them both out and told them I never wanted to see them again. That little shit. Then he had the nerve to do that at the club. It made it on the front page of everything but the National Geographic! It hurt, I won't deny that. And I was stopped by a reporter an hour ago. I answered one question, then started crying. But lucky for me, Jasper and his girlfriend were there." Alice reached over and jabbed me with a finger. Jasper chuckled and Carlisle, Emmett and Edward turned to him with questioning looks. In the next second, Emmett was hauling my cousin out the back door with his Dad and brother close behind him.

Just before the door closed, we heard Carlisle say, "Jasper Hale, what are your intentions with my daughter?" We all started laughing and then we all turned to Ali, who had her face in her hands.

She didn't look up, so they focused their attention back on me. "There are better fish in the sea Rosalie. It took two blind dates, an accident at work and a trip to the hospital till I found Carlisle. The two blind dates were horrible by the way. The point here is, is that there is someone more worthy of your love and affections. And he'll love you just as much, if not more than you could ever imagine. I never thought that was ever possible before meeting Alice's father. We were married in under a year. Edward was born a year later. It was all worth it. So be patient Dear. He'll come barreling into your life before you know it. And it'll be the best thing that has ever happened to you."

I felt my face break into a smile and I nodded. "I know. I just thought it would be him."

"I know you did. But like Esme said, there are tons of fish out there." Mom said.

"Exactly." Bella agreed popping a chip into her mouth.

"So, Mary Alice, tell us all about your date with Jasper." Esme said smiling at her daughter. Alice blushed and then she retold the story. She paused so all of us could make the appropriate aw ain't that so darn cute? noises at all the appropriate times.

"I'm telling you, I think he's the one for me." she said sighing dreamily.

"Definitely." Jess agreed.

"He's so smitten with her, Mom. I wish I could have taken a picture for Aunt Lucy!" I said giggling.

"Oh sweetie, just wait until he introduces you to Lucy!" Mom said, and then she, Bella and I started laughing.

"She'll smother you in kisses. Just like pour Jared's wife Kim. Remember when he introduced her to us at Christmas?" Mom said and Bella and I kept laughing.

Alice looked at us like we were crazy.

"It's true, Ali, Auntie Lucy will kiss you a billion times, and start thinking about what yours and Jasper's babies'll look like. She'll even make sure your zodiac signs are compatible." I said chuckling.

Esme grinned. "You're not serious?"

"Oh Esme, I am. She'll check everything from the zodiac to the animal they were born under. And the time they were born at. I remember when Lucy met Edward. She declared him and Bella perfect after just ten minutes. Maybe she'll spare Jasper and Alice. Jasper is her baby."

Jared, our oldest cousin, was a year older than Bella. He had met Kim when I was nine. He had been nineteen. He had met her at school. When he brought her home at Christmas, Aunt Lucy had gone completely nuts. Jasper later told me Peter had run to his room, begging him to save them both from her." He hadn't, of course, because he and I had been up to mischief trying to see if we could see what gifts were for us under the tree. That year we had spent Christmas in Texas. When Mom's Mom had passed away, Christmas was always held at our house. And Aunt Lucy would fly down for the whole month of December with Uncle Sam.

"I can't wait till that day comes." I said.

"Are you guys officially a thing? I mean here we are calling you his girlfriend without even knowing if you two are a thing." Bella said.

"I wish." Alice said sighing.

"Oh, he will be. In two weeks you two will be an item. Mark my words." Mom said.

Later at dinner, everyone was in a festive mood. Emmett and I sat next to each other, enjoying each other's company.

"So Caius and Dimitri texted me to tell me how stoked they are to have you sing with them on Tuesday Rose." I grinned. "I can't wait."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Carlisle called from across the table.

I smiled. "Can I tell them?" I asked him.

"Rose, I've only been waiting almost three hours for you to tell them. I am literally itching with excitement, so please tell them before I go insane." he said smiling at me. I almost melted when I saw that dimpled smile.

"Okay, so guess who I'm collaborating with on a song?" I asked.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"Volterra! On Tuesday I'm going into their studio to record!" Everyone cheered and ran around the table to hug and congratulate me.

"It's thanks to Emmet." I said sending a smile in Emmett's direction. He smiled back and everyone cheered again.

"You should be her co manager at the rate this is going. Weren't they trying to recruit Edward to be their piano player?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. I think they gave up on that." Emmett said chuckling.

"This is so exciting!" Mom said before going to sit down again. I saw Bella and Edward look at each other and I took that as my cue to go get the cake.

I went into the kitchen and carefully took the cake out. I had even put it in one of those boxes you get at the baker's with the top so you wouldn't see what it said. With Emmett's help, I got it onto the table.

"So, we have an important announcement." Edward began, standing up. Bella did to, and they held hands.

"I'm just going to come out and say it because I'm too excited and so happy. Mom Dad, Carlisle Esme." Bella paused and Edward smiled his trademark crooked grin my sister had fallen head over heels over.

"We're having a baby." Edward said. Mom and Esme both squealed and were the first to hug and kiss them both. Carlisle and Dad looked on with these huge smiles on their faces. And I could have sworn they had tears in their eyes. Emmett grinned. "Guys, I'm really happy for you both, really, I am. But now it's time for the most important part of this whole pregnancy thing." he cleared his throat and continued in a game show host's voice. It was good.

"What'll the baby be? We're taking bets now." We all started laughing and then bets were placed.

"I want it to be a girl!" I said. Emmett turned to me in mock horror.

"Rosalie Swan! How could you?"

"What?" I said lifting the top of the box off. Mom and Esme gushed over the cake which said, Congratulations to Mommy and Daddy Cullen!

"You can not want it to be a girl!"

"Yes I can. It will be a girl."

"Not on my watch." he said.

"Emmett, don't ever bet against Rosalie." Bella warned.

"What could she possibly do to me, Emmett Cullen?" he asked. I thought about it for a while. And then it came to me. But I had to get numbers first.

"First thing's first, before we even think about cutting this cake, we need to know who the boygoers are and who the girl goers are. So all of you who want it to be a girl, stand with me." Bella, Mom, Esme, Tanya, Riley and Jasper stood next to me.

"And all of those who want it to be a boy, stand with Emmett." I said. The rest flocked to Emmett and proudly stood at his side. Most of them were guys anyway. Dad, Carlisle, Austin and Jess.

"You guys are outnumbered." I said grinning.

"Don't think that it'll stay this way forever Rose." Emmett said. "We still need to get the rest of the family in on it."

"I'd better call Lucy." Mom said.

For fun, I called Angela and she was definitely onboard with the rest of us who wanted a girl. Riley grinned when I told him. And when mom hung up with Aunt Lucy, she sighed. "You're lucky, she wants it to be a boy. And Bella, she says she can't wait to see you and Edward soon." Bella smiled warmly at Edward and then we dug into the cake.

"So, why should I never bet against Rosalie?" Emmett said in between bites of cake. I grinned.

"Because of this. So, the losing side of this bet has to do the following. And none of us can chicken out whatsoever. If we lose, I'll dress up like Hannah Montana and sing Best of Both Worlds from the entrance to the hospital till we reach Bella's room. And the rest of you who want it to be a girl will be my back up dancers." Emmett erupted into guffaws. "Oh yes." he kept laughing.

"Please, God if you can hear me, let it be a boy!" Carlisle chuckled and I continued as Emmett calmed down.

"You won't be saying that when you hear what happens to you when you lose, Emm." I said.

He looked at me, his eyes dancing.

"Let me have it."

"If you guys lose, Emmett has to dress up like Olaf the snowman and sing "In Summer" with the rest of you dressed up like seagulls and be his back up dancers. And you also have to buy a huge pink balloon. You know, the kind with ITS A GIRL! written on the front. And you have to get the baby the pinkest, cutest gift ever. And you have to bring it with you while you sing."

Emmett looked utterly and completely shocked. But he recovered and held a hand out to me.

"You're on Rosalie Swan. But be warned, I won't be the one dancing. I can not wait to watch you dressed up like Ms. Miley."

"We'll see." I said grinning.

They all left a few hours later. I walked upstairs and with Alice's help, picked out an outfit for tomorrow.

It was a great way to end the horrid weekend I'd had, and it almost made me forget about the interviews I was lined up for the next day.

On Monday morning, I woke up with a heavy heart. It felt like I was going to my own funeral. I was about to tell the whole world how I felt. I felt like I was dying. Okay, I was probably over reacting, but it was true. I got dressed and walked downstairs where Jasper and Riley were waiting for their bodyguard duties to begin. There would be fans crowding the streets from here to who knew where. I ate a quick breakfast and left the house with everyone wishing me good luck. I climbed into the backseat of the car as Jasper drove us to the first interview. I saw people waving at us as we drove and I knew the crowds would only get bigger as soon as we reached our first destination.

The first interview was with the Spanish network, with a young reporter named Roxanne. There was a translator there and as she started talking, I wondered if I could actually do this. I didn't want to break down in front of everyone. I centered myself and really concentrated on the questions. They set a cup of coffee in front of me and I smiled. This was going wonderfully already! After I took my first sip, the interview began.

"Good morning Rosalie. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"Thank you for making it here on such short notice. We're glad you could be here."

"Thank you for having me."

The reporter looked down at her notes. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate you on your song that will be featured on what is said to be the biggest film of the year, "Radioactive". We look forward to hearing it in theaters!"

"Thank you. I am pretty excited about it as well." she smiled.

"Can you tell us what you wrote the song about?" she asked me.

"It's a love song. I wrote it for the two main characters, Robert and Lindsay. I can't say more than that."

"Well, if it's a love song it's bound to be a hit with all the romantics that are itching to see this movie. Of course, with the romance in this movie, comes the action, and the killer fight scenes."

"Yes, exactly. I kind of had to take that into consideration when writing the song. I didn't want to make it too mushy, you know?"

"I understand. Now this next question might be a little difficult for you to answer. But how did you feel when you saw Lauren and Connor on the front page yesterday?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and hoped I wouldn't cry.

"Honestly, it hurt. It's something I can't explain."

"Did he call you after it hit the papers?"

"No. I haven't spoken to him since a few days ago. And honestly, that's what I think is best for both of us."

"Well, Rosalie you seem to know what's right and what's wrong. You are a strong young woman." she praised me.

"Thank you."

"One last question. How does it feel to have Edward Cullen as your brother in law?" I chuckled. "Edward is like the big brother I never had. I am so glad my sister married him." The reporter smiled.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Well, Rosalie, thank you so much for taking the time to let us interview you."

"You're welcome." she smiled and after a few more minutes of easy conversation, we left. When we got in the car, Riley and Jasper praised me for how calm I was.

"Honestly, I think she's the nicest reporter I've ever encountered." I said. "She didn't push for a lot of information, and she was also so straight forward with the questions."

"You're right. She could have been a lot worse. Like those nosey ones that want to know what you did after you found out, wha you ate, drank, and how many tissues you used." Riley said grinning.

"Or the brand. Did she use scented tissues, or regular ones? Did she just use toilet paper instead?" Jasper said and we laughed.

The next interview was much the same. But there was a question about Emmett.

The reporter was a guy who had interviewed Alice before. His name was Mark.

"We are very excited about the new movie that your song will be featured in. How well do you know Emmett Cullen?"

"Well, obviously his brother is married to my sister, so we see each other on some occasions."

"Yes, yes. But tell me, is this true? Were you hanging out with him a couple days ago at a grocery store?" Ugh, that reporter had snuck a few pictures of us that day.

"Yes, but we were just hanging out picking up a few things."

"So you aren't romantically linked?" I felt my anger bubbling up.

"No. Just friends."

The reporter didn't seem to buy it. "So, you two went to buy groceries together as friends?"

"Yes."

"And we also saw you at Starbucks with him. You two looked pretty happy.

"Well, of course we were happy. We were discussing our families." The reporter must have noticed that I was getting agitated and nodded. But that didn't stop him from asking the next question.

"Did Connor know you to hung out? Or is that one of the reasons for your horrible split?"

"Here's how I see it." I said setting the bottle of water they'd given me on the table. "He didn't tell me about what he was up to on most occasions, so I thought it was okay. It was just a friendly hang out with Emmett."

"Ah yes, I'll agree with you on that. Well, thanks for being here, Rosalie."

"No problem. Thanks for having me."

When we left I was pissed.

"Does he seriously think that Emmett and I are in some secret relationship?"

Jasper didn't looked pleased either.

"You know how those types are Rose. Anything to get a good story out." Riley said.

I nodded and hoped the next interview would go better. And it did. It was just like the first interview. All easy questions, and not pushing for much information.

After that was all said and done, I checked Twitter and saw that I had received tweets about my interview with Mark. Apparently, it was all over the news now, because E had written an article about it already. I expected people to shit talk me and believe Emmett and me hanging out was the reason for our break up. But I was happy to see that people thought that was a stupid reason.

And if people did assume that that was the reason, that was on them. I knew the truth, and so did Emmett.

When I got home, Bella and Edward were just leaving. "Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"The doctor's." Bella said grinning. "Another check up to make sure everything's okay."

"Have fun." I said smiling.

I went online and started browsing for all things pink. I just had a feeling it was going to be a girl. I was looking at the cute blankets when Austin looked over my shoulder and snorted.

"It's gonna be a boy you know."

"No it isn't." I said.

"You just want it to be a girl so you don't have to dress up like Miley."

"And you just want it to be a boy so you don't have to dress up like a seagull for Emmett's Disney number."

"Whatever." he said grinning.

"You know I'm right." I said.

"Bullshit. You're going to be wrong."

"We'll see in seven months." I grinned.

That night, my phone rang. I looked at the number and didn't recognize it. But something told me not to answer it. I pushed the phone aside and opened my email. The music supervisor for Radioactive had written me back and told me that they loved the song. I quickly wrote back and told them I was glad they liked it. I looked at my phone again, and saw that they had left me a voice mail.

I opened it and instantly regretted it. But I listened to it.

"Rose. I'm sorry. I guess that's all I can say now. I didn't intend to hurt you. And all those things I said to you that night, about you dying lonely because a man wouldn't want you that way, I'm sorry about that too. I guess I was just angry at myself because of what you saw me doing. I want to talk things through with you Rose. I can't see myself with anyone but you. I want to start over again. I love you." The line clicked, letting me know the message was done.

I shook my head and then deleted it. I opened up a new window on my computer, and fifteen minutes later, I was putting together an instrumental for a song that had yet to be written. But I knew what I wanted it to sound like. I would go into the studio on Wednesday to record it to put it on my new album. It would be the last song to be put on the track list before it's release in November. I was still working on the Christmas album that would be coming out in November. Having two albums come out in the same year was pretty challenging. I wouldn't stop promoting until the end of the year. And I would have a tour starting in April.

At around midnight, I saved my project shut everything down and climbed into bed. I plugged my iPod into my stereo and hit "play", my "Sleepy Time" playlist filling my ears.

Edward had been impressed when I'd mentioned my love for Brian Crain and Yiruma. He was in total agreement with me that they had the most peaceful music in existence. He had given me all of Brian Crain's collection for my birthday and I was so happy. My playlist was now almost two days long.

I rolled over and as I did "Moonlight" by Brian Crain came on. And that's what I fell asleep to.

The night air smelled so fresh and felt cool on my skin as I sat in the swing in the backyard. I heard piano music from my left and I looked over and saw Edward playing the piano. Bella sat beside him on the bench with a grin on her face. The back door opened, and Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper came out all dressed in formal clothes. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a wedding dress. Wait, wha?

I quickly stood up and looked at myself in the reflection of the pool. I saw the look of shock that crossed my face as I took in the dress, veil and shoes. The train trailed behind me as I walked back to the swing. Edward and Bella started singing together, ant I Couldn't help but listen.

As they sang more people came out of the house. Austin, Tyler, Jess, Tanya, Angela and Riley came out with flowers. They dropped them as they walked. They approached me and they each handed me a red long stemmed rose.

It was then that I heard what they were singing. Hey, wasn't this Bella and Edward's wedding song?

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you. For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." I still didn't understand what all this was about.

"Oh here he comes!" Angela exclaimed turning me to face the backdoor. But just as it opened, I felt like I was being pulled back by an elastic band of some sort. I flew through the air and when I opened my eyes, I was in my room, in bed and still in my pajamas. But it was now morning, and my playlist was still playing.

I looked at the iPod's screen and saw that it was playing a song called, "Chimes". It was eight in the morning. I got out of bed and got ready for my recording session with Volterra. I just hoped today would be a better day than it had been yesterday.


	7. Stay With Me

A/N: I hope you like the chapter! Love you ILoveTwifics95!

Disclaimer: Any songs, lyrics, or recognizable locations aren't ours. We don't own Twilight, and Stephenie Meyer owns her characters. We just own the plot!

Songs that inspired this chapter:

Earned It: The Weeknd

Stay With Me: Sam Smith

Irresistible: Fall Out Boy Ft. Demi Lovato

Believer: American Authors

7: Stay With Me

—

When I pulled up to Volturi Records two hours later, I saw a tall blond man waiting outside. When I stepped out of the car, he rushed toward me and hugged me.

"Rose! Hi, it's Alec!" he was so excited. I smiled and looked up at him. His piercing blue eyes met mine. "Nice to see you to, Alec." I said grinning. He took my arm and all but dragged me inside. When we were inside, I was met by a tall guy who was slightly built with a mop of dark curly hair, and another guy who was also blond and was almost as built as Alec.

"That's Dimitri." Alec said pointing to the dark haired guy, "And that's Caius." He gestured to the blond guy.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I said excitedly. Caius grinned. "Nice to meet you."

We all walks into an elevator and shot up a good twenty floors. We were chatting excitedly as we got out and came face to face with Aro himself. He looked just like Alec except for the jet black hair and gray eyes.

"Ah! Ms. Rosalie Swan! It is a pleasure to meet you." He, unlike his son, had an Italian accent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to." I said as he shook my hand.

A tall slender woman with golden blond hair approached us with a dazzling smile. "Rosalie my dear! Hello, I'm Irina. It is so nice to meet you." she hugged me tightly. I could smell Chanel No. 5.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"We're so glad you could be here." she said smiling. She squeezed my shoulder and looked over at her son. "Don't be to rough on her Alec. She's not a boy." Alec chuckled.

"I know Mom." She smiled and then we went to a sound booth. I sat on the stool in front of the microphone and Alec sat next to me with the lyrics in his hand.

He showed me which parts I was supposed to sing, and we practiced for about two hours. It was so much fun being with them. I even got to meet Dimitri's wife, Corenne, She was so sweet. And she was also Aro's secretary.

"When they met, it was like love at first sight. He kept eye contact for twenty seconds, and there it was, love." Alec said sighing dramatically. Dimitri punched his arm and Alec threw a fork at him. We were eating Chinese in their hang out spot, as they called it.

"So, can I ask you a question?" It was Dimitri.

"Sure."

"That guy, Connor, did he ever tell you about us? And I'm sorry for mentioning him, I just have to know."

"It's okay. I've got reporters asking about him every time they see me, so I'm just about over it by now. And to answer your question, he did once. I was sick, and couldn't attend the VMA's last year, so he went. And when he got back, he told me about Alec." Alec's head snapped up from his bowl of rice and vegetables and grinned. "Did he tell you I was a rude son of a bitch with a stick shoved so far up my anal cavity because we won the award he was nominated for with his ridiculously named band? Like who the hell names their band the Slingshots? Seriously?" I couldn't help laughing at him as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Something like that. And then he said he was going to beat Dimitri up because he stole his seat."

"What a stupid little shit." Caius said scoffing.

"Yeah, he is. A lying son of a bitch." I agreed. The three guys looked at me, mouths hanging open. And then Alec clapped his hands together. "I love her!" he exclaimed.

"To bad you aren't into her kind." Dimitri said chuckling. I looked at them confused.

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm gay." Alec said like it was the norm.

"You are? Then why did Emmett say that thing about Ariana?"

"Oh, well, he likes to give me hell because I constantly talk about her sense of fashion. If I ever adopt a daughter, she will dress like her. Mark my words."

"But you see, Alec loves fashion, but he is also not one of those delicate kinds, that likes all things girlie." Dimitri said. "We always have to tell people that around his birthday and Christmas."

"Okay, okay enough about fashion, I have another question for you, Rose." Alec said leaning forward in his seat.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Does Emmett have a thing for you?" I almost choked on my chicken.

"What?" I choked out.

"You ass! You could kill her!" Dimitri said handing me a bottle of water as Caius patted my back.

When I was over my coughing fit I answered him.

"Edward says he does."

"Fucking fabulous Sweetheart!" Alec exclaimed. "You know, Emmett is one hunky, delicious looking young man. If he played for my team, I would devour him!"

I chuckled. "I bet you would."

At seven, we were done. By then, we had each other's phone numbers, twitter's instagrams, and Facebook pages. We even took a Selfie together and when we put it up, people on social media freaked out with happiness.

Jasper pulled up and as Dimitri and Caius greeted him, Alec leaned over and asked, "Is he attainable?" I smiled. "Nope. He's going for my stylist, Alice."

He gasped. "Alice Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Wise choice." he said grinning before saying hello to Jasper. We talked for a few minutes and then Jasper and I left.

"Was it fun Rose?" he asked me.

"Heck yes. I had so much fun."

"I'm glad." he said.

"What are your plans for tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to see a movie with Alice." he said. I grinned. "Aw, you two are so adorable! What movie?"

"No idea yet. What are your plans?"

"I have a song I'm working on."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Last night I got a voice mail from him." Jasper looked surprised and angry all at once.

"What?"

"Yeah, he tried apologizing and he wants to talk things over." I deleted it. I don't want to speak to him again."

"Good thing you deleted it. Uncle Charlie really wasn't happy that he did this to you. But you know, you'll find someone way better one of these days."

"I know."

We pulled up to the house and walked inside. Edward and Bella were watching some movie and I had no clue where everyone else was.

I made myself a sandwich as Jasper and Alice left for the movies.

I went upstairs, and started writing the lyrics to my song. And when I was sure it went well with what I had come up with the night before, I set out to record the demo.

It was around eleven when I heard some sort of music coming from below my window. I walked out to my balcony and saw Connor with his guitar, strumming it. When he saw me he started singing.

"Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand. But I still need love Cuz I'm just a man.

These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand?

O won't you stay with me? Cuz you're all I need.

This ain't love it's clear to see. But Darlin' stay with me. I took a step back and watched him as he went on. I heard someone behind me and I turned to see both Bella and Edward looking down and glaring at him.

"Why am I so emotional? No it's not a good look, gain some self control.

And deep down I know this never works, but you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt.

Oh won't you, stay with me? Cuz you're all I need.

This ain't love it's clear to see, but Darlin' stay with me."

I pressed my hands to my cheeks as I felt tears sting my eyes. but not from sadness or heartbreak. Oh no, now I was mad. How dare he try and serenade me? And with a Sam Smith song? If he wanted a response, he was going to get one alright. And he wasn't going to like it. I was thinking this as he sang the Oh's in the song right before the bridge. And as he did I went back inside and pulled out my guitar. I walked out as he sang.

"Won't you stay with me? Cuz you're all I need. This ain't love it's clear to see.

But Darlin' stay with me.

Won't you stay with me? Cuz you're all I need.

This ain't love, it's clear to see,

but Darlin' stay with me."

"Rosalie, what are you going to do?" Bella asked me.

"Give him an answer." I said strumming a few chords.

"And what'll that be?" Edward asked.

"A song I just wrote. I hope he likes it. This should be answer enough. Come with me."

They didn't say a word as they followed me out to the front porch. Conor looked hopeful as I stepped onto the front steps and looked straight at him.

I started playing the guitar looking him straight in the eyes.

"Last night I got a voice message from you,

telling me you're sorry for all you put me through

I think it's funny that you're calling me,

Do you think that that's what I want honestly?

You said I was the only one you ever loved,

I know the truth though, and I've really had enough

So please don't call me,

I don't feel sorry

So no I'm not picking up the phone

I don't feel bad for leaving you alone

You picked lust over love for me,

So just this once leave me be

So then she calls me and tells me she hates me

And I just laughed and I said,

please don't call me

tell him I'm still not sorry,

So no I'm not picking up the phone

And I don't feel sorry for leaving you alone,

Oh you picked lust over me,

you should know that hurt me,

Don't pretend that you love me

Oh no, no

Don't try saying you're sorry don't even try calling, no, oh no

You said I was the one you loved

I know the truth and it's enough

so no I'm not picking up the phone

and no I don't feel bad for leaving you alone

and you chose lust over love for me

so don't even say sorry

don't even say sorry."

And then I did what any girl in my position would do. I turned my back on him, and went back inside with my brother and Bella right behind me. Edward closed and locked the door and Bella looked out the window.

"He's gone now." she announced and I sighed with relief.

"Rosalie Lillian Swan. That song was the best song you have ever written." Edward said.

"Thank you. It's called Don't Call me." I said putting my guitar on the couch.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. I went to get it, and it was Eric, with the rest of Connor's band, James, and Mike.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to tell me Connor wants to apologize for what he did to me? If you are, you can just save yourself the trouble and leave. Tell him I don't want to speak to him. That song I sang just now, should be all the answers he needs. Now if you excuse me…"

"Wait, hold on." Mike said holding up a hand. "We aren't here to talk about him."

"Well, we are, but not to tell you he's sorry." James added.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Can we come in?" Eric asked. I thought about it for a second and decided to hear them out. And besides, I didn't want anyone snooping around outside, trying to hear what they were saying. I stepped aside and let them in.

I took my guitar off the couch and went upstairs to put it away while they settled in the living room. When I came back down, Edward was standing in front of them, glaring at them.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Dude, stop glaring, we're here for her, not against her." Mike said and Edward shook his head.

"It's better if you tell me first. He's an attorney remember?" I said and Edward smiled a small smile before his glare returned.

"Okay, so Rosalie, we know what went down on the Fourth of July. And we all agreed that it wasn't right at all. We didn't know any of it was going on till that night he brought Lauren with him to practice. She was rapped around him all night. She totally killed band practice for us. I told him she should go back home because this was our tour set, and not some lame gig, like the ones we used to play back in Australia. So he let her go. But before they left, they talked outside for some time. We didn't know what it was about. Then she left, and things went back to normal. But then Tyler filled us in yesterday, because we didn't see you at the club, and I saw him with her. It was a dick move on his part, and I am really sorry for what happened. But we made a decision. It was a unanimous vote." Eric said pushing his long dark hair out of his eyes.

"And we all decided that it's better if we leave him and find a new front man."

I felt my mouth drop as I stared at them.

"Why would you do that? Just because of what he did to me?"

Eric was quick to answer.

"Oh hell no. He is a pretty selfish bastard Connor is. For some time now, we've noticed things go missing, and money mysteriously disappearing from the band's funds. We had Garrett look into tonight before we came here and it somehow goes back to him. Garrett's pretty pissed, and he wants to send Connor to jail. But we made a deal with him. We leave him and find a new lead singer, and he pays us everything he stole."

"Oh wow." that was all I could say. What else was there to say?

"The only problem is, is that we need a lawyer. This kind of thing's never happened before. And we know he'll fight back."

Edward looked at them and sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Would you like me to recommend you to a friend of mine? He's worked with other bands before, and he's won every case. His name is Eleazar Denali. He's Tanya's father."

At that moment, my manager came in. "And I'm sure he'd be happy to work with you guys. Hi, I'm Tanya. I think we met a few times before." James nodded his green eyes wide as he took her in. Tanya was beautiful, and it looked like James was completely in awe of her.

"Yeah. You have. I mean, we have." James stumbled over his words as they shook hands. She smiled shyly back at him.

Edward excused himself to get his number. When he returned, James and Tanya were talking. I sat on the couch next to Eric and he looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Eric, dude, it's okay." I said patting his arm.

"Okay. I just want to make sure." he said.

"I'm alright." I assured him. He nodded and then Edward got his attention so they could all discuss legal stuff. I excused myself and went into the kitchen. Jess was there, eating leftovers from last night's dinner.

"Is Mike Newton really out there, in our living room?"

"Yeah." I said pulling a few cans of soda out for them.

"Can I take them?" she asked a little too eagerly.

"Oh, of course." I said handing her a few. We walked out together and distributed the drinks. I sat in the chair next to the couch and listened as they talked over the phone with Eleazar. They were having a meeting tomorrow morning, but they were covering the basics now. I did hope it would work out for them. They didn't deserve any of Connor's bullshit.

When they left at almost one in the morning, I dragged ass as I headed upstairs. I barely even remember brushing my teeth and going to bed.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I looked at the glossy pictures in front of me as I took a sip of my coffee. It was Saturday, and Mom was here bright and early, helping Bella with her new store. She had decided she wanted a store last week, and consulted her husband and Mom. They both loved the idea, and Mom dived right into looking for available spaces, anywhere in LA. And with Esme's help, they found three possible locations.

I personally liked the second option. It was all done in white, of course, but the floors were marble. Bella liked it too. But Mom liked the third one. As the daily discussion of which one they were going to choose began, I left the table. I didn't want to get in the way of their planning. It was nearing the end of July, and that meant that aside from her store plans, she also had to worry about her touch up photo shoots on her Homecoming dresses. She asked me to be the model Homecoming queen, because the one she had used in the Spring turned up pregnant, and was now too noticeably so to redo a few pictures.

She had yet to pick the Homecoming King, but she said she had two in mind. She wouldn't tell me though.

I hadn't talked to Emmett in two week's either. He was busy doing some new film and going back for a photo shoot for some magazine.

I sort of felt lonely on the days he didn't call or text me. But I didn't want to be the one who always called or sent a message first. We were just friends, after all, it wouldn't seem right to do that.

I went out for a swim as the sun rose over head. Alice joined me a few minutes later looking happier than ever. She and Jasper had officially been a thing for a week now, and she couldn't have been happier.

"What are you thinking about Rose?"

"Nothing, just a bit bored, actually. I finished recording my albums, the song, and now what? I've got nothing left to do. Have any ideas?"

"Oh Rose! You should be happy! When was the last time you had a long time off?"

I chuckled. "Well, now that I think about it, you're right. I just feel so useless, you know?" She grinned. "Oh, I get it. But maybe do stuff that has nothing to do with promotions, or anything, okay?"

"Alright, alright." I said.

And two weeks later, I joined Angela at a local event her Father's church was hosting to raise funds for a new playground for the kids. I was helping her sell cookies and lemonade, and when people saw me, they screamed, and asked for autographs. Mr. Webber was happy to see me out again after the incident with Connor. He had always said that he had hoped to marry us. But he knew things happened for a reason, and he told me someone else would take his place and make my life so much better.

I sang a set of songs for them as they danced and cheered. It felt good to laugh and smile again.

And when I got home, there were tons of stories about the whole thing online with headlines such as:

Rosalie Swan steps out with a huge smile to attend a close friend's Church event!

There she goes, there she smiles again! Rosalie Swan is all smiles as she performs at a local fund raiser held at a church!

Rosalie Swan sheds the horrible Breakup Blues and attends a local Fundraiser!

Rosalie Swan spotted out in public for first time since break up with Connor Williams!

I smiled as I saw them. Yeah, there was the mention of the break up, but I felt good about what I'd been doing all day.

When I walked back downstairs for some ice-cream, Bella stopped me.

"We picked our store!"

"Which one?" I asked excitedly.

"The second one. We already talked to everyone we needed to talk to, and Mom and Esme will start working on it, first thing tomorrow. Rosalie, I am so excited!"

I hugged her and we did a celebratory dance before eating some ice-cream together. And that's what I found myself occupied with over the next month.

I was there during the remodeling of the building, and the redecorating. The walls would now be draped in pink velvet. It made me feel like I was in my childhood room again. Bella had told me that that was the point. All this clothes, in the middle of your room. She wanted whoever shopped here, to feel comfortable, and at home. That was just the first floor. The second floor had blue walls. I was right to assume that this would be where all the mens' clothes would be. I helped her pick the designs she would put out in the store, and helped her draw up new ones.

Mom and Esme were overseeing every last detail. And it was coming out beautifully.

By the last week of September, I still hadn't seen or spoken to Emmett. It was the day of the touch up shoots when I saw him again. But he ran inside the building, not even noticing me as I stood in the champagne colored dress with it's gold accents. I was getting my hair done and my nails painted. I carefully stepped into the heels that went with the dress and my sister burst into tears. Her hormones were everywhere these days, and she was beginning to show. She had publicly announced her pregnancy the week before and everyone who was everyone was going nuts over it.

"You look beautiful as a homecoming queen Rosie." And there was that. She had adopted a new nickname for me. Rosie. I liked it, of course. I hadn't ever been called that, not even as a child.

"Thanks, Bella." I said hugging her.

The photographer called us to order and then they made me do a few poses alone in a fake bedroom in front of a mirror, then in a living room as I pretended to wait for my date.

"Okay, where's my king?" I looked up and I felt my mouth drop open as Emmett walked in, looking absolutely breathtaking in a dark suit with a gold tie. He held a corsage as the photographer took picture after picture. When he saw me, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Yes, that's what I want to see! First sight of your date. Keep doing that." the photographer said as we gawked at each other. He approached me and pinned the corsage to the front of my dress.

"Give me a pose. Put an arm around her." He did.

"That's right. Alright, next shots! Move it!"

We were then moved to the final shots. We wore our crowns and pretended to be absolutely excited. We held hands as they took a picture of us.

We were done at around dinnertime. We hadn't had time to really hold a conversation. And even though we were around each other all day, I couldn't get over the way he looked in a tux.

I got out of the dress and slipped into some shorts and a tank top. The crown was still on my head as I walked outside to get a drink.

I had just taken a drink from my bottle of water when I felt something cold being pressed to the back of my neck. I shrieked and spun around to see a laughing Emmett holding a can of Coke. When he took in what must have been my horrified expression, he laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" I asked reaching back to touch where he'd put the cold drink.

"Rose, the look on your face was priceless." He chuckled and then put a hand on my shoulder. "Did I really scare you? I'm sorry."

I smiled up at him and I suddenly got lost in those blue eyes. I shook myself out of it. "Uh… no, just… um, it was too cold." I said stumbling over my words. I didn't realize that not seeing him after almost two months would make me feel so nervous. He was now in jeans and a blue shirt that of course, defined his massive muscles.

"Sure, sure Rose. You were scared." he said plucking my crown off my head. "How come you got to keep your crown?" he pouted playfully as he put it back on my head. I looked up at him and noticed that he didn't have his.

"You didn't get to keep yours Emm?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, hold on. Follow me." I said and I grabbed his arm and we went back inside. I found Angel and Jane there.

"Hey Jane?" she looked at me with a grin.

"Hey Rose, Emmett. What's up?"

"I was wondering if Emmett could have his crown? I mean it's really sad that I get to keep my crown and he doesn't. He is my homecoming king after all. Shouldn't we both have our crowns?" I asked and Jane laughed. "Yeah, of course!" she went and retrieved the crown from a table and handed it to Emmett who beamed proudly at me.

"Thank you Jane." he said.

"You're welcome. Now go celebrate your royal status you two, the night is young!" We laughed and he linked arms with me.

"Come along, my queen, the adventures await!" he said and I laughed and we left in my car. Jasper was happy to see him and they caught up while I pulled the pins out of the twist they had put my hair in earlier that day.

When we pulled up to my house, I saw Jess, Tanya, Austin, Tyler, and Alice standing outside with small duffel bags. Jasper looked confused as we stepped out of the car. Alice attacked me as soon as she saw me.

"Oh my gosh! Oh… my… gosh!"

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. She pointed to the house.

"Listen, what do you hear?"

We all listened and we heard Earned It drifting from within the house. It sounded like someone was blasting it from their sound system.

"Who's doing that?" I asked.

"The better question here would be, who's doing it, and where in the house are they doing it, and why the hell Earned It? Is their sex life that horrible that they have to resort to playing a song from a movie? Is our big brother's stamina not up to snuff anymore? Shit, does this mean I'm screwed? I can not have a fucked up sex drive that young!" Emmett looked scared and Alice made a face.

"Our dear big brother and your sister!" she said, "They're having some sort of fuck fest in there! Bella rushed in attacked Edward and said and I quote, "Edward, stop what you're doing. I want you, and I want you now. I want it loud, So let's do it."." I gasped and was horrified to hear something crash inside.

"And no, Emmett his sex drive isn't fucked. But poor Rose's house might be. Are you that sex deprived that you have to worry about your sex drive? When was the last time you got laid Emmett?" I didn't hear his reply as I ran inside and saw that everything in the living room was fine.

I ran upstairs and immediately turned around and ran back outside. They were in their room, and from what I saw, it must have been a chair that had broken. And as I left I heard, girl you earned it, shit, yeah you earned it.

"Jasper." I began as I shut the door behind me. "We'll all be spending the night at your home tonight." I said. He nodded and we all walked around the house to the house behind ours. Emmett said he'd hang out with us for a while. He had a whole week off before promotion for his movie started here in the states. He had just come back from Germany last night, and he said he wasn't even jet lagged.

We cooked macaroni and cheese and put chicken strips to cook in the oven. The sounds from the house weren't even heard here as we ate and laughed.

"So, why did you guys all bring small bags?" I asked.

"I know my brother. So when I heard it, I told them to pack bags and get out of there. Because if he's anything like he was in college, they won't be done till dawn, literally. Alice said. I shuddered and Emmett snorted.

"Rose, it does get pretty bad. Ali and I would know. And no, we won't tell any stories. I'd like to believe that I lay girls better than he does. Or so they say." Emmett winked and Alice threw a napkin at him.

"Emmett for fuck's sake, don't say that in front of me." Alice groaned.

"Well, you're no fun." I said taking the plates and taking them into the kitchen. It was then that the music suddenly reached a new volume. I looked outside and I saw that the windows in their room were wide open. I looked over at Jasper who shook his head.

"Maybe they're just airing it out." he suggested and Emmett shook his head, unconvinced.

"Tell me that in two hours." he said before biting a chicken strip.

And Emmett was right. Two hours later, the music was still loud, and the noises my sister was making were somehow amplified. It was then decided that we would all spend the night at Emmett's house. But before we left, Tyler wrote a note that he would leave in the kitchen.

It said:

Call us when you're done having the fuck fest of the century. If you need us, we'll be with Edward's better behaved brother, Emmett.

P.s: Hope the cops aren't called on you.

With love, Tyler, Austin, Jess, Tanya, Jasper, Alice, Riley, Rosalie and Emmett

We all watched as he ran inside and left it on the table. And as he ran back out, we heard Bella scream, "Oh, yes, Edward! Right there. Don't. Stop! Harder! Oh… yes! More!"

We all ran for my car, threw our bags in the trunk and squished in. Alice lay across me, Emmett and Riley. Jasper drove, with Tyler and Austin next to him. They had Jess and Tanya on their lap.

Lucky for us, luck was on our side. No police stopped us on our way to Emmett's.

We all got out and headed inside. It was barely ten, so we decided that we would all sleep in the living room. Alice had pulled blankets and pillows from our house before we'd even arrived, and had stored them at Jasper's till we left.

Somehow everyone conspicuously arranged themselves so that I ended up laying next to Emmett. But I didn't mind. What could possibly happen?

We were watching The Notebook, Alice's choice, but before we started, Alice insisted we all change into our pajamas. I looked at her and I felt my cheeks burning.

"I didn't get a chance to pack anything." I said. Alice sighed. "I knew I forgot something. I just grabbed your toiletry bag." I sighed and thanked her. But then Emmett stood up and gestured for me to follow. I had no choice but to. Alice giggled softly behind us as he led me down the hall to his large bedroom. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and selected a shirt that I knew would fit me ginormous. He handed it to me with a pair of grey cotton pants. I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you. You're a life saver." he grinned. "No problem, Rose. Consider it my thanks for you getting me my crown back." he chuckled then and I smiled. We walked out and I went into the bathroom to change. And as I pulled the shirt over my head I was overpowered by Emmett's scent. I inhaled deeply and I felt suddenly so happy and giggly. I put on the pants that fit me too long. I rolled them up a few times and I walked out to the living room.

Everyone else was already on the floor, the blankets gone.

"What happened to the blankets?" I asked sitting down.

"The floor's too hard." Alice said.

"You sure it's the floor that's hard and not something else?" Emmett asked before laughing. Alice blushed a deep red and ignored it.

"So we're staying in the guest rooms instead." Alice said as Emmett and Tyler came back in with popcorn.

Emmett sat next to me, and hit play and the movie began.

We girls typically got teary eyed at all the best scenes and the guys pretended to be brave about it, but I saw Emmett wipe his eyes. He couldn't deny it either, I saw it.

At the end of the movie Alice clapped her hands. "Okay, it's barely one in the morning. I think it's time for a little game." Tyler perked up at that.

"Ooh, a game hey. What is it?"

"Never have I ever." Alice said. "But, we're doing it the grown up way. Emmett do you have any shot glasses around here?" Emmett grinned. "Baby sister, why do you even ask? You know I do." With that he got up, Alice following him into the kitchen.

They came back a few minutes later with a tray of glasses, orange juice and a bottle of champagne.

"Are we seriously going to do this with champagne and orange juice? In a shot glass?" Tyler asked.

"It's the only thing we could find at the moment." Alice said. "And why do you have champagne, Emmett?" Tyler asked.

"A wedding I went to. My brother's." he grinned and I laughed. "Ah hah! That's where that champagne went! Emmett you sneaky little shit!" Jasper exclaimed and Emmett just laughed.

"Don't be jealous of my mad skills." he said handing everyone a glass.

"Ah, screw that shit!" Austin said digging around in his bag before producing a bottle of vodka. Everyone cheered. "Now we're talking. You should have told us you had this ten minutes ago!" Emmett said grabbing it and opening it.

They filled the glasses with the right amount of each drink, and everyone waited. I had my own tall glass of orange juice. Alice had even made little cards for this game. I would call out the questions, and whoever drank their shot was guilty.

"Okay. First one." I said picking out a card at random.

"Wait, so you don't get to play this?" Jess asked me.

"She can. She's just drinking orange juice." Alice said.

"Yeah, so I don't end up drunk again." I added shrugging. It was a joke now.

"Oh sweetie, have a little fun." Tanya reached over and poured the smallest amount of vodka into my cup. "And that's all you're getting."

"No, after this, mix her orange juice with champagne!" Emmett said. "I've always wanted to know what it tastes like. You'll tell me right Rose?" I laughed. "Okay, but just one, okay?"

"Fair deal. Now lets get started." Alice said.

"Okay, never have I ever streaked in public." I watched as both Tyler and Austin downed their shots with sheepish grins.

"Okay, tell us your stories." I said leaning back in my chair.

"I was back in Australia. I had just turned eighteen, and I thought it was the best day of my life. So I got totally trashed. So much so that I ended up ripping my clothes off and I ran across the middle of town with my hands in the air and singing Can You Feel The Love Tonight from the Lion King." Just as Tyler had said that last part, I had taken a drink from my cup. I started laughing so hard, the juice shot out of my nose. Which promptly made everyone else laugh. I smiled, not even feeling embarrassed as Alice handed me a napkin. I dried my face off and I looked over at Austin.

"Well, my story isn't as fun." he said. "I was at a party of a friend's to celebrate his engagement. Long story short, I got trashed, and I was dared to run down the street."

"Oh wow. The street!" Tyler said, "How impressive." They laughed and I pulled another card out of the stack. Oh, I knew I was going to take a drink for this one. And this meant I'd have to tell the story. Oh Lord.

"Never have I ever seen my parents having sex." Just as I lifted up my cup, everyone else did, too. Oh this was going to be interesting.

"Alright Rose, you first." Emmett said grinning as Alice refilled everyone's glasses.

"It was a couple of months ago. It was after some Christmas party my parents had gone to. Bella and I were over for Christmas. Well, I had gone out to get a snack and as I headed back to my room, I saw them in plain sight. Their door was open enough that I could see it. And trust me, seeing my parents like that, ass in the air, my Mom moaning in ecstasy as my Dad pounded into her, scarred me for life." Everyone was laughing as I finished the story.

"So, did you ever tell them you saw them?" Emmett asked.

"Eew Emmett! No! Why would I?" He chuckled. "I did."

Alice gasped. "You did not!"

"Yeah, I did. But Ali, do tell your story first. Because my story is going to be pretty interesting. You only get to hear this one once. I love seeing sex on TV, you know when it's not Dad I'm seeing ravage Mom on their bed. Just think, that's how it was when they made you."

"Emmett Christof Cullen! You are one disgusting mother fucker! Now let me tell my story! So it was a few months before I graduated high school. I had just come back from a friend's after a long study session. Government class was a pain, and I just needed someone to stay with. Anyway, I think they thought well, Alice is gone, and heaven knows our sons aren't coming home. So, they decided it would be a grand idea to do it on the stairs. I swear, the stairs! And they weren't exactly being quiet about it either. I thought it was you Emmett." Emmett snorted. "Come on, Sis. I wouldn't even consider doing it at Mom and Dad's. I'm not our brother. If I'm fucking, it's at my place or hers. Do you know how awkward it'd be? Fucking this girl and Dad walking in on us?"

I snickered. "Oh, just think! Carlisle could give you the sex talk ten years late.""

Alice giggled and continued her story. "Anyway, I couldn't go anywhere else but the living room. So I ran back outside and waited till they were done. Well, apparently, I ended up falling asleep waiting. Dad found me out there nearly five hours later."

"And what did you tell him?" I asked.

"I told him the door was locked, and I tried knocking but they must have been dead asleep and didn't hear me. I swear guys, he got this look on his face, and they haven't done it when I've been over since."

Everyone was bent over laughing. Emmett's face was so red and tears were running down his face. As Alice refilled their glasses I turned to Emmett.

"Your turn, Mr. Cullen." I said still giggling from Alice's tail.

"Alright. Here's what happened. I had just come home from prom. And just in case you were wondering, I was prom king. The queen was a bitch. Anyway, I had a few drinks under my belt, I'm not gonna lie. So, I thought I was hearing things when I walked inside. I think that night was one of those nights Alice had one of those many sleep overs at that chick Victoria's house. So, I stood at the bottom of the stairs listening for like five minutes. I heard this creaking, and moans and stuff. I still think I'm hearing things as I go to my room. But nope. There they were in the hallway in front of their room, going at it like it's the end of the world. They didn't see me as I walked into my room, but as soon as I was inside, I couldn't help it guys. I started laughing, and laughing. I couldn't stop. I think the alcohol in my system made me laugh like that. So, I stayed there till the next day. But before I went to sleep, I called Edman. And yes, I told him I was a bit drunk. He thought I was seeing things, but I even went up to the door and stayed as quiet as I could. They were still at it. Edward was grossed out and told me not to tell them anything. I couldn't keep any promises. You know me, when something funny happens, I have to say something about it." He stopped and let us catch our breath.

"You actually called Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not? I mean he deserved to know. What if Mom got Prego? At least then we would both know how or when." Emmett said.

"Good point." Alice said, "I like being the youngest one."

"Go on, go on." Jasper urged and Emmett did.

"So, I fell asleep and didn't wake up till about noon. Man I felt like shit. So I got up and went to find food, and black coffee. In those days, I couldn't handle drinking, much less hang overs. So I found Mom and Dad there, sitting there like nothing had happened. They were all happy and shit, but that was it. So I say hello, get coffee and sit in front of them. Dad asked me how prom had been. I told him I was king. We talked about it for a few then I had to ask. I was like what did you do last night?" Mom smiled and said they'd watched some movie before going to bed. Dad nodded, going along with it. But I knew better. The next question I asked got me grounded, for the rest of the month."

"What was the question Emmett?" Jess asked and then Jasper gasped. "Oh no, you didn't ask what I think you asked, did you?"

"I did. I turned to Dad and I asked him if it was as good as he'd expected. He was confused and asked me if I was talking about the movie. But I stared him down, and then he got it. He told me I shouldn't be asking about that stuff because it wasn't any of my business. I couldn't help it, I laughed again. Stupid alcohol! And then I was all, it isn't my fault that you two were doing it in the hallway when I walked in from Prom. What could I do Dad, stand there and watch, then ask? I don't want to think about how I was conceived. Well, I got grounded, and I don't think they risked it out in public until Ali saw that other time."

"Remind me to never spend the night over there." Jasper said and Alice punched his arm. "Jazzy! That's not nice!" Jasper grinned. "What? It's the truth. I don't wanna be Hearin' nasty goings on down the hall Ali." She nodded and then everyone else recounted their horrid encounters with their parents' Sexcapades.

When all the stories were told I pulled out the next question. And man did I hope a lot of them drank their shots for this one.

"Never have I ever mooned someone out my car window!" I started laughing quietly as I watched. Alice blushed as she drank her shot and we all stared at her, amazed. Emmett was pretty shocked. His mouth hung open and his eyes were huge.

"Mary Alice Cullen." he began and she blushed again, her cheeks deep red. "I thought you were better than that!" She shook her head. "I was drunk!" she said indignantly.

"It doesn't matter if you were high, you still shouldn't have mooned out your car window." Emmett said his arms folded across his chest as he turned to Jasper. "Before she tells this story, you better promise me you'll make sure she never moons another soul that isn't you. And don't tell me if she ever moons you unless she does it publicly, is that understood?" Jasper chuckled.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now, Mary Alice, tell us your story." Emmett said.

"It was my twenty first birthday. I was as happy as could be. I felt like a free woman at last. I was hanging out with Victoria and Jane and well, I was drunker than the rest of them. So, when we were stopped at a light Victoria dared me to moon the car next to us. So I got up on the seat, turned my back to the window, pulled my skirt down, and mooned them."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look and Tanya gasped. "Wait, was that the time Jane called me because…"

"Yes, that was that time. Here's the other part of the story. So, I mooned the car next to me. But what I didn't realize, was that it was an unmarked police car."

"Oh baby sister, you didn't!" Emmett looked like he was about to be sick. "Tell me it wasn't the…" She held up a hand and then turned to me.

"I don't know if you're dad ever told your Mom."

"Told my Mom what?" I asked, my stomach tight. This wasn't going to be so funny anymore.

"The police officer I mooned Rose, was none other than Chief Swan, your Dad." I gasped, choking on my spit. I started coughing uncontrollably. Emmett was the first to reach me. He patted my back and Jasper handed him a glass of water. When I was sure I wasn't going to cough anymore, I drank the water.

"Mary Alice, you are one evil girl." Jasper said grinning at the pixie. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"You okay?" Emmett asked me. His face creased with worry.

"I'm okay now Emmett. I'm just a bit shocked. Alice how could you moon my Dad? "

"I'm sorry Rose! I didn't even bother to check to see who was in the car!"

"Mary Alice, as your big brother, I must say that I am somewhat disappointed. I normally would be proud of you for being brave enough to moon someone, but when you moon our brother's father in law, it's just…" Emmett paused as he made a face. "So gross, and awkward."

Then he suddenly started guffawing. "And it's also so fucking funny. You mooned Charlie!" I couldn't help laughing too. His laughter was just contagious. It was decided a few minutes later that we should probably get some sleep. There were two other bedrooms in the house. Tanya, Jess and Alice took one, and the guys took the other. And somehow, I was the one volunteered to sleep with Emmett. In his room. By this point I couldn't have cared where I slept. He seemed totally fine with it. Alice tossed me a blanket and pillow before we all went off to our respective sleeping quarters.

Emmett had a king sized bed. And it was absolutely the best bed I'd ever had the privilege to fall upon. We lay next to each other a good distance apart.

"Talk about awkward." I muttered as I turned to face him. He lay there, his hands above his head.

"What is?" he turned and looked at me. "Your sister mooning my Dad." He started shaking in silent laughter and I reached over and lightly punched his shoulder. "It isn't funny."

"Rose this is something you can't help laughing about. My baby sister mooned Chief Swan. I think it's pretty hilarious. Even though I am a bit disappointed."

"Well at least you're at least somewhat disappointed." I said.

He chuckled again and I felt my eyes get heavier. I felt Emmett's hand on mine and my eyes popped open.

"Rose, I forgot to tell you." he said looking at me. The moon shone through the window onto us.

"Tell me what?" I asked yawning as I snuggled deeper into my blanket.

"You really did look beautiful as homecoming queen today." I felt my cheeks burn hot as I smiled at him. "Thanks Emmett. You looked really handsome as homecoming king." He grinned shyly at me and I felt my heart melt.

"Thanks."

"Yeah… um… you're welcome." I said.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember what you said that night after the party?"

"What party?"

"The one party." he said and I remembered. "Oh, no. I just remember seeing them, and getting drunk. I don't remember anything else after that. Why?" A slow smile spread across his face as he looked at me.

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"How bad was it?" I asked turning onto my side so I could see him better.

"Not bad." he said reassuringly. But his huge dimpled smile and that mischievous twinkle he had in his eyes didn't feel so reassuring.

"Okay, then. Let me have it. Better late than never." I said reluctantly.

He grinned. "Well you were pretty drunk. You couldn't even stand up for a while. You told me Lauren was disgusting and she should shave her legs. And then you told me that he told you you would die an old maid because you wouldn't find a guy who would wait to have sex with you till you were married." He stopped and I sighed. "Is that it?"

"Nope." he said popping the P.

"I said more?" I asked. I was worried now. What else spewed out of my mouth?

"Oh yeah." he said chuckling.

"What else did I say?"

"You asked me to be your boyfriend. That is, after you asked me if I thought you were good girlfriend material. I told you you were and then you asked me that."

"I did not!" I protested, my cheeks hot. No, not hot, on fire! I asked Emmett to be my boyfriend? While drunk? I'm stupid!

"You did too! I wish I could have recorded it to show you!" Emmett started laughing again. He was the only one here who found this amusing.

"Emmett, don't lie." I said feeling embarrassed. Had I really said that? I mean they did say the truth came out when you were drunk. But I couldn't have said that.

"I'm not lying to you Rose. Hey. " he stopped, grinning, "You even gave me a new nickname. I like it, by the way."

"Oh Lord, I even gave you a nickname?" Now I was deeply worried. What on God's green earth had I called Emmett? I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Yeah, you did. Wanna hear what it is?"

"I'm afraid it's horrible." I said hiding my face in my hands.

"Rosalie Swan, if I didn't like it, I would have told you."

"Okay, what was it?"

I braced myself as he spoke. But nothing and I quite literally do mean nothing could have prepared me for the next thing that came from his perfect lips. "You called me EmmyBear." I could tell he was smiling just from the way he said it. I uncovered my face and I was right. He had this huge grin plastered across his face.

"I did?" I felt shy all of a sudden.

"Yeah, you did." he said, recovering from his latest bout of laughter.

"Well, I mean if you like it, then I guess I shouldn't feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad." he said patting my hand.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said before yawning again.

"Alright, Rose, you'd better get to sleep." he said.

"I am, I am."

"Good night."

It was then that I felt brave enough to say what I said next. Later I would say I was dumb for thinking that me saying it was ridiculous. But I said it, and I didn't regret it.

"Good night, EmmyBear."

"Night Rose." he said. It wasn't even half a minute later when I heard his deep breathing from next to me as he fell asleep. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. His eyes were shut, and he had a big smile on his face. I lay back and I to, was in dreamland seconds later.

A/N: Aww! Cuteness overload! Forgot to mention that "Don't Call Me" is an original song. It will be recorded one day by yours truly! So please let us know what you think! Thanks so much!

-Rose-


	8. Only You

Disclaimer: Any songs, lyrics, books, movies, TV shows, or products mentioned don't belong to us. All of those belong to their rightful owners.

A/N: And now we dive into Emmett's brain and get a look into his thoughts for a bit. Just for a bit. A lot happens here, so hold onto your seats! Here we go!

Songs That Inspired this chapter:

The Wanted: Only You

Mandy Moore: Crush

One Direction: I Want to Write You a Song

8: Only You

EMMETT POV

I gotta say, being woken up at the early hours of the morning totally sucks. That is if you're anyone who wasn't me at this moment. Rosalie woke me up. But not on purpose. I woke up to her throwing her arm over me. I made sure she was asleep before I pulled her closer to me.

I was taking the opportunity right now to be selfish. Let's be honest here folks, I Emmett Cullen was not selfish. Except when it's food, then I'm selfish.

My big brother would be so proud of me. You see, Rosalie was everything to me. She just didn't know it yet. I swear she did things to me that no other girl I've ever been with has ever accomplished. Whenever I talk to her, it's like that awkward phase a guy goes through when he first meets a girl in high school.

And so what? She might be six years younger, but she didn't act it. She was handling all the shit that son of a bitch Connor did to her, and I was proud of her. Connor, yes, I still have to kick his ass…

I never really admitted it out loud, but I'd starting feeling something for her at Christmas almost a year ago. But of course at that time she was already with him. During that short conversation we had over that cup of hot chocolate, I felt like I'd learned so much about her that I felt this instant connection. The interesting thing to me though, was that she didn't mention Connor. Until he showed up all territorial and stuff. I got bad vibes from him from that first meeting. But I didn't feel like telling her. See, I thought it would be the worst thing if I told her I got these bad vibes from the guy she seemed so in love with.

So, me being the nice guy, I left them alone. I thought they'd be done after a while, but they weren't. And honestly, the night I called her in the middle of June I was going to tell her. But when she answered with tears rolling down her face, I couldn't do it. I mean, shit! I didn't want to be the world's biggest asshole and make her cry even more. But when she told me what is was all about, I wanted to grab him by the throat and toss him into the ocean. But for Rose's sake, I didn't.

From that night, we started talking more and hanging out more often.

The day Bella had her fashion show, I saw her performing during the sound check. I had never heard her live, but to hear her then, in that room, surrounded by at least fifty or so other people, I felt like I had gone to heaven and was being sung to by an angel! Rosalie Swan had the most beautiful voice in existence. Everyone else would laugh at me if I said that out loud, except for my older brother. I told him, and he pointed out something I hadn't even brought myself to admit to myself.

"Emmett, as much as you'd love to hide this from me, I can read your mind just by looking at your face and the way you talk about her. You're falling for her man."

I had punched him and he punched me back. It didn't even hurt. "Edman, that's… so true! Damn you and you're weird ability to know what people are thinking! C'mon Edward, turn that creepy shit off and play fair for once!"

"I don't think I can ever turn it off, so you're going to have to deal with it, baby brother. Just say it out loud. Say that you're falling for Rosalie Lillian Swan." He had shaken my arm while saying this and I shoved him away. Even at my age, I hated when my older brother pointed out what he had figured out before everyone else.

"Edward how…" he interrupted me and held up a finger. I had a good four inches on him, and he hated me for it. He demonstrated this by grabbing me by my shirt so he could be at eye level with me.

"Whoa big brother, you have your wife to get all rough with." I said teasing him.

"I will once you admit that what I'm saying is true. You're falling for my wife's baby sister."

I exhaled through my nose and he stared me down. Damn Edward and his stare!

"Fine! I'm falling for her. Are you happy?" I pulled away from that weird hold he had on me and I sat on my couch as he smiled that huge I fucking told you so grin.

"Good, I'll go in your words, be rough with my wife." And then he had just left my house whistling. That had been in May after they'd come back from their honeymoon.

That day I took her with me to go grocery shopping was the first time I had ever lied to her, and I swear, it'll be the last. Just putting that out there. The shopping trip was actually an excuse. I mean come on, everyone knew what to shop for. But in case I ever got caught, I covered my tracks. I made sure I could use my Mom as an excuse, and she agreed. She loved Rose, you see. She treated her like her fifth child. that makes my Mom that much more awesome! I love you Mom! I had even asked Bella if I could take her away from the house for a few hours. Bella had agreed without even a second thought. That was when she told me that we would go to the beach later on. But she wanted me to entertain Rosalie. Trust me, I didn't even think twice. I said yes. So, I found out what her favorite movie was, and I set out to make sure she'd have a pretty fun day.

Everything seemed okay after that. Alice, my pixie sister made it a point to keep me updated on all of Rosalie's adventures. By this point, I knew without a doubt that she was going to be mine, I just didn't know how, or when. She still had Connor.

I guess my thoughts were answered that night she got drunk. Seeing her cry that way wasn't something I enjoyed in the slightest. Especially after the song she had sung. She ran off the stage with tears pouring down her beautiful face, and what else could I do? I ran after her and caught her before she fell.

I carried her to her room and then she told me everything. And that moment when she asked me to be her boyfriend was probably the best moment of my existence! But I didn't say yes. She was drunk, and I would feel wrong taking advantage of her like that. But I wanted to say yes so badly.

But things happened for a reason. I didn't see her for almost two whole months after the news of Bella's baby. and it made my life feel pretty empty. But when I saw her again yesterday in that dress, something in me changed. It was something I couldn't explain. It was there in that living room set that I realized I loved her. Call it stupid, but I did love her, more than anything in this world. Besides my Momma.

I looked back down at Rose and as always, I was struck by her beauty. Rosalie is beautiful both inside and out, you know. She looks like an angel just laying here with her hair all spread out around her head. There was no way I was telling anyone this had happened. This was between us at this moment. Holding her close like this felt so right. It was at this moment that I promised myself that I would always be here for her, no matter what. I would never let her get hurt again, and try my hardest to make her the happiest girl in the world. Most importantly, I wouldn't let Connor near her ever again. From this day forward, she was going to be well taken care of by me. I didn't ever want to see her cry like that ever again. I promised myself all these things and more as I lay back my arms still around her as I fell asleep again.

"Emmett. Psst. Emmett." I opened my eyes and there she was. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were wide. She had this cute half smile on her face. You ever get that urge to just kiss someone? Yep, that just happened.

"What?"

"How did this happen?" I looked down and noticed I still had my arms around her. I quickly let go and I saw her lips sort of turn down at the corners for that tiniest instant. Ah shit, I was already going against my promises.

"It's still early." I said. She grinned and I pulled her down next to me.

She looked up at me with those big blue eyes and smiled shyly at me. Damn that smile.

"Is this the alcohol or do you actually feel the need to hold me like this? I mean, what are we…"

"Ah come on Rose. It's just…" she interrupted me, holding up a hand.

"I know, it's just I haven't been this close to a guy since… him." Oh, right. I pulled away then and she smiled. "Emmett, it's not that I don't want to just lay here, I mean I could do that all day. Oh man!" she put her hands over her face and turned away as I laughed to myself. She was too cute.

"I get it Rose." I said and she turned back to me propping herself up on her elbow. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." I said and she sat up and looked at her phone. "It's not that early Emm.. It's almost noon. Do you think my sister and your brother are done fucking their brains out?" Ah, the way those words rolled off her tongue and past her lips. She's my angel, I swear.

"Hmm… possibly. Chances are, they broke all the furniture. I think you'd better say farewell to your favorite couch." I said as we both got up.

"Oh the horrible tragedy! Another new couch!" she said dramatically. I laughed and we walked out together. "Ew! Jazz, Ali, get a room would you?" My sister and Jasper were up against the wall making out. Hmm… I would have to do that one of these days, at their house. With Rosalie, eventually.

"See Jazz? I told you out here was a bad idea. Oh, fuck! Emmett, did you see?"

"Yep, just about ten seconds of it."

"Please erase it from your memory." she said.

"Nope, little sister I can't. This is payback for all those times you got me in high school. This here is my personal blackmail. Along with a pretty little picture Rose sent me when you went on your date."

"Emmet I hate you!" I walked away but turned and looked over at her.

"I love you too, baby sister. Don't forget that." This, was going to be a pretty damn good day. Why? Rosalie, that's why.

When we eventually pulled up in front of Rose's house, I knew I was going to give my big brother hell. I hadn't done enough of that when the two lovebirds came back from their honeymoon, so now was my chance.

Rose and I were the first ones inside and there they were, looking like Mom and Dad had that morning after my prom. All smiles and eating what had to be their breakfast.

"So, Eddie." I said sitting across from them. He looked up at me. He didn't even look tired. Note to self, ask him how he managed that.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Was it as good as you thought it would be?" Rosalie started laughing.

"It was the best sex I've had since two weeks ago." he said.

"Was it everything you expected it to be brother?"

"Yes. Now stop asking."

"But brother you know I can't. I've got one more question for you."

"What?"

"Did she earn it? And was she worth it? Did you like the way she worked it?" I knew he was probably going to kill me. But he didn't.

"Emmett, I am so glad you asked me those questions. I am happy to let you know that she did earn it, and yes she was absolutely worth it and damn did I love the way she worked it. Is that all?"

"Yep." I said grabbing a cookie off the plate he had in front of him and ate it.

"Oh, wait, another question." I said.

Edward sighed. "What?" Bella looked at me her eyebrows raised.

"Did you break anything? I'm surprised the table's not in pieces." I started laughing and Bella threw her coffee at me. Geez woman! I dodged the cup and it spilled all over the table. Rose squealed as the hot liquid spilled onto the floor.

"Next time, don't inquire about the furniture we broke last night!" she looked pretty pissed. Hey, I was just curious! And she said they did break furniture. Hmm… And were all pregnant chicks like that? Did they really get this mad? Note to self, ask my Mother!

"Bella, what did you break?" Rose asked cleaning the mess.

"Rose I'm sorry, we got a bit carried away and we sort of broke the hammock and the swing, oh and the deck chair that you like to use."

"You guys need to get your own house for this kind of stuff. What is Esme going to say when I tell her that her son and daughter in law broke the furniture she gave me for this house? She's going to think you're sex addicts! I love you both, I really do, but when you two are fucking your brains out like it's the end of the world, you do need to make sure you don't break my stuff!" Yeah, there you go, Rose just went and did it. That right there just sealed the deal. She's a girl after my own heart. I swear the way certain words come out of her mouth… I just needed to make sure they didn't get her into too much trouble. Tee Hee…

Rosalie POV

Emmett had held me while I slept! Emmett! While I slept! Held me! I couldn't form complete thoughts as I watched him give his sister hell about making out outside his bedroom. It was then that I noted that he had the most adorable bedhead in existence! His curly hair was everywhere and it was too cute. At six five, he still had the adorable childish quality. With his curly hair, and dimples and cute smile, he looked like a giant five year old.

Last night had made me realize a lot of things. And when I had woken up this morning with his arms around me, I'd felt something inside me literally heal itself. One of many internal wounds Connor had dealt me when he broke my heart. For the first time since I'd broken up with him, I felt safe, and well… loved.

When we'd returned home, Emmett went straight to asking Edward all these questions. He even asked him if it was as good as he'd thought it would be.

Of course he had answered and said it was everything he'd hoped it would be. And then when Emmett asked if they'd broken the furniture, she had thrown her coffee at him. He had thrown it back, and made a mess. But it was okay. I just wished they hadn't broken anything. Esme had taken a lot of time out to help me with all of it.

"I'll tell her what happened." Bella said looking apologetic as Emmett kept eating cookies with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Bella, you'd better not." Emmett said swiping the last cookie off the plate before his older brother had a chance to grab it. "I have to. We broke the furniture. Rosalie, I am sorry…" my sister blushed and Emmett started laughing. "Bells, you blush for everything. Hey, you think your baby'll blush like you?"

"Emmett Cullen, don't start with my baby!" my sister grabbed a cup of juice and I jumped out of the way as it missed and smashed onto the floor. It was then that I realized what cup she had just broken. I felt tears sting my eyes as I ran to get the dustpan.

"Rose, I'm sorry Sis." Bella called after me.

I grabbed the broom and felt a tear fall onto my cheek. I felt a pair of arms go around me.

"Who did it this time. I will so kill them." I turned and saw Alec standing there, looking concerned.

"It's stupid, really. How did you get here?"

"I came to see you actually, to personally deliver our song. Oh, and because my Mom told me to give you these." he handed me a bag tied with a purple bow. I smiled. "Thanks, Alec." It was then that I thought of something that I hadn't even bothered to think about till then.

"Hey, are you still looking for someone attainable?" Alec grinned.

"You know it. Who do you have in mind?" I chuckled. "He's tall and muscular and very sweet."

"Is it Emmett?" I laughed. "You wish. No, this guy is definitely your type. He's in a band, plays the guitar and—"

"Who is he and where does he live?"

"A few blocks over. I can get him here if you'd like. Want to stay for lunch? Emmett's here."

"Hell yes, Sweetheart. Now why were you sad?"

"A cup of mine broke. It was a limited edition collector's cup It had my zodiac sign on it. My Gran got it for me before she passed away." Alec nodded in understanding and then he saw Emmett and he ran straight for him. He gave him a High Five before looking at me. "Are you okay Rose?"

"Yeah, I'd better go clean up." he stopped me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Rose, it's my fault. Bella told me about the cup and how much it meant to you. I'll get you a new one. I know it won't be the same, but it's the least I could do."

I don't know what came over me at that moment but I dropped the broom and dustpan and rapped my arms tightly around him, pressing my face into his shirt. Which reminded me I still had his clothes folded in the bag Alice let me borrow. It still smelled so much like him. Especially since he had held me when I slept.

"Emmett, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I made her break it." he patted my shoulder before Jasper came in asking if he wanted to go with him and Austin somewhere. I didn't hear where, because Alec was talking my ear off. "You two I swear! So, so cute!" I blushed and quickly left the room. I cleaned up the glass and mopped up the juice as Bella apologized again.

"It's alright. But you'd better tell Esme about the broken stuff."

"I will. I'll call her now." she left the room as I finished cleaning. I called Jake over and told him Alec was here. I'd known for a long time, that he'd had a thing for Alec. I had a feeling Alec would feel the same way.

I made sandwiches for everyone and when Jake arrived, Alec was there to greet him.

And the look that passed between them was pretty much all the proof I needed to declare them perfect for each other.

I ate lunch with everyone else, enjoying their company. After the dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned, I checked on Jake and Alec one last time. They were outside, talking guitars.

I went to my room, closing the door behind me. I sat at my desk and looked at the cork board and saw a picture of Connor and I at Disneyland. I must have forgotten to take it down the night I had thrown all the shit he'd given me in a bag. When I had taken it to Goodwill, the lady behind the counter almost fell over by how much stuff was in the bag.

And when I sold the ring, the man had almost keeled over. He asked me three times to make sure I wanted to sell it. I had assured him that I did. I snagged the picture off the board and ripped it in half. I tossed it into the wastebasket and rearranged the pictures. Bella had given me a picture of her ultrasound and I studied it now. It was literally in the shape of a little bean. You could see the tiniest little head but that was it.

It was amazing to think that something so small would turn into a bouncing little baby. And to think that this little bean would be my niece or nephew in five months. I smiled as I put it back next to the other pictures.

Emmett was still so sure it was going to be a boy. He had made sure to remind of that after we'd left his room to the kitchen for breakfast.

"You know it's gonna be a boy Rose. You can't deny it. It's going to be a mini Edward. That could be a good thing, or a very bad thing."

"It's going to be a girl, Emm." I said grabbing a cup of orange juice and downing it. "So you'd better get the rest of your costume ready, and practice sounding like Olaf." I said grinning.

"I won't have to." he said smugly.

Somehow, I just knew he'd be wrong. I opened my computer and saw I had a missed Skype call from Ange. I called her, hoping she'd answer.

"Hey Rose. How did the shoot go last night?" she asked as I smiled at the camera.

"It went amazing. Ange, Emmett looked so handsome in the tux. I can't wait till you see the pictures!"

"So Emmett was the homecoming king huh? Isn't that cute? Did he like your dress?" she asked excitedly.

"He said I looked beautiful as homecoming queen." I said feeling my cheeks heat up. Ange clapped her hands and I recounted all the events from the previous night. When I was done, she smiled knowingly.

"He likes you Rose. He's not telling you, but everyone who knows him knows or has somewhat guessed that he likes you. Now Rose, please forgive me for this okay?"

"For what Ange?" I asked.

"I know you don't want to discuss the guy, but you've been single for almost three months. And normally, that's a pretty long time for some people. However, I know you deeply loved him. But something about the way you talk about Emmett, let's me know that you like him too. Do you Rose? And why the heck haven't you done something about it?"

I sighed. "Ange I…" I trailed off and looked at the door to make sure it was locked before I spoke again.

"Okay, Ange, I do like him. Something about his cuteness, his personality, the way he treats me, and his adorable sense of humor, and just everything else, just attracts me to him. And do you know how much he makes me blush or laugh? He can do it easier than Connor ever could. When I'm around Emmett I feel like a girl in high school again. He's different than the others. And yeah, I know girls say that all the time, but it's true. And apparently even when I'm drunk, I know this. Why you ask? Because I gave him a nickname!" Ange gasped her mouth hung open. "Oh my gosh! What did you call him Rose? Tell me you didn't call him Hercules? Or Muscle Man? Oh, please no, for the love of all that is holy, tell me you didn't call him Monkey man!"" I shook my head.

"Heck no."

"Oh thank God!" she said relieved.

"Worse." I said and I put my head in my hands.

"What did you call him?" she asked. I pulled my hands away and pressed them against my cheeks

"I called him EmmyBear. Gha! Ange, I'm so stupid!"

"No you aren't, Rose. The brain works in mysterious ways when you're drunk. I bet he even knows you like him. But him, being the gentleman that he is, is waiting for you to be ready to step into another relationship. Might I add that I believe Emmett's a keeper?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It seems like he is. But Ange, how do I know I'm ready for it all again?"

"You just know. Your heart and head will guide you. Sometimes, it's best to listen to your heart over your head though. So if you feel like it's not time yet, then don't force yourself into it. Wait until you feel with everything you are, that it's right."

"Thanks Ange. I needed that."

"What are friends for?" she said with a smile.

"Okay, enough about me and my feelings about Monkey Man. And no, I will not call him that to his face." I added before we both started laughing, "Tell me about my bodyguard, Riley. I know you two have been seeing each other. How is that going? And don't spare me any detail. Nothing about him is new to me. Unless he showed you something weird, like a sixth toe, or a third nipple. In that case, I might have to fire him." I joked and she laughed.

"Riley is such a gentleman. He opens doors, and everything." I grinned. "See, that's a plus. And where have you been on dates? Has he taken you anywhere special?"

"Oh yeah." she told me everything then. About their day trip to Disneyland a couple of days ago, and the late nights at the beach.

"Ooh, Ange. Look at you, daughter of the minister going on late night trips to the beach. Speaking of the minister, has Riley met your Dad?"

"He did, last night actually." she said. I could tell she was blushing.

"And did he prove of him?" I asked.

"He loved him. By the end of the night, he was already calling him son."

"Aw, Ange. How cute."

"It is. Rose, I think he's it for me. I mean, he may just be the one."

"Didn't you say that about Benji a couple of months ago?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Oh come on, how was I supposed to know I was just a front, Rose? He was so secretive about it. Though I've got to say, the guy he cheated on me with was hot. Way too hot, it's illegal." I chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Ange! He was so obvious! Even Edward noticed. And that was at the time when Bella was literally burying him with lists for their wedding." I said and she laughed.

"True. I guess I was just blinded by love." she said and I nodded.

"I'm actually going by your house tonight. We've got another late night at the beach planned. I even put together a picnic." she said.

"Oh did you now?" I teased.

"Shut up!"

"I love you Ange. Call me when you're on your way."

"I will. Love you Rose."

"You love Riley more, I know." I teased. "I mean, we've been like sisters forever."

"Oh shut up. You're such a drama queen sometimes Rose." she said laughing.

"Hey, maybe I should get into acting huh?" I said.

"Oh, Emmett would love that." she laughed. We hung up a few minutes later and I felt so relaxed about everything. Suddenly, my door flew open and Alice came flying in. I heard fast approaching footsteps behind her as she shut and locked the door. She leaned against it to catch her breath.

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked.

"My brother. That's what happened!" she said looking like she was about to cry.

"Which one?" I asked sitting up straighter.

"Emmett. He told Jasper about Marshmallow."

"Why would Emmett do that?" I asked. Marshmallow had been Alice's teddy bear she'd slept with till she was a teen. because she had been deathly afraid of the dark. I only knew this because she had told me about it once. She made me swear I wouldn't say a word.

"I don't know." she said. "Now he probably thinks I'm this chicken. Ugh, my brother is such a dick sometimes!" she said throwing herself onto the floor. There was a loud knock on the door then.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I demanded.

"It's Jazz Rose. Let me in?" I opened the door a crack and saw Jasper in the hall. I let him in and went into the bathroom to let them talk. I took my phone with me. I opened twitter and my screen was suddenly filled with an overwhelming amount of mentions. I scrolled through them and couldn't believe what I saw. Some of the articles were mentioned to me.

RosalieSwan Just confirmed. Connor Williams, Father to Be.

Looks like RosalieSwan got out and stayed away just in time. Lauren Mallory expecting Connor Williams's child!

RosalieSwan Look at that glow! Lauren Mallory steps out with Conor just minutes after announcing her pregnancy!

I locked the phone and did my business. When I walked out, I was beyond angry. Alice and Jasper noticed. "What's wrong Rose?" Alice asked.

"That bitch. That little lying slut! Read this!" I said shoving the phone at her. She read the article I had brought myself to open before walking out of the bathroom. She read it allowed so Jasper could hear.

"It looks like Rosalie Swan got out just in time. Lauren Mallory's representative has just confirmed that she's expecting her first child with boyfriend Connor Williams. She also confirmed that she is now three months along and is very happy and healthy. This of course, brings up the questions nobody could bring themselves to ask. Was what Rosalie Swan said true after all? Was Connor fooling around with Lauren before their relationship ended? No comment has come from Rosalie's end, but we will keep you updated. Congratulations to Lauren and Connor! Check out the pictures below of their outing to Starbucks." Alice set the phone on the bed as I opened the closet and pulled out a box I'd kept there. Full of framed photos of us. I took the first one out and threw it across the room.

"I hate him so much!" I screamed as it crashed and shattered near Jasper. He and Alice came to my side and took turns handing me the frames as I chucked them onto the floor. I stomped on them, feeling satisfied with every crunch and smash.

"Let it out Darlin', tell us how ya really feel." Jasper said soothingly as I kept breaking them. Jasper followed behind me picking up the pictures. He knew me well, my cousin.

"He slept with her, and got her knocked up! Was his fucking goal in life to make me look like the pathetic ex or something?" I shouted angrily as I broke the last frame and Jasper picked up the picture. I went straight for the door and they followed as I kept crying.

Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs with Tanya and Edward.

"Do you need to go outside?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I answered. Bella looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"How did you hear?" I asked her through my tears.

"News reporters are calling us." Tanya said as Tyler appeared with a stack of old plates and more picture frames.

"I knew these pictures of you two I may or may not have swiped out of his house a couple of weeks ago would have been useful. And how he hasn't noticed they're gone is beyond me. But let's go outside."

We went into the backyard and I took the plates and threw them everywhere.

"He lied to me. I can not believe him. I hate him for all of this." I said as the plates made a beautiful crashing sound as they hit the ground. I saw Emmett, Austin and Riley come out of the house.

"And I hate how he's just so damn happy about it!" I shouted throwing a plate narrowly missing Emmett's head.

"Whoa, what's going on?" he asked stepping around the glass. He stopped in front of me and I got angrier. He was in my way, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"She's knocked up the slut! Connor got her knocked up! She's three months pregnant!" I said and he quickly jumped out of the way as I threw another plate. It hit the side of Jasper's house and split perfectly in the middle.

"I just want to get him and cut his dick off!" I said throwing a picture frame away. I heard someone grunt and I turned and saw Emmett bent over and Jasper Edward and everyone else laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett I'm so sorry." I said my anger slightly tainted by embarrassment.

"No. problem. Just… keep… going." he said through clenched teeth. He had the frame in one hand as his face creased in pain.

I turned in the other direction so I wouldn't hurt him.

"And you know what's worse?" I asked chucking the frame I grabbed off the stack into the pool. Austin dived in and grabbed it for me.

"What?" Emmett asked, still sounding like he was still in some serious pain. Did I really aim that low?

"That it happened when we were still together!" I kicked the rest of the stack over and stomped on it. I stomped on all our memories, and cherished moments. I stepped on unforgettable days, weeks, months of my life. All thanks to him.

"He did not. Are you serious? I didn't know that!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yeah, three months! Count back!" I snapped. She didn't looked phased by that. I picked up the pictures and angrily tore them all into bits. Emmett was standing again, and he handed me the last frame.

"I would smash this for you but you know, it's your job. You let it all out Rose." he said putting an arm around my shoulders supportively as I stomped on that one too. And then I just fell. Emmett sat there holding me as I sobbed angry tears. They fell onto his shoulder but he didn't seem to care. I faintly remember everyone leaving us there in the middle of my backyard, with the sun shining on us. The wind blew, sending leaves skittering past us as I just kept crying.

Emmett rubbed my back, letting me know he was there, and it'd be alright.

After a while I lifted my head, my eyes dry. I had no more tears left to cry. I was wrung out.

Emmett still held me there as I took a few deep breaths. My head hurt and my eyes stung.

"Hey Emm?"

"Yeah?" he asked, still not letting go.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for hitting you um, there." I said feeling embarrassed again.

"You're forgiven Rose." he said a hint of a smile in his voice.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes. It was he who broke the silence.

"Hey Rosalie?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I like you." I could have sworn I heard a choir of angels singing from somewhere when he said that. Ange had been right. And when I say chorus of angels, I meant the whole deal. All five sections, perfectly harmonizing as they sang the "Hallelujah" part of the Messiah.

"Hey Emmett?" I said resting my head back on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I like you too." I lifted my head and saw that he wore a huge dimpled smile. We stayed like that for who knows how long, just staring at each other. It felt good to know that he knew that I liked him, and that he returned the feelings.

When we finally stood up, he helped me pick up the rest of the broken glass and pictures. We threw them away and then he said he had to go. Nothing else was said about us liking each other. He just gave me a long hug before he and the guys left who knows where.

I was still mad though. The headlines were everywhere. Mom had called and said that if she were near him at that very instant, she would strangle him. That had made me laugh.

At around seven, Ange came by, telling me that the whole city was abuzz with the news.

"Everyone's not happy with what happened. A lot of people believe it was all a plan of some sort. That they planned for it all to happen this way."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Lauren is just that vindictive." Bella said eating Goldfish, smothered in cheese. Lots of it.

"She is." I agreed.

"Well, just remember, that karma's a bitch. You get served what you deserve. It'll come for them someday." Ange hugged me and then she and Riley left for their date.

It was around midnight when Alice came into my room with a bag in her arms.

"Okay, are you ready?" I nodded and I slipped into a pair of black jeans, and a black shirt. I pulled my hair into a bun, and tucked it into a black beanie. Bella and Edward were already asleep, and they didn't know we were doing this. After Ange and Riley had left for their date, Alice and I had prepared a little surprise that would play out at Connor's. I thought it was well deserved for all the shit he'd put me through. And Tyler had happily volunteered to come along. We were planning to egg his house along with a lot of other things. We knew that he wasn't home tonight. Tyler had done some digging and knew he'd be at Lauren's.

We left in Tyler's car a few minutes later loaded down with all our supplies. We parked a ways away from his house in a clump of trees Tyler had scouted out for just this purpose. I carried the eggs, and Alice carried the tote bag full of what she called sweet, sweet revenge. Not even Tyler knew what was in it. As Tyler had promised, the house was dark. I went around bak and looked inside.

Alice handed me a carton of eggs and I opened it, balancing it in my hand, I plucked an egg from it and looked at the house for the perfect spot. I threw it, and it smashed onto the window directly in front of me. I saw Alice spraying what looked to be pink foam all over the patio furniture. I saw Tyler running around the side of the house spraying a can while simultaneously sticking toilet paper on the wall. I noticed that where ever the stuff from the can landed, whatever it was, held the paper in place. I kept throwing eggs at the walls and windows. By the time I'd finished the whole house, I had used eighteen cartons. I stepped back, and saw all the damage that had been done. Silly string was everywhere, mixed in with the eggs, toilet paper and what appeared to be whipped cream. Tyler had used a bucket of paint and dumped it all over his grass. Before leaving, we double checked to make sure nothing would point back to us. As a funny move on Tyler's part, he drew a pink and blue heart on the front door. We left taking the rest of the supplies with us.

It was almost three when we slipped in and threw everything into the trash can. Alice said that it would probably be better if we used the rest of the eggs for breakfast, and store the whipped cream in the fridge in the garage. We did, but the chalk Tyler had used for the heart had to go.

He crushed it and dumped it into the sink till it went down the drain. I showered and climbed into bed, wondering what would happen once he got home.

But those thoughts soon left my mind as Emmett's smiling face after I'd told him I liked him came to the forefront of my mind.

I called him, without even thinking. It took him a while to answer.

"Rosalie? What's up?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry. I just um, couldn't sleep. I won't keep you long, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For staying with me after the whole plate breaking thing. I really appreciate it."

"You know I'll always be here for you right Rose?" he asked me, sounding a bit more awake.

"I do now." I said yawning.

"Just remember, if he comes near you, let me know."

"I will. Hey are you busy tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Nope. Why?" he asked me.

"I want to plan Alice's birthday party. I want it to be a surprise party though. And since you're her brother, I thought you could help me with some ideas."

"Oh you bet I do. Especially when it comes to my baby sister."

"Good, so do you want to come over?" I asked.

"Yeah, what time?" he asked.

"Maybe at around one-ish?"

"Okay. I'll be there." he yawned, and so did I.

"Good night Rose. Get some sleep." he said and I smiled. "I will, and you'd better get sleep too."

"Me? No way. I'm used to early mornings." Emmett said.

"Clearly. You've yawned eight times in the past five minutes. So go to sleep, Emm. Or I will tell Edward about Olaf. I mean I should anyway, you told Jasper about Marshmallow. How could you?"

"Oh Rose come on." he groaned. "No, it was mean Emm." I said.

"Alright, Rose you win. But I still have the picture of her on her first date." he said with a chuckle.

"Good point, just don't spill anymore childhood secrets about anyone, alright Emm?"

"Yes Mam. Now go to bed, and that's an order."

"Yes Sir."

"Good night Rose."

"It's already almost dawn, so good morning." I said smiling.

"Whatever. Good morning Rose." he said laughing.

"Morning Emm."

"See you later."

"Okay."

I could tell he was stalling. "Bye." he said with a chuckle.

"Bye."

"Bye again." he said, laughter still evident in his voice.

"Bye." I said before erupting into a fit of the giggles.

"Who's hanging up?" I asked.

"We both will, at the same time." he said. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Bye." he said.

"Bye." I said, hitting the end button smiling to myself. Emmett was a keeper. Whether he would be mine to keep, I didn't know just yet. I hoped he would be. It was time for me to move on, and if I moved on, I'd want it to be him.

I closed my eyes, and that was the last thing I thought of before going to sleep.


	9. Drunk On Love

Disclaimer: All foods, products, songs, lyrics, or TV shows all belong to their rightful owners. We own nothing.

A/N: This chapter's pretty long! So enjoy and let me know what you think in some reviews! Thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday! Means so much!

Songs that inspired this chapter!:

The Wanted: Glad You Came

Maroon5: Love Somebody

The Wanted: Drunk On Love

9: Drunk On Love

When I woke up at ten, I felt refreshed. Had it been just yesterday that news of Connor's baby had broken? Wow. It felt aeons ago to me. I was still pissed about it, but in the end, I was better off now.

I went downstairs and found everyone there, waiting with huge smiles on their faces. Bella had her iPad in her hands with everyone trying to see what it said.

"Rose, come look at this!" Tyler exclaimed, beckoning me over with a hand as he ate a waffle. He moved out of the way so I could see what they were so excited about.

It was a breaking story, about Connor's house. Apparently, he'd found it totally trashed at seven this morning, and the police were already investigating. His representative apparently claimed that Connor had his suspicions about it being his former bandmates.

Tyler chuckled and so did Alice.

"What do you know about that?" Bella asked turning to me.

"Um… nothing." I said grinning.

"Rosalie Lillian Swan, did you egg his house?" she asked her eyes wide.

"So what if I did? Don't all of you think he deserved it?" Bella pressed her lips together and nodded slowly.

Edward started chuckling. "Oh, Emmett would be so proud of you Rose. Why don't you give him a call and tell him that you're quiet a prankster?"

"No, Edward, shut up. Emmett would not care! And if I tell him, it won't be now. I'll tell him when he comes over later." I said.

Now everyone turned to me with curious expressions. "He and I told each other we liked one another yesterday. Are all of you satisfied?" Nobody said a word.

"What? Is that so shocking to you?"

Alice and Edward were the first to react.

"Well I'll be damned! It took you long enough." Edward said grinning.

"I could have bet on this!" Alice said clapping her hands before she and her brother raced around the table and squished me between them in a tight hug.

"But is that why he's coming here later today?" Edward asked a few minutes later after I'd grabbed a plate and filled it with eggs and bacon.

"No. We've got other plans that aren't really up for discussion yet." I said discreetly kicking both Bella and Edward under the table.

"Oh boy." Tyler said winking at me. "But when will they be up for discussion?"

"Whenever we decide." I said and he nodded.

"They had pictures up, who drew that big pink and blue heart on his front door?" Tanya asked.

"Me of course. Don't you just love my creativity?" Tyler asked her.

Bella started laughing then. "Oh Tyler, you're amazing."

"Why do you think I got all A's in my art classes back in school? I always tell Rose that if my producing career totally flops, I could get into art again." he said chuckling.

"Don't you remember that huge birthday card he made me for my eighteenth birthday?" I asked her.

"Oh right! That was something alright." Bella said.

Alice left a few minutes later. She had some things to do, and of course, she took my cousin along with her. I took that time to tell everyone about Emmett's reason for coming over.

"So, as you all may know, today is the first of October. Alice's birthday is ten days away. I was thinking we plan a little surprise party for her. I asked Emmett to help for two reasons. One, he told Jasper about Marshmallow, and two, he is her brother. So I need his and the rest of your guys's help for all of this to work out. And yes, I do realize her birthday falls on a Sunday. But I already spoke about this with Ange, and she'll be here too. So will you help?"

"Of course we will." Bella said smiling at me. "We all know what she does and doesn't like, so this'll be easy."

"Okay, but remember, nobody can tell her about it. I need to tell Jasper to keep her busy so she won't suspect anything.

"That's easy. He's already willing to jump in front of a car for her." Edward said chuckling.

"Perfect. Each of you will be in charge of something. I'll create a group iMessage going so we can make sure everything goes according to plan. Once Emmett gets here, we can make plans." I said.

"But do we really have to wait till one? I want to get started now." Bella said.

"I guess not. Should I call him and see if he's okay with coming now?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Edward said.

I went upstairs and grabbed my phone. By the time I'd returned to the table, it was ringing. He answered on the third ring, sounding wide awake and already full of so much energy.

"Rosalie, what's up buttercup?" Thankfully, it wasn't on speaker. Edward and Bella would have endlessly teased me about that.

"Hey Emm! I'm great. Quick question, are you busy?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Want to come over now?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Aw, Rose, you miss me already?" he teased. I felt my cheeks burn hot and Bella nudged Edward who nodded.

"Maybe I do." I said laughing.

"In that case I'll be there in ten." he hung up and I set the phone down and Edward and Bella started laughing.

"How cute. What did he say to make you blush?" Bella asked.

"He asked if I missed him already."

"To which she replied, maybe I do." Edward added his voice going up in pitch as he mocked me.

"Oh shut up." I said blushing again.

And true to his word, Emmett did show up ten minutes later. We all gathered in the living room and discussed themes.

"Well, Alice loves the color pink." Bella said.

"She doesn't just like pink Bells. Our baby sister loves every single color of the rainbow. As long as it isn't black or gray, she likes it." Emmett said.

"And she has a major sweet tooth. Ever since she was able to chew, she loved candy." Edward added.

"Okay, so she loves colors and candy. Easy. We'll make it candy land themed. Everything will be colorful, and there will be endless amounts of candy." I said.

"Rosalie, you are a genius!" Emmett exclaimed sending a huge smile at me from across the room. I blushed. "Thanks." I said quietly.

"Rose, your idea sounds great. Could you still make those streamers out of candy?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I just need Jolly ranchers, lollipops, Laffy Taffy's and Air Heads. Oh and that string we used for your wedding, to hold up the arc of balloons.

"We can get all that today." Bella said.

"We could. So it's agreed then. Candy land themed party for Alice?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." I said. I assigned them all something to do. Emmett and I would be in charge of the candy and other supplies. Edward and Bella were in charge of the food, Tyler and Austin were in charge of the music, and Jess and Tanya were in charge of the cake and sending the invitations.

"And Jasper will make sure she stays away on the day of. Hey, maybe I can see if I could book them a few things, to take up their time." Bella suggested.

"Good idea." I said.

"Or you could just make them go grocery shopping." Emmett said and we laughed.

"We could." I agreed.

"But we could buy all of those things two or so days before, couldn't we?" Tanya asked.

"Some of them yeah, but I need to get the candy tomorrow, or the day after so I have time to get the strings of candy ready. But I need the cake ordered today."

"We're on it. And we'll send out invitations tomorrow. I know a place that makes them just how you ask them to. We'll go over now and we'll send you guys pictures so we can pick. Deal?" Tanya asked.

"Alright then. Operation Alice is officially underway!" I said and they all cheered.

"Come on Emmett. We'd better at least figure out what we're going to get her." I said standing from the couch. Tanya and Jess were already halfway out the door.

"We should all coordinate." Tanya said over her shoulder as she left.

"We can try!" I shouted just before the door closed.

Emmett, Bella, Edward and I ended up huddled around my laptop, to look for her gift. Or at least for some ideas.

And at around four that afternoon, the invitations were printed, the cake was ordered, and Austin and Tyler were barely scratching the surface of Tyler's expansive music library for what would be in Austin's words, a kick ass birthday playlist for the birthday girl.

We stopped talking all things party as soon as Jasper pulled up.

"So, Emmett, the LA premiere of Radioactive is this Tuesday. You excited?" Bella asked as she rested her hand on her belly. It was the size of a cantaloupe, Edward said.

"Hell yeah. Guys, you'll love it."

"So, you're allowed to take two people with you. Who are they going to be? Obviously, I know one of them is going to be me." Edward said with an easy smile at his brother. Emmett grinned.

"Yeah, I know Mom isn't into it, so you and Dad. I promised him. Last time, he didn't make it."

"Right. Guy's night out it is!" Edward and Emmett bumped fists and Bella and I smiled at them.

Alice came racing in with shopping bags. Jasper looked as happy as could be as he walked in behind her with even more bags.

"So, Emmett, I got you your premiere suit. And yes, I know you're taking Dad and Edward, so I took the liberty to get them stuff too. Now, you two go and try them on."

"Seriously Ali?" Emmett protested as he got up.

"Yes, now go. Both of you." She shoved bags at them and they went, grumbling the whole way up the stairs.

"Now, Bella, I know you don't want any baby things yet, but look at what I found for little Bella!"

"Alice, we don't know what it's going to be yet. You can't by things for it without knowing." Bella said.

"Oh shush, and just look at what I got her!"

Bella opened the bag and pulled out an adorable little pink and white dress, complete with it's little hat, shoes and blanket. The blanket was trimmed in lace just like the dress and hat.

"Oh Ali, it's so beautiful. Now I really want it to be a girl." Bella said clutching the little outfit to her chest.

"Well, you're five months along. Haven't you found out already?" Alice asked.

"We told the doctor we wanted it to be a surprise." Bella said.

"I agree with Alice though Bella. I think it will be a girl. Isn't there this thing Moms go by? It's something like riding high, it's a guy. I don't remember. But it's something about how your belly's shaped, or some weird shit like that. The point here, is that by looking at how high or low it is, or whatever, you can figure out if it's going to be a boy or a girl. Ask Mom about it. Apparently, that's how Gran figured out we were both going to be girls."

Bella chuckled. "Alright, I'll ask her. I was thinking we should all have a girl's night on Tuesday while the boys go out to the movie."

"That'd be fun. What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"wait, maybe we should spend the time that they're gone putting something together." Alice said just as Edward and Emmett walked down the stairs. And when we got a full view we all gasped.

"Oh… my… gosh." I said feeling breathless. This was like Homecoming shoot 2.0! But better! There was no tie, or corsage, but there was the suit, and the gorgeous man in it.

I could tell Edward had a huge effect on Bella too, because her eyes literally grew huge! And her jaw was all but dragging on the floor as she ran toward him.

"So, ladies." Emmett said as he walked toward us, stopping just in front of us before striking a pose. "Do I look good?"

I looked at him and was somehow unable to form words as I kept staring at him. Alice nudged me and I cleared my throat.

"Emmett… yes you do. I um… mean you really do look good. Better than good actually." I said before blushing.

"You do, Emm. Absolutely dashing. I knew this would fit you to perfection." Alice said proudly.

"You'll be the talk of the town come Tuesday night." I said and he smiled widely at me.

"Why thank you Rose." he said with a grin. then he bent and placed a kiss on my forehead. Alice snuck a grin behind his back as he turned to address Bella, whom was rapped around Edward. I leaned my head against the back of the couch and replayed that kiss on the forehead in my mind over and over again. It wasn't until Jasper plopped down beside me and pointed out that I had a goofy grin on my face that I shook myself out of my little bubble.

I watched Emmett give Bella shit about how she'd been rapped around Edward.

"Are you two going to take that upstairs? Or are you going to pull a Carlisle and Esme, circa whatever year that was that Alice saw them doing it, and just fuck on the stairs? You two are better off up in your room. At least then the noises you two make during your throws of passion aren't as loud. I mean, you already got your neighbors thinking someone was murdered here a couple nights ago." he said. Bella turned on him, angry. "Are you implying that I make horrible noises during sex with my husband?"

"Nah, Bella, come on now. You know I was just joking and…"

"Emmett, don't give me that! You think I sound horrible!"

"Not that it would matter what I thought. You didn't marry me, Bells." Emmett said chuckling.

"So you do?" she asked growing angrier.

"Bella love, calm down. And what? Mom and Dad did it on the stairs? Alice! Why didn't you tell me!" Edward said.

"No, Bella, I'm not saying you sound bad. Man you pregnant women over think things!" Emmett said shaking his head. I focused on his mop of curly hair as he did so. Hmm, what would it be like to run my fingers through that?

"Oh, now you think I over think things?"

"Shit, Bella, no. I'm just saying. I don't think you sound horrible, because I don't pay attention to that. I just heard Earned It and some other noises that we all assumed was you and Edward."

Bella's face instantly morphed back into a smile and I did have to wonder if Emmett was right about her over thinking. I also did have to wonder about those mood swings… I had to talk to Mom about that one day.

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry Emmett." Emmett let out his trademark guffaw.

"It's okay Bells. Just listen carefully next time." Bella snorted and nodded.

"What did you mean when you said Mom and Dad were on the stairs?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Oh, you know, Ali walked in on our parents fucking like monkeys on the stairs when she was a senior. Nothing new." Emmett said.

"Oh, very delightful." Edward said before he and his siblings laughed.

I smiled to myself as I went to the kitchen to see what I could start for dinner. Thanks to my Mom, and Dad's Mom, Granma, Bella and I had become expert cooks. Though I wasn't as good at making Italian dishes, like my older sister, I was pretty good at making other things, like baked chicken, salads, and other such delicious foods.

Alice followed me into the kitchen, looking over her shoulder as she did.

"So, I was thinking we plan a little party for my dear brother."

"A party?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little celebration for after the LA premiere of his movie. And if we have to, we'll invite his costar, Miranda Blake." she said her name with a tone of distaste, and I wondered what she'd ever done to Alice.

"Wow, Alice, do I sense a bit of resentment toward Ms. Blake?" I asked.

"Well, Rose, honestly, you can't deny that you don't like her either." she said hopping up onto the counter next to the toaster.

"All I know is that she was Lindsay. I haven't ever really talked to her. Why don't you like her?"

"She is a total flirt. And I get that mostly all hollywood actresses can be, especially in these films, but she won't let my brother out of her sight whenever she gets within twenty feet of him. She stalks him, and once even told a bunch of his loving fans that they were dating. Do you not remember that rumor that was floating around at the time of the wedding?" I pushed my hair out of my face and decided I wouldn't cook tonight. I was too excited for Alice's party, and besides, there was nothing around here that I could use. We had sort of neglected our grocery shopping for the past few weeks.

"Oh right." I said remembering that rumor. "And just about every female hated her for it when they believed her."

"Exactly. I also don't like her because she said the clothes I design looks like it should be worn by sluts. How dare she? I mean I take every type of girl into consideration when I sketch out my ideas!" she was getting riled up. Her face was turning red, and she had her hands on her hips.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Ali. She's just hating on your amazing creativity." I assured her. She grinned.

"I know right? Anyway, once I even heard her trash talk Bella's line, but according to the report, one of the other actresses in the movie, Carmen Caravelli told her to shut her and I quote, "flapping fish lipped mouth", before she smacked it shut for her. I guess nobody in the movie liked her. How did my brother deal with kissing her? I mean did they not realize that she had deformed lips? Ugh!"

"Well, I've only seen two sneak peaks of it online. Isn't she the perfect person for the role? She was the bitchy daughter of Robert's command unit, right?" Alice laughed throwing her head back. "Yeah, you're right. Aha! As soon as the premiere's over, my brother doesn't have to deal with her. What's for dinner by the way?"

"Maybe we'll go pick something up. Our supplies here are very limited. I doubt your big lug of a brother wants to eat Cocopuffs and waffles for dinner. Especially if all we have to drink is Austin's half empty bottle of Vodka and a bottle of seltzer water." Alice hopped down off the counter and said, "Well, you see, I sort of had this feeling you nor you sister would be making anything, so I sort of already went and picked up Chinese food. And yes, I made sure to get Bella her orange chicken and noodles with extra soy sauce and teriyaki sauce too. Jasper left it in the car. Come on out and help me please? I ask you because Emmett would be halfway done with the egg rolls by the time we come back inside." she said that last part with a grin as we headed outside.

We lugged the paper bags filled with delicious smelling food into the living room and Bella grinned and clapped her hands. "Please Alice, tell me you brought me my orange chicken with noodles with extra soy sauce and teriyaki sauce? Oh, and the egg rolls?" Alice smiled.

"Of course I did." she said pulling out a huge takeout box and handing it to my sister with a fork. We never ate with chopsticks, ever since we were kids.

"Egg rolls!" Emmett whooped as he dived for the smaller bag filled with them. Alice handed us each our boxes and we ate, discussing Emmett's movie, and Bella's baby. It was the perfect ending to a Thursday, if I do say so myself.

The day of Emmett's premiere dawned cool and sunny. Alice was readying herself for a day of making sure her brother would be perfectly dressed for the occasion. He wouldn't arrive here till around two, but she wanted to make sure his clothes were perfectly ironed and looked absolutely perfect. Carlisle had gotten a half day and he and Esme would arrive around the same time as Emmett. For the past few days, Alice and I had secretly planned Emmett's party for him. He had not the slightest inkling of our planning. This however, had pushed back our little shopping excursion. But we would go tomorrow. Today was all about Emmett. Ever since the day we'd begun preparations for the birthday surprise for Ali, we'd become even closer. He'd stay over later and when he'd get home, we'd FaceTime. Edward and Bella knew about our relationship and they were all for it. I mean, we weren't together obviously, but they loved the fact that we were now practically inseparable. Edward had even volunteered to drop out of the guys' night, but I had strongly refused that.

"Edward, it's your guys's night to hang out. I am not going to get in the way of that. Besides, I need to be here with your wife and sister to make sure all the last details are perfect for his party." I said.

"Alright. Maybe next time." he said winking before going upstairs.

"And what was that wink for Cullen?" I called up to him as he went. He turned and winked again, "Ms. Swan, I do know a bit more than you do, just leave at that." he smirked and then he was gone. I had growled in frustration and flopped onto the couch.

Now I sat here, laying out the very shirt Emmett would be wearing. Alice was searching through a bag next to me muttering to herself. Bella sat on the bed sketching in her book.

"Ah hah! I found it!" I turned and she pulled out a royal blue tie, handing it to Bella before giving me another one in the same color.

"Don't you think the three of them would look handsome with these?" she asked.

"Yes." I said, knowing that if I disagreed with her, she'd kill me. It was five till two. I knew they'd all be in here any minute, talking, getting dressed and what not. Just as I thought that footsteps thundered up the stairs and Tyler appeared with a bowl of something in his hands.

"Rose, want pasta?" He shoved a forkful in my face and I opened my mouth. And when I tasted the pasta, I sighed contentedly as I chewed.

I took the bowl and took another forkful.

"I take it you think it's good then?" Tyler asked me.

I moaned with satisfaction.

"Rosalie, I thought that was for the bedroom, not you know, here, with a bowl of pasta in your hands." I looked up and saw Emmett with a huge grin on his face, his blue eyes dancing as he chuckled.

I blushed, "It's so good though." I said looking down at the bowl as he and Tyler laughed. I ate in silence and when I was done, Tyler took the bowl from me an left.

"So, Rose, what are you doing later tonight?" Emmett asked me as Edward came into the room still in his suit from work.

"Nothing, the usual. Watching True Blood. I need to catch up. I just finished season one, and I really need to get onto season two. Maybe I'll sit there and eat more of that orgasmic pasta.

"True Blood. Not one of my favorites." Emmett said making a face.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"It's so… well, boring. Then again, I've only seen the first two minutes of the first episode.

"I'll make you a deal, if you're up for it, we can watch the first episode together when you get home."

"Done deal, Rose." I smiled as he walked into the bathroom. I left the room. I went downstairs and saw Tyler stirring something in a bowl.

"You just tried one of tonight's dishes. Glad you liked it." he said grinning at me as I hopped up on a stool at the island.

"I did. Thanks Ty."

"My pleasure. So, did you two arrange to watch the first episode of True Blood together for tonight?" I felt my cheeks grow hot and he hooted.

"Damn! Is it like a date?" I reached over and smacked him.

"No!"

"Uh huh." he said chuckling.

Carlisle and Esme walked in then and the conversation ended there.

The next four hours flew by in a blur. The guys got dressed ate dinner and left. Emmett shot me a grin before leaving. Nobody failed to see it.

When they left in the limo Alice had hired on for them. As soon as they were out of sight, we moved fast. The guys started putting out the tables and chairs with me directing them. Bella was in charge of the food.

When the tables were set we put up the decorations. I helped inflate the blue and gold balloons. And by the time I was done tying the strings on, my fingers were so sore. It was a pain to deal with.

We watched the event on the online stream. When Emmett showed up with his brother and Dad we cheered along with the other thousands of girls there.

"He looks really hot Ali. Fabulous job." I said to Alice. She grinned.

"Oh, of course. Oh, look, Miranda." I watched as she showed up, completely ignoring everyone as she ran to catch up to Emmett.

"Such a hoe!" Bella exclaimed and I snorted.

"Well it's true." she said. I nodded.

I saw how Edward and Carlisle got on either side of him as she approached. Emmett's publicist and some other dude walked behind them as they reached the end of the carpet. Miranda was stopped by a well known reporter and she had no choice but to stop. Her publicist was there then too. I didn't see Emmett on the screen again. After a while, Alice shut it off and we got everything else ready. We had invited Miranda out of courtesy, since we'd invited the rest of the cast. She had apparently, declined the invitation. But anything was possible. Of course, we hadn't told her it was for Emmett. We'd just said it was an after party for the whole cast.

"I am so proud of my big brother. This is his biggest role since last year. This is bound to win him a dozen awards." Alice said as we filled bowls with chips and Bella's homemade guacamole.

At nearly ten, everything was set. I knew it was going to be a pretty long night. I made myself a cup of tea as we waited. The movie had started at eight. So they would be here at around ten thirty.

Esme sat next to me with her own cup of tea as Tyler zoomed around the table with the napkin holders and the forks and spoons.

"How are you sweetie?" Esme asked me. I smiled at her as her kind green eyes met mine. Edward had been the only one born with his mother's eyes, of course.

"Excited. I'm proud of him." She smiled as Mom joined us. She'd dropped in at around eight with Dad who had taken the job of lookout. Bella was out there with him.

"I am too. He has accomplished so much in his five years as an actor. A lot of Carlisle's patients still can't believe he's his son. Some of my clients are still amazed by it as well."

"I think the reason for them not being able to believe it, is because you two act like parents of a famous celebrity. You act normal, and lead normal lives. I've seen some parents completely take advantage of their child's status. It's really sad to see." Mom said.

"Very true Renee. I think that's what a lot of people expect of Carlisle and I. Of course, I'm pretty sure that's what they think you and Charlie would do. Rosalie has made quite a name for herself." Esme said smiling at me again.

"She has. And we are so proud of her." Mom said and I smiled.

"Of course, she's also made quite an effect on a certain movie star we know." Esme said and she and Mom exchanged a look.

I pretended to ignore it.

"Sweetheart, what do you think of Emmett?" Esme asked as Mom beamed.

"Um." I paused as Bella came in for a sweater she'd left on the couch.

When she left I grinned. "Bella and Edward know. Well, everyone here. We both like each other. We told each other a couple days ago. After I found out about Connor's baby. I had broken a bunch of plates and picture frames and well, he was the one to stay with me when I finished." I blushed as I continued.

"He let me cry on his shoulder and then after a while, he told me. I really like him." Esme squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh sweetheart, that's amazing." Esme exclaimed as Mom nodded.

"Are you to in a relationship?" Mom asked. I shook my head. "No. He is so patient. That's one of the reasons I like him. He's willing to wait for me to let him in, you know? I mean, I want to, but at the same time, I feel that by letting him in now would ruin any chances of the relationship surviving.

"you're a smart and beautiful girl, sweetheart. I have no doubt in my mind that you are perfect for my baby. Oh Renee, isn't this exciting?"

"Of course! Charlie can't wait for it to happen either! He is so excited. He adores Emmett." Just as she said it, Dad came in. "They're here." We all jumped up and headed outside. A cool breeze was picking up as the three men climbed out of the car with huge grins on their faces. Behind their car, others were lining up as cast members poured out of them. I saw Miranda there, with some blond guy. Emmett and his brother and Dad came up to us and we surrounded him.

"How was the movie?" I asked him as he ran up to me and engulfed me in his trademark bear hug.

"It was awesome Rose! I looked bad ass, of course." he said grinning as he let me go and looked out at the people gathered in front of the house.

"Rose, why are they here?" he asked me.

"Well, go inside first. I think that'll explain it." I said as he pushed him gently toward the door. He looked a bit confused as he opened the door. I saw Miranda edging closer and when Emmett saw the banner Tyler had made that said: Welcoming Robert! AKA Emmett! He laughed and turned to us.

"I love it! Come on everyone!" he gestured for everyone to follow him, and we did. I held the door for everyone as they walked in.

"Your dress looks nice Rose." a girl said stopping and letting a few others go in.

"Thank you. Uh…" I studied her, trying to remember who she was. She laughed.

"I'm Carmen. Emmett is a dear friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Carmen. Come in" she followed me inside and we ran smack into Miranda and the guy she'd come with talking.

"I am so sorry." I said stepping aside. She turned and looked at me with a small smile.

"No problem. Love the dress." she said.

"Thanks." I said and I walked away as Carmen sighed.

"SHe's nice. She complimented my dress." I said to Alice a few minutes later as we sat at a table on the back porch. Carlisle, Esme and my parents were sitting at a table nearby. We sat with Edward, Bella and Jasper. Riley was probably with Angela, and who knew where Tyler had run off to.

"Rose, its only because she doesn't know that my brother has an interest in you. Once she finds out, she'll be giving you the dirtiest looks. Trust me, she did that to Kristen Murry when she and Emmett dated a year ago. Granted, they only lasted about two months, but still."

I remembered Kristen Murry. She had sung on one of the songs I'd produced. She'd been a total sweetheart and so quiet. I hadn't spoken to her since, but I'd heard she was dating a well known musician and that they were very much in love.

"Are you trying to tell my sister that if she dates Emmett they'd only last two months if Miranda tries to ruin them?" Bella asked, surprised.

"No, all I'm saying is that Kristen probably wasn't it for him. Sorry Bella."

"Yeah." Bella said before eating more pasta.

It was about an hour later when I found myself with Emmett on the dance floor. I could tell he had had a few drinks. But he wasn't horribly drunk. He was happy as could be and dancing with everyone. He had pulled me away from Tyler, who was pretty much gone, but still upright.

"Rose." Emmett said happily spinning me around as Tyler went to find someone else to dance with.

"Emmett. Are you enjoying your party?" I shouted to him as the music seemed to get louder.

"Hell yes I am. Thanks Rose."

"It wasn't just me you know." We were dancing now, pressed up against each other by all the people dancing along to the upbeat music.

"Yeah I know. But I already thanked everyone else." he said. I noticed then, that his words were sort of slurring.

I spotted Miranda Blake on the edge of the dance floor looking at us. She shot me a grin. What?

"Hey, Emm." I said close to his ear. He grinned. "Yeah?"

"Have you danced with your costar yet?"

"Which one?" he asked before laughing.

"Miranda." He made a face.

"Let's pretend I did." he said with a smirk.

"Emm, go on and dance with her." I said and he shook his head. "No, Rose. I won't. I don't like her. I mean, she's pretty bitchy and just wants to get with me for sex. I don't want that."

"You do realize that eventually, she's going to come over here, and rip me away from you right?" He smiled again and leaned in close to my ear. I could smell the alcohol as he said, "Let her try and see what happens." I felt a shiver run down my spine as he said it. Was he being territorial because that's how he wanted it? Or because of the alcohol?

"Okay." I said quieter then as we danced for who knows how long.

After a while, he went and danced with Alice, and I didn't see him till nearly three in the morning. He and Tyler were still mingling with the younger crowd. They seemed like they were having such a wonderful time. I didn't intrude on them as I went inside to change into flats. These heels were killing me. I knew Bella had gone upstairs an hour before. Edward was still outside, having a drink with one of his clients, who had happened to be in the movie.

As I came downstairs, I saw Miranda coming out of the bathroom. When she saw me she waved me over. She still looked pretty happy.

"Hi." I said as I walked toward her cautiously. I had nobody here to protect me if she decided to go all apeshit and choke me for dancing with the man she clearly seemed to want.

"Hey." she said quietly. She seemed pretty sober.

"Can I help you with something?" She smiled a small smile. "You and Emmett are family, right? Or I mean in laws?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered her.

"I know you've probably heard about me always chasing after him, and wanting to get with him." she said.

"Yeah, I've heard that."

"Well, the truth is, I don't want him that way. I mean, it looks like it I know. But the truth is, is that I want to get close to him because I have a mission."

"A mission?" I asked, still not understanding what she was saying.

"Yeah, a mission. I've been watching you since you became famous. And Emmett since we did this movie. And I thought to myself Emmett and Rosalie would make a hot couple. And I know it doesn't seem believable now, but please believe me."

I stared at her and she stared right back. "You've been acting this way so that he and I can be together?"

"Yes! I couldn't just outright tell him when we were onset. no, that would be a bad idea. See, I wanted to go on just one date with him, so I could sit across that table and tell him that I want you and him to get together. And besides, I think that son of a bitch Connor deserves it. And you deserve so much better than that trash. I feel bad for that poor kid he's going to have with Lauren." I couldn't help laughing. She was quite the character.

"But what about the things you said about Alice and Bella's clothing lines?" I asked her.

"Ah, yeah that. That was just me trying to get his attention, so that he could hate me, but also so he could talk to me. Of course, that didn't work."

"Oh, so you do like their clothing lines?"

"Absolutely. I ordered a lot off of Bella's store the other day. She inspires me, your sister. And so does Alice. They're really inspiring young women. I do hope that one of these days I can tell them without them ripping my throat out." I chuckled.

"Well, Bella is more likely to do that. Her hormones are everywhere. She's expecting."

"Oh, I know. I follow her on Instagram."

"So, you want us to be together."

"Yes. I saw you two dancing, and it just proved my point. You two are meant to be. Now I'd better go. I'm tired. Take care of him Rosalie. He's had far too many drinks." I smiled.

"I will. Good night Miranda, and thanks."

"You're welcome." she waved as she left. I walked back outside where the party was still going strong. I still didn't feel tired. But I had a job to do. It was my turn to take care of Emmett.

I found him still talking to everyone. He was sitting at a table with Tyler, who was already passed out.

"Emm." I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw me. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Rose. Whatcha doing out here? Shouldn'tchu be sleepin'?" he asked, his words slurring way more now.

"Yes, I should be. But you're coming with me."

"Alright. Let's go Rosie." he said grinning widely at me as he stood. Edward appeared at my elbow and snapped a few pictures.

"Blackmail." he said with a crooked smile at his brother.

"Alright. Help me upstairs to my room with him?"

"Your room?" he asked.

"Yeah. I can handle it. I just can't handle his weight."

"Alright. Come on. The guests are probably waiting for him to leave the party so they can." He put an arm around Emmett who grinned at his brother. I put his other arm around my shoulders and we hauled him inside.

"Rosie, you look sexy tonight." he said waggling his eyebrows at me. Bella appeared at the top of the stairs and she laughed at the sight.

I felt my cheeks flame as he laughed.

He didn't say anything else till we were in my room alone, after Edward left. I went into the bathroom and changed. Alice was taking care of the guests. I went back out and couldn't help smiling at what I saw. Emmett lay on my bed, sprawled out with his arms above his head and his legs stretching out and taking up half the space. His eyes were wide open as I sat next to him.

"Rosie, you look sexy." he said again, his lips curving up at the corners. His hand reached out and touched mine.

"Thank you Emmett."

"Yeah. Hey Rosie?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"I really want you right now." I sighed.

"What did I tell you Emm? I'm waiting till I get married."

"But Rosie." he whined, his lips set in an adorable pout. I had to resist him.

"Those are my rules, Emm." I said and he grunted as he rolled onto his side to face me.

"Lay down with me." he said grinning. I kicked off my sandals and I lay back against the pillows.

"So, you're really gonna wait till you're married?" he asked in the darkness and I smacked his arm. He snickered.

"Yes. With the right man." He looked at me then, his eyebrows raised.

"Who is he Rosie?" he asked, his words still slurring.

It was then that I realized that I didn't mind him calling me that. It sounded so cue coming from him.

"He's someone." I said fluffing my hair out on my pillow. I shoved a pillow at him. "Here." I said and he put it under his head. We were mere inches apart now. He lay atop the covers. I slipped under them and he put his arm over my head as he looked at me again.

"Do I know him?" he asked.

"Yeah, you do." I said and he nodded.

"I saw him today, at my premiere." he said looking upset.

"Who?"

"That fucking son of a bitch. Connor." I felt my stomach twist.

"Did he do anything to you? Say anything?" I asked.

"Nah uh. Like hell he did. He gave me this dirty ass look Rosie. Made him look like he was constipated." he chuckled.

"Good. I don't want him talking to you. Or anyone else."

"Yeah, he was there with her." he made a face and I smiled. Emmett drunk was entertaining.

"Of course he was, Emm. She's going to have his baby remember?" I said scooting closer to him.

"Yeah. She looked like one of those balloons. The big ones you get for your birthday."

"You're funny. You want to sleep now?"

"Do I get to sleep with you Rose?" I looked at him and he backtracked. "I mean, like here. With you. In this bed. No sex. You're waiting till you get married. I know." I chuckled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, we are sleeping together. In a nice, clean, friendly way."

"Yeah, friends." he said turning his head so that his mouth was right near my ear.

"Rose, I love you." he said, sounding so serious, and so sure of himself. I looked at him, and he stared back intently.

"You do?" I asked, feeling my heartbeat increasing.

"Yeah. I love you. I mean like really love you Rosie."

I didn't know what to say. Would he even remember this in the morning? What should I say now? I didn't want to mess it up.

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. "Emmett, maybe you should sleep, and we can talk about it in the morning."

"Fine. But only because I love you Rosie. Can I kiss you?" I was shocked by that last one. I looked at him and I pressed my fingers to his lips. He reached up and held my hand there. He pulled it a few inches away from his face, and studied it before grinning.

He brought my hand back to his mouth and kissed my fingers. I took his hand in mine and kissed his fingers before we lay back, our fingers intertwined. He held the hand that he had kissed in the hand that I'd kissed as his eyelids started sliding shut.

"We kissed you know." he said with a smile. I chuckled.

"We did. You know Emmybear, I hope you remember this." He turned to me, looking completely sober then.

"Rosalie Swan, this moment will forever be in my memory forever." he said his hand on his chest. "I swear." I laughed and I did the same.

"I swear." I echoed.

"Good night, Rosie." he mumbled.

"Good night, Emmybear." I whispered. He lay back again, this time he closed his eyes and with one last smile in my direction, Emmybear was gone to the world.


	10. Birthday

Disclaimer: Any TV Shows, lyrics, artists, books, or product mention don't belong to us. They all belong to their rightful owners.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews! Vivietta, ILoveTwifics95, jeangary28, and one Guest. Much love to you all! A lot's about to happen, so enjoy!

Songs that inspired this chapter:

All About that Bass: Meghan Trainor

Birthday: Selena Gomez

10: Birthday

The smell of black coffee woke me the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Emmett still sleeping. I looked around for the source of the strong coffee and found Alice sitting at my desk with a huge mug in front of her.

"Hey." I said groggily.

"Hey Rose. Did he give you trouble? sometimes he gets pretty crazy when he's drunk. I smiled down at Emmett. "Nope. No trouble at all. He was just more talkative, and more opinionated than ever. But that's Emmett for you."

"Very true. It's almost noon now. I think we'd better wake him.

"Let me get a picture of him first." I said jumping up and grabbing my phone. I snapped a picture of Emmett who had his hands stretched above his head. He still wore a smile even as he slept. He looked like an oversized baby.

Alice took a few too.

"Okay, wake him up." she whispered.

I approached the bed and gently shook him. "Hey, Emm, wake up sleepy head." I said in a low voice.

"No." he moaned and opened his eyes. Once the light hit them, he squeezed them shut and pressed his head into my pillow.

"Oh fuck me." he groaned.

"Nope, I can't." I said sitting next to him.

"Rose, come on. It's too bright. I never thought I'd feel this bad ever again. What did I drink?"

"Alcohol of course." I said.

"Obviously. But what drink?"

"Forget it. What matters right now is that you need to get up and drink this coffee.

"Coffee. God, Rosie." he groaned again. Alice giggled. "Rosie. Well, isn't that cute?" I turned and shot her a look. She grinned. "Well, it is!" she said crossing her arms.

"Mary Alice Cullen, shut the fuck up. Stop shouting dammit!" he sat up his eyes shut tightly.

Alice handed him the coffee and he opened his eyes enough to get the cup to his lips before taking a drink. I handed him the two Aspirin and he took them with the next gulp of coffee.

When he was done, he opened his eyes and fell back against the pillows. He looked at me with a worried look. "What did I say last night?" I snickered.

"What?" he demanded. "Nothing bad." I assured him. Alice left the room with the empty mug, closing the door behind her.

"I remember some stuff." he said sitting up.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" a slow smile spread across his face. "Yeah." He smiled wider then. "I do."

"Okay." I braced myself for the conversation that was inevitable now. But I knew without a doubt what needed to be said. I knew what I wanted, there was no doubt in my mind as of last night.

"So, you said you loved me." I began. His cheeks turned light pink and I chuckled.

"It's not a bad thing."

"Rose." he began but I put a hand on his.

"I said we'd talk about it today, so we are."

"Okay." he sat up next to me "So what else happened?" he asked.

"You told me you saw Connor with Lauren. You also mentioned that Lauren looked like one of those huge balloons you get on your birthday." he started to laugh. "You've got to be kidding. I wouldn't say that." he laughed and then with a grin he said, "Actually yeah I would. But Rosie she did look like that. All blown up and stuff. Your sister doesn't look like that."

"Well, I wouldn't compare Lauren to a birthday balloon. She's not that pretty." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"She isn't as beautiful as you Rose." Emmett said looking at me his blue eyes intense. I stared back.

"I know you've been waiting forever. And I'm sorry for making you wait this long." He looked a bit confused as I continued.

"But I've thought about it quite a bit. and after these past few weeks I've realized a lot. I've come to the conclusion that Emmett, I can't not be without you anymore. I honestly can't see me without you by my side anymore. So, I guess what I'm saying is that I want…"

He held up a hand, "Rose. Are you saying yes? Or I mean are you asking me out? What's the deal? Either way it's a hell yeah."

"Well, I mean you said you…" he interrupted me again and took both my hands in his before speaking.

"Okay. I'm asking you officially. So, Rosalie Swan, would you do me the greatest honor of being my girlfriend?" He smiled an adorable smile at me before I flung myself at him, rapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Yes! Emmett Yes!" He laughed as we held each other tightly there in the middle of my bed.

I pulled back and looked up at him.

"But Emm. I want to take things slow. I don't want to mess this up. I think we both know what could happen if I do." I want this, whatever it is, to last for a long time. I want it to be different." He nodded in understanding, a huge smile still on his face."

"I understand. Hey, as long as I got you, I'm happy. We can take things as slow as you want." I smiled and was just about to say something when we heard a commotion outside and we went to see what was going on. We opened the door and Alice was there bouncing in place with her brother and Bella. As soon as the door opened, they ran in. Edward closed the door and leaned against it as Alice began talking a million miles a minute.

"I am so happy you two finally got together. I've been waiting for such a long time for this to happen. I can not believe it! And four days before my birthday! I love you guys so much! Oh my gosh, come over here and let me fucking hug you because this is just so fucking fabulous!" Then with strength I never knew a human as small as Alice could possess, she grabbed us both and squished us in a tight hug as we both kept laughing.

"Like I said, it took you two a long time. I'm happy for you both." Edward said as he and Bella all but ripped us away from Alice and squashed us both in a hug.

"Thank you." I said as we both smiled at each other.

"Well, you two do finally deserve happiness." Bella said rubbing her eyes. "I'm glad you two finally stopped beating around the bush." she looked directly at me when she said that last part.

"How did you guys no?" I asked. Alice grinned. "Sorry. I sort of eavesdropped. Forgive me?"

"Sure, only because you're the baby in the family." Emmett agreed and she grinned.

When we got downstairs, the first thing I saw was Alec and Jake sitting together on the couch watching a movie and eating sandwiches.

"Well, what do we have here?" I asked stopping near them. Emmett had gone into the kitchen with his brother for lunch.

"Rose!" Alec exclaimed with a huge smile. "We're just watching a movie. Oh, how was it sleeping next to Emmett last night?" Alec said winking. "Yes, we heard about it."

"Um…" I blushed and decided to hell with it.

"Well, it was great. We slept up until a half hour ago, then he woke up, drank black coffee, we talked and now we're together. Isn't that great?" Jake set his plate on the table in front of him and he threw his hands up in the air. "Finally! It took forever!" he exclaimed as Alec clapped. "Fabulous! Emmett is a great catch."

I smiled as I pushed my hair from my face. "I know." I said before they returned to their movie. I took Jake's plate and took it into the kitchen. Tyler was there with Emmett, and they were talking and making eggs and what appeared to be a sandwich the size of both their hands stacked on top of each other.

There was popcorn popping in the microwave and I saw a bag of various bags of candy on the table next to a bottle of soda and cups.

"What's all this?" I asked them rinsing the plate and putting it into the dishwasher.

"Lunch." Emmett said as he put everything on a tray. Tyler sat at the island and ate his eggs.

"You're going to eat all that?" I asked, amazed. But then I mentally smacked myself. Of course he was. He was Emmett Cullen. widely known to be able to eat just about anything and not gain any weight, whatsoever.

But he surprised me. "Nope, we, as in you and me, are going to share it. While we watch True Blood. I didn't forget that." he grinned and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Okay. Come on." I said excitedly.

"Hold on Rose." he said as Tyler reached over and handed him the bag of popcorn. He put another in, and a few seconds later, it was popping away.

Besides the huge sandwich, there were curly fries in the oven, and because Edward insisted on getting it, a large pizza, which had just been delivered.

We were in front of the TV a few minutes later. The tray piled high with food sat on the table in front of us as True Blood started.

We didn't say a word, that is, until Emmett saw something on the screen during the opening sequence of the show.

"God Hates Fangs?" he started laughing and he paused it, the sign frozen on the screen.

"I know, it made me chuckle too." I said as he kept laughing.

We started the show again, and watched for a few before he paused it.

"Alright. I didn't get this far. She hears people's thoughts? And that guy, Mac…" he stopped and looked at me before we both said, "Creep!" before laughing.

He cleared his throat and with a southern drawl I never knew he could imitate so well, he said, "Well, ya can hop aboard the Mac Express, and ride it all the way Tuh Heaven." I had been drinking water when he did that, so you can guess what happened next. It flew out of my mouth, and he started guffawing.

"Rose, every time!" he kept laughing as he handed me a napkin. "What is it with you and letting stuff fly out of your mouth like that?" he winked at me and I blushed.

"I don't know." I said as I wiped the table dry, before once again, resuming the show.

There weren't any more interruptions until the end of the first episode. And by then I definitely knew who Emmett's favorite characters were. Sookie, obviously, and Tara. And he thought Lafayette was outright hysterical.

I wasn't about to tell him that my favorite was three episodes away. It definitely was going to be interesting to see what he thought of everything.

All the food was gone by the end, so we got up and took all the dishes to the kitchen to wash.

"Rose, I don't even remember why I didn't watch the rest of the first episode. I really should have."

"I told you, True Blood is addicting. Bella couldn't get me away from the TV when I first started. She said it was unhealthy for me to be watching so much vampire action."

"Bullshit." Emmett said handing me a plate. "There is never too much vampire action. Hell, there's never enough action. They need to make more action packed romance movies." I laughed.

"And how do you suppose the heroine falls in love with the man of her dreams in a movie like that?" I asked him.

"Rose, love is a very powerful thing. Don't you know?" he flashed a dimpled smile at me and I nodded.

"You're right. It is. And maybe nobody good enough has written a script for a movie such as this one."

"It'll happen one day." he said as we closed the dishwasher.

A few minutes later, Emmett and I were outside with Cookie, Alice's new dog, when he reminded me of our candy store excursion.

"We should go today." he said throwing Cookie her ball. She ran off to fetch it and I smiled.

"You're right. It is four days away. And it takes me a while to make those. Want to come along?"

"Rose, I'm driving, remember?" he grinned and I laughed as Cookie came racing back.

We left Cookie under Bella's care while we were gone. Edward was at work for the day, and everyone else was off doing their thing. So Bella could use the company.

We decided we'd go to the Candy Crate. I'd always loved going there, and there was a huge variety of candy.

"Is this our first date?" I asked Emmett as we got into his car. Jasper sat in the backseat on his phone, probably texting Alice.

"Let's make it our unofficial first date." he said with a grin.

"Okay." I said smiling.

"Y'all are so sickly sweet. Makes me wanna vomit." Jasper teased as we drove to the store.

"Oh shut up. You and Alice were worse." I said and Emmett chuckled.

"We were not." Jasper said.

"You so were." I said giggling.

"Whatever." he said as we arrived at the candy store. Alice was visiting friends, so Jasper came along, completely bummed without his pixie at his side.

When we entered, our noses were assaulted with the sweet aroma of chocolate, cotton candy, coffee, and something else I couldn't place.

We approached the counter and were met by Angela's sister, Maggie.

"Rosalie, honey, how are you?" she ran around the counter, her stomach leading the way. She was due in November, and was super excited. She was having a baby girl.

"Maggie, hi. We're here for candy. Did Ange tell you about Alice's party?"

"Oh, of course. We'll definitely be there, right after church."

"I'm so glad you'll be able to make it."

"I'm excited. Now, what kind of candy are you looking for sweetie?"

I told her what I needed and together we packed it up, with Emmett keeping up and grabbing all the samples.

"Emmett, you must be pretty hungry. I heard last night was quite a success. The papers are loving your movie, and the critics are giving it great reviews." Maggie said beaming at him. Emmett grinned around a mouthful of chocolate strawberry marshmallows.

His response came out sounding like, "Thunks Maah."

Maggie chuckled and patted his arm. In a candy store, Emmett was a totally different person. It was cute. I mean he was still Emmett, but put him in a store full of candy, and he didn't say a word. Except of course, when he was spoken to. Other than that, you could expect complete silence.

"Do you happen to have that special wire I used for the candy and balloon streamers at Bella's wedding?"

"Of course. What colors would you like?"

"It's Candy Land themed so I'm going to go with every color you have except black."

"You've got it." Emmett and Jasper helped take everything to the register and I paid for it all. Emmett was looking inside the box of pink and blue Reeces Peanut butter cups I'd gotten in advance for Bella's baby shower. Everything was in the trunk five minutes later. It was my turn to get groceries, so they tagged along.

Emmett walked behind me, his hands on top of mine as I pushed the cart. I felt like such a dwarf next to him. When I saw our reflection in the stainless steel side of one of the huge refrigerators, I had to laugh. He was a whole foot taller than I was..

Everyone stared as we shopped. I knew this would definitely call for various stories on us tonight. But it didn't bug me.

Jasper walked behind us, texting Alice.

"What are you doing, Jasper? Sexting my sister?" Emmett asked him, looking over his shoulder as we stopped at the bakery. Jasper smirked.

"You know it. Alice loves it when I send her sexy messages. She says they get her all hot and bothered. Make her wanna touch herself, that's how bad I am." Emmett wrinkled his nose in disgust and I laughed.

"Well you did ask." I reminded him. Emmett said, "Yeah, I know. Ugh. I regret it already Rose."

"I would hope you did." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

When we walked out, pushing the cart side by side, cameras flashed. And for once, it actually didn't bother me. I put on a smile, as did my bodyguard and boyfriend, and we walked confidently to Emmett's car.

When we got home, it was already all over the internet. The headlines were:

In Laws… Or not?

Rosalie Swan and Emmett Cullen make trip to candy store!

Is Rosalie Swan Finally Over Connor Williams?

Sweet Love: Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Swan spotted loaded down with sweets today afternoon, and they were all smiles!

Has Rosalie finally Found a New Beau? We say YES!

"The pictures are cute! I like the one where you two are walking out of the grocery store the best." Tanya said a note of approval in her voice as I was trying on the dress Bella had made for me for Alice's party. She, Tanya and I were locked in my room, and she was looking at all the headlines on my laptop.

"Now, spin for me." Bella said sitting on the edge of my bed as I did a spin for her. The dress swirled around me and she grinned. "I love it. Red definitely suits you Rose. Now, put your arms up. I want to make sure the bodice isn't too big, or too small." I held my arms up as she tugged and pinned.

"Okay, Jane will alter this some more tomorrow. It looks great otherwise. Here, let me help you out of it. I don't want you poking yourself." Tanya got up and they helped me out of the beautiful dress that looked like it should have been made for a ball, or some sort of royal event.

I grabbed clothes and went to shower while Tanya tried hers on. Bella had promised to wait and try hers on until I got out. This would be the first dress she'd designed for herself since she found out she was pregnant. Last night's was one she'd bought at Jane's sister, Renata's store.

I stepped into the tub, the warm water feeling great on my skin. I stood under the water for who knows how long before washing my hair out with my favorite shampoo. I smiled, spotting the adorable little kangaroo on the front of the bottle.

As I rinsed my hair, I thought of what today had had in store for me. Who would have ever guessed that Emmett and I would have started our relationship? I certainly didn't. Of course, he knew there were a few things I hadn't yet sorted out, in terms of Connor. But he was willing to take it slow. We weren't that serious. We were just starting. He wanted to get to know me more, just like I wanted to get to know him more.

And that was perfectly fine with me. The media could say whatever they wanted about what they thought we were, but we, and everyone we that knew so far, knew the truth about the whole thing.

That reminded me that we might want to tell our parents soon. I knew Esme and Mom would be absolutely thrilled about the whole thing.

When I walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and my hair combed and hanging down my back, Bella grinned and walked over to my bed and held up a white bag that had her dress inside. Nobody except Jane and Bella knew what it looked like. I waited a bit impatiently as she slowly took the dress out.

It was a beautiful gold dress made out of what looked to be very shiny silk, or satin. It looked cute. I helped her into it and when I zipped her up, I gasped.

"Bella, wow." Tanya said, her green eyes bright. "It looks beautiful. You look breathtaking. Just wait till Edward sees you in it."

"You really look very beautiful Bella." I said.

Now that it was on her, I saw that it showed off her belly, spilling over it like a golden curtain. It was off the shoulder, and the sleeves were lace. The skirt was a layered skirt, and it rustled as she moved. It made her look like a queen.

"You're just missing the crown. And the gold wings and you could be a fairy queen." I said and she beamed at me, her chocolate brown eyes dancing. I knew she was just dying to show it off to Edward, but Alice was downstairs bonding with both her brothers. I was sure Bella didn't really want to ruin Alice's surprise party.

"Thank you, Rose. I can't wait till Emmett sees you. He'll drop dead when he sees you in that dress." I felt my cheeks burning and Tanya grinned.

"Alright, change Bella. We need to find out what us girls are wearing tomorrow night to go see Emmett's movie!" I mentally smacked myself. Crap! I'd forgotten that was tomorrow. Yes, she, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Jess, Ange, Riley, Tyler, Esme Mom and I were going to the midnight showing. We had purchased the tickets weeks before.

Emmett and Edward had invited our Dads for a guys' night. The rest of us would come back here when the movie was over to giggle and talk all about my boyfriend… wow! My boyfriend! And discuss how great we thought his movie was.

We called Alice upstairs after hiding the dresses in Bella's room, and we went through all our choices.

I would wear a pale blue blouse with black leggings and black flats. I thought it was a great look for a midnight showing.

When we finally went downstairs, Emmett and Edward were nowhere to be found. Tyler and Jess were in the kitchen making marinaded steaks and baked potatoes.

"I like when your hair's like that." Austin said from the table. I touched my hair, which was getting curly. It always happened when it started to dry.

"Oh, thanks." I said just as Emmett came in from the backyard, covered in dirt. Edward was right behind him. They were both laughing loudly.

"Oh Emmett, Edward." Bella said getting them towels. I noticed then, that they were soaking wet. Water dripped onto the floor. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Emmett's soaked shirt. It clung to his chest and stomach, perfectly showcasing his magnificent abs. He turned and caught me staring at him. He winked, his blue eyes twinkling and I blushed and hid my face in my hair.

I went to the living room and found Jake and Alec making out on the couch.

"Um… boys… if you don't get a room, I'll kick you off my couch." I grinned and Alec pulled away from Jake a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Rosie, Sweetie." Jake said grinning at me, his dark eye dancing with pure excitement as he stood, pulling Alec up with him, "When and if I ever see you and your beau making out… well, I'll tell you later." he winked and then he and Alec went upstairs.

I felt someone touch my hair and I whirled around, startled. I saw Austin smiling at me as he held a few strands of hair between his fingers.

"It really does look nice." he murmured. He let it go and I nodded and moved off to find Emmett.

"Thanks Austin." I called as I went into the kitchen. Emmett was there, happily eating a slice of pizza we had left over from earlier.

I went over and helped with a salad as Emmett and Edward talked at the table. I was glad to see him there, and I knew he would definitely be here more often now.

That night, after Emmett had gone home, Bella and Edward let me know that they were looking for their own house.

"We're going to have this baby in four months. We need our own house. And we didn't want to bother you with a newborn." Edward explained.

"Well, I can't stop you from leaving." I said smiling at them. "Just promise me I get to babysit? A lot?"

"Of course. I think you'd be the best of them, besides our Moms, of course." Bella said and I laughed.

"Right. When were you planning on moving?"

"We found a house not too far from here. It's oh, twenty seconds from your front door." Edward said with a smile.

"You bought the house across the street?" I asked.

"Yes. It's perfect for us. We didn't want to be too far from you and the rest of the group. Besides, if I need company, I would rather you all be twenty seconds away rather than twenty minutes." Bella said.

"Well, if you guys need anything, help, furniture, anything, just let me know. My album release party isn't until November anyway."

"I was actually thinking you, Mom and Esme could go with us to shop for everything. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice but…" she trailed off and she and Edward exchanged a smile.

"I get it. Besides, I don't think Jasper would really like tagging along on that kind of shopping adventure."

'Exactly." Bella said with a grin.

It was great to know that they were happy with what they were doing. Even though it meant them moving out. But Edward was right. They were about to have a baby. They needed their space. Their own house, rooms, everything. I couldn't wait to help them move in. And the house across the street was beautiful and screamed Bella. I couldn't wait to visit her there.

That night I started on the candy streamers in my room. I had all the candy out of the bags and sorted out into mounds around me on my bed as I strung the jolly ranchers, blow pops, mini AirHeads, bubble gum, and fireballs expertly through the wire and string. I made sure none of the lollipop sticks would poke out by rapping them in blue, purple and pink cellophane.

while I worked, I had my music playing, and I was texting Emmett.

How's the candy stringing going?

Emmett

I stopped what I was doing and grabbed my phone.

Good. I already have three done in less than a night. I think it's a huge accomplishment

Rose

I set the phone down and began working on the fourth one. I was lucky Alice had gone home and taken my cousin with her. Those two never left each other's side. I knew he was taking her to meet Aunt Lucy next month. I was scared and happy for her all at once. Scared because she'd smother poor Ali. But it was also entertaining to think about.

I got a reply from him a few minutes later.

Can't wait to see them.

Emmett

You'll love them. And if you're nice, I'll make one just for you.

Rose

I'll be well behaved, Rose. I promise. ;)

Emmett

I blushed and wrote back.

You'd better behave.

Rose

I will. That's why I'm going to sleep. Hangovers suck. See ya tomorrow Rose.

Emmett

Good night.

Rose

Good night.

Emmett

I sighed and set the phone on my bedside table. I put all my supplies away and went to brush my teeth.

When I crawled into bed, I smelled Emmett on the pillow next to mine. I inhaled his scent and grinned. I closed my eyes and promptly fell asleep, ready for what tomorrow would bring.

The next day whizzed by. I finished up on the candy streamers, started on the gift bags, and managed to take a nap. And when the evening arrived, I dressed and brushed my hair back, smoothing out the curls with my fingers. I braided it and went downstairs to meet up with the rest of the group who'd be going with us.

Edward was already with Emmett Carlisle and Charlie. Alice had gotten us a limo, to accommodate all of us.

"Okay, we have the people, the tickets, and the limo. Is everyone ready to go? No turning back. If you forgot your extra pair of panties." she stopped and looked directly at me. I shook my head as everyone laughed. "I'm sorry, no time to get them. Now come on, out the door. Alice was literally vibrating with excitement. Austin was going to come along, but had had last minute plans with old friends of his, and he didn't want to miss out on a moment without them.

He waved as we left out the door. The limo was already parked in the driveway. A guy got out and opened the doors for us and we all filed in. I sat between Alice and Bella, who had stuffed her purse with all her snacks.

Mom and Esme sat in front of us laughing and talking about their husbands.

When we arrived at the theater just after nine, there were already huge crowds there. Cameras were everywhere. Other celebrities were here too. We climbed out and people screamed when they saw us.

Jasper and Riley got on either side of me as we walked to the VIP line. Suddenly the cameras turned to all of us and they flashed feverishly.

"Rosalie! Are you excited about this movie?" a woman asked holding a microphone out toward me.

"I am. It's very exciting just being here and seeing all these people here supporting Emmett and the rest of the cast on an amazing movie. I can't wait to watch it for myself."

"Have you met anyone who worked on the movie with your brother in law?" I smiled.

"Oh yes. I've met all the cast. THey're all amazing people. So easy to get along with."

"One last question before we interview your very gorgeous and glowing sister. Have you considered taking a chance at acting?" I chuckled.

"I have once or twice. Maybe one of these days I'll actually try it on for size. It seems like it would be a lot of fun."

"I can't wait to see that. It was nice catching up with you Rosalie." she smiled and moved on to my sister.

"Surprise surprise. They didn't ask about you and Emmett." Alice said under her breath.

"Oh." she looked at me, "What was with you guys and those huge boxes of candy I saw in the pictures?"

"We had to take them to Angela's." I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For Halloween. Maggie wanted me to drop them off."

"Oh, okay." she dropped the subject and turned to talk to Bella who had just finished up with the camera girl.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Miranda Blake behind me.

"Hey Rose! How are you?" she looked pretty happy. The same blond guy she'd brought to the party was with her. He nodded at me.

"Hey Miranda." I smiled at them both.

"Emmett didn't come tonight?" she asked.

"Nope. He's with his brother."

"How sweet. I wasn't going to come, but Ross could only make it tonight, and he asked me to come with him."

"That's really cool." She nodded and turned to say hello to the rest of the group.

When we were inside the theater at an hour to midnight, Bella had already broken into her snacks. She handed me a small bag of goldfish and I grinned. My favorite. When the screen finally turned on and the trailers for all these other movies started showing, I was ready to go with snacks, soda, and my pillow.

When we walked out of the theater at almost three, we were all talking about the movie. It had surpassed all our expectations. The critics had been right. This movie was the movie of the year. It had everything. Action, romance, even comedy. It was perfect. The action scenes were of course, outstanding. Emmett had fit his role to perfection. I knew this movie would definitely be up for lots of awards when the award season arrived.

When we got home, we found Edward, Emmett, Dad and Carlisle sleeping on the couch and on sleeping bags on the floor.

"Come on." I whispered as Jasper and Tyler took pictures. I peaked over at Emmett, who was sprawled out on a sleeping bag his arms over his head and a peaceful smile on his lips. We all went upstairs and to our rooms. I crawled into bed pulling the covers unto my chin. I was out like a light.

When the day of Alice's surprise party was finally here, I woke up feeling very excited.

It was almost nine, but Alice and Jasper were already out of the house. Emmett arrived a half hour after I woke up with Esme and Carlisle.

Last night, Emmett and I had told our parents, who were absolutely thrilled that we were finally a couple. Esme literally cried and Mom wasn't far behind her in the tear department. Our Dads just smiled knowingly and watched as their wives cried their little hearts out.

"Buttercup!" Emmett swooped down on me and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around before setting me on my feet again. I held onto his arm to regain my balance.

"Good morning to you to." I laughed as he took me by the hand and we went to the table where everyone was seated for breakfast. Bella and Jess already had a huge list in the middle of the table. By the looks of it, something had gone wrong. I took a sip of my juice before asking what had happened.

"It's not really a big deal." Bella began but Tanya interrupted.

"Not a big deal? Honey, Bella, please! It's a big deal. A huge, huge deal. I can not even begin to tell you just how big this deal is."

"Okay, calm down. Start from the beginning." I said calmly taking another sip of juice.

"Okay, so the bakery sent us a picture of the cake we ordered. It looks great. The design is exactly how we wanted it but they flipped Alice's name around, and her age.

"How so?" I asked.

It said Happy 32nd Birthday Alice Mary!" Tanya exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"hey look at it this way. In ten years, they'll wish her a happy twenty third. It'll make her feel young again." Emmett said and we laughed. Tanya couldn't help it either.

"Well what do we do? I can't have them make another cake."

Bella helped fix the problem as I ate my breakfast. Esme beamed at me from across the table from where she sat next to Carlisle.

We decorated the living room and the backyard with all the decorations we had purchased and made until nearly two in the afternoon. Emmett stuck by my side the whole day only leaving when he was needed elsewhere. I loved having his presence near me. He always made sure I was happy. Even now, at four days of being together, he tried his best at everything. Esme and Carlisle had raised him well.

As I headed upstairs to shower, I got a phone call. Thinking it was probably the bakery letting us know that the cake was ready, I answered without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" By then, I was in my room pulling the hair tie from my hair.

"Rose hey." I froze where I stood my hand with the hair tie still halfway to my dresser.

I clenched my jaw hoping he'd hang up if I stayed quiet.

"I know you're there."

"What the fuck do you want asshole?" I hissed.

"Calm down, Kitty Cat." he said amusement clear in his voice.

"Fuck you." He knew I hated that nickname. Kitty Cat my ass. He had Lauren's kitty cat to worry about now.

"I just wanted you to tell Alice that Lauren Junior and I wish her a happy birthday."

"Well, tell Lauren and Junior this. Fuck you and go to hell!" And with that, I hung up, and blocked the number. That asshole had gotten a new number just to call me. The nerve of the fucker!

I got into the shower and spent at least a half hour in there before getting out. I got dressed and Bella came in and we did our hair together.

"Guess what happened?" I decided it was best to tell my older sister first. I knew my boyfriend's first instinct would be to take his car and drive to Connor's and beat him to a pulp.

"You and Emmett finally had sex?"

"Bella! No! At least not yet. Actually that would be better than what I'm about to tell you. Connor called me."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at me in the mirror. "He did not! What did he want?"

"Oh, he did. He wanted me to wish Alice a happy birthday."

"What? How did he know it was Alice's birthday?"

"I don't know. I can't even remember if I told him when we were together."

"Well, let's push that aside for now. What are you going to do?"

I turned the curling wand off and made sure all my hard work had paid off. I wasn't as good as Alice when it came to doing my hair. Surprisingly it looked great.

I thought about that last question. What was I going to do? Could I do anything about him calling me? I had to laugh at the whole Junior bit though. Like Junior would even know who Alice was!

"Bella there's really nothing I can do. I already blocked his number. Unless he decides to get another number, we're safe from him calling me again."

"Oh Rose." Bella turned, her hand resting on her belly while she fixed her hair with the other. "What about Emmett? Are you going to tell him?"

I smacked my forehead. "Shit."

"You have to. If there's one thing I learned about those Cullen men, it's that they're very and I do mean very intuitive and can somehow figure out what you're thinking. Though I think Edward does that better than the others."

"I want to tell Emmett, but I know he'll get into his car to beat him up. I mean I'm all for Emmett giving him a good beating but I don't want to see him in court, much less prison."

Bella bit her bottom lip thoughtfully for a minute as I put my hair supplies away.

"Well Rose you have to tell him either way. Don't wait too long though. My suggestion is that you tell him before tonight's over. Promise me you'll say something to him? I don't want your relationship to be ruined because of one thing you didn't tell him. I want you two to last a long time."

I pressed my hands to my cheeks and released the breath I'd been holding. "I will Bella. I promise. Tonight after the party. Just make sure Edward and Tyler don't let him out if he makes a run for it. Like I said, I don't want him in any legal trouble. Connor would do anything to pay me back for dumping him."

"I'll do my best."

We hugged and then she smiled. "Okay Buttercup, let's get your dress on. I can not wait until Emmett gets a good look at you!"

I stepped into the beautiful red dress and Bella zipped me up. It was a tight fitting dress, setting off my eyes and hair beautifully. Bella was right. I did look great in red.

Tanya came in when we were done getting ready and declared us perfect. It was almost five. Alice should be here any minute.

"Everyone's ready. Come downstairs. Jasper's bringing the birthday girl home.

I slipped on my silver stilettos and headed downstairs. Esme caught me as we headed down.

"Rosalie Sweetheart, you look absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks Esme." I said smiling at her.

"Jasper's pulling in. Get into place!" Tyler called from outside.

We shut off the lights and hid in various places near the living room.

"I was trying to stay low, but the skirt of the dress was making it hard. Edward Bella and Riley were crowded behind the couch with me.

"Smells like roses back here." Riley whispered his breath tickling my ear. I laughed which prompted a nudge from Edward.

"Shh, Rose."

The door opened and we heard Alice's voice floating inside.

"Jasper why are you standing in the doorway, aren't you going to go in?"

"I wanted to wait for you, Darlin'." he replied as we hear her heels clacking closer.

"Can she hurry this up? I have to pee." Bella whispered and Riley laughed silently as Alice stepped in.

"Jasper, where is everyone? Did the power go out?"

The lights came on and we all shouted, "Surprise!" Edward and I helped Bella up and the look on Alice's face was priceless. Her eyes were huge, and she looked completely surprised.

"Guys! Oh my goodness! Thank you!"

We all rushed her and hugged her, wishing her a happy birthday. Alice looked up at me wearing a knowing grin.

"So, the candy went to Angela's huh?"

"Happy birthday Ali." I said hugging her as Emmett appeared holding a video camera.

He pulled the pixie from me and crushed her in a tight bear hug.

"Happy birthday Pixie."

"Thanks Emm. You look very nice by the way. Very handsome."

"I know, I'm hot." He smiled a cheeky smile at her before his eyes landed on me.

He released the pixie and came for me.

"Rosalie, you look…" he was at a loss for words as he looked at me. I grinned.

"I know, I'm hot."

"Fucking hot." he agreed with a huge smile.

"Emmett your language." Esme chided as she passed. Emmett snorted his blue eyes twinkling as he caught sight of a girl who was coming through the door.

I followed his gaze and saw a petite brunette girl with green eyes and a huge smile.

"Emmy!" she squealed as she ran for Emmett. He caught her and hugged her.

"It's been ages! How are you Emmy?" she pulled away and smiled widely up at him.

"How about you tell me Senna. Mom's been worried about you."

"I know, but I love exploring the world! Oh!" she saw me and her smile widened.

"Rosalie Swan! Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to meet you! Can I hug you? Oh by the way hi! I'm Senna Platt, Emmett's cousin."

I smiled as I gave her a hug. "Hi Senna, it's nice to meet you."

"I have all your stuff! I just preordered your Christmas album! Emmy, how come you didn't tell me you two were a thing? I had to find out from Auntie Esme! I thought we hid nothing from each other."

Emmett laughed, "I would have but again, Senna, you were who knows where doing who knows what, or who."

"Oh you devil!" she exclaimed smacking his arm. "I'm not that bad!"

"Uh huh." he grinned and put a hand on my shoulder. "And don't corrupt Rosie, you hear?" he shot me a grin and Senna giggled.

"I wouldn't dare. How long have you been together?" she asked.

"Four days." we said in unison.

"Only four days? You two look like you should at least be a decade into your marriage that's how cute you are!"

"Now Senna, Honey don't exaggerate." Esme said with a smile as she stopped next to her niece.

"I only tell them what I see Auntie!"

From that moment, more guests poured in. A lot of them Cullen and Platt relatives. I met Senna's twin sisters, Zafrina and Mackenna, and Carlisle's brother's kids, Tia, Liam and Benjamin. There were a lot of others but I couldn't keep track.

The dinner passed by without incident. Everyone loved the food and enjoyed each other's company. Alice had a radiant smile on her face as she chatted with every one around her. Aunt Lucy smiled at her approvingly.

When the dancing began, everyone was out on the dance floor. Emmett and I danced with each other for a long time. That is until Austin cut in. Emmett went to find Alice and promised to be back when we were done.

"You look good tonight Rose." Austin said as we danced to, "Love Somebody", one of Maroon5''s best songs, I might add.

"Thanks Austin. Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been an eventful evening."

"It has. I'm just glad Alice is having a great time." Just as I said it, Emmett came back. The song had finished. Austin smiled and left. Emmett took my hand and we started dancing again.

Tiny white lights twinkled above us as we danced along to the music Tyler and Austin had chosen for tonight.

I was tired when it was time for cake. I held Emmett's arm as we headed for the table. The cake was so tall, Alice had to stand on a chair to be able to blow out her candles.

We all surrounded her and sang happy birthday to her before she blew out her candles. Emmett snuck up behind her and shoved her face into the cake as cameras went off. She shrieked, but she wore a huge smile. Carlisle smiled lovingly at his kids as Emmett planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead before helping her clean up.

Esme and Mom cut the cake, giving Ali her face imprint for herself. I stood with Emmett as we devoured the chocolate cake. It had huge chunks of strawberries in it. It was delicious.

Alice was now cornered by Aunt Lucy with Jasper watching her closely.

"So, that's your aunt Lucy." Emmett said looking over at them.

"Yep. I'm glad I'm not her daughter. She would have given you the third degree already." He snorted. "Your Mom did last night, remember?"

"Aunt Lucy's worse." I proceeded to tell him everything she had put Jared and Kim through. He was amused by all of it.

"Yeah, I'm glad Renee's your Mom." Emmett said with a chuckle.

The party went on for hours after that. It was fun dancing and catching up with everyone who had come to help celebrate Alice's birthday. I was sad to see them all go. Senna and I had become fast friends, and she promised to text me in the morning.

It was nearly four in the morning when we finished cleaning up outside. All of Alice's gifts sat on the table in the living room in all sorts of vibrantly colored rapping paper and gift bags.

As I looked at them, I remembered the call I'd received this after noon. I knew it was time to tell Emmett.

Bella was already in bed, but Edward knew, of course.

"I'm going to tell him." I said going outside to find Emmett.

He nodded and went back inside.

"Hey, Emm,, come on." I said tugging on his arm. "I need to talk to you." He looked at me, a bit startled, but didn't say anything as he followed me inside, up the stairs and into my room.

When the door was closed, I sat down, kicking off my heels. I patted the space next to me and Emmett sat down looking at me as I spoke.

"First off, you're not in trouble. He cracked a smile, but still looked worried as I continued. "I got a call today."

"From who?" he asked.

"From someone I haven't spoken to in a while. Connor." He looked enraged and I held up a hand.

"Wait, let me explain. Please?" He didn't say anything but let me continue.

"He called me when I came up here to get ready. He told me he was just calling to wish your sister a happy birthday. I told him to fuck off. I hung up and blocked his number. I wanted to tell you because I didn't want to keep it from you."

He still looked pretty angry. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Rose?" he asked.

"I didn't want to ruin tonight for you, or your sister. I had no intention of keeping this from you."

He sighed then, and it was as though the anger quickly evaporated.

"I know you wouldn't keep it from me Rose. I'm just pissed that he called you. Hey, how did he know it was Ali's birthday?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember telling him anything about her birthday. I was on tour last year, so I missed it."

Emmett looked thoughtful for a minute. "Do you think anyone here told him?"

I shook my head. "Why would anyone do that?"

"I'm not saying they did. I'm just asking if anyone might have."

"I know, but now you've got me wondering who could have told him. I know for a fact it wasn't Tyler. He cut off all ties to him when I walked in on them in July."

"What about Riley? Austin?"

"Riley wouldn't either. He hardly even spoke to Connor that whole year. He and Austin were pretty close though. I don't know. I don't think it was anyone. He probably snooped through my calendar once and just happened to remember. That or Lauren told him. She had everyone's birthday written down."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked looking deeply concerned. And he had every right to be. If someone from our circle of friends was leaking out info like this, we had to be careful.

"I'll quietly observe everyone from now on." I said and he smiled. "Good. Thank you for telling me Rose. About the call I mean."

"You don't have to thank me, Emm. You know I'd tell you anything." He nodded before Jasper came in. "Can I steal him back? We need to finish cleaning up." I grinned.

"Go. I'll see you in the morning." I said as he stood brushing my now flattened hair out of my face.

"Good night Buttercup." he said leaning down, pulling me close to him. I smiled.

"Good night Emm." He let me go and with one last smile at me, he was out the door with Jasper right behind him.

Alice came in with her overnight bag in hand.

"Sleepover!" she sang flopping onto my bed. "Thanks for the party Rose. I owe you one."

"Alice, it was your birthday. I don't want anything for it."

"You're still going to get something. Now get out of that dress. It's not going to be comfortable to sleep in." I laughed and changed into my pajamas. Alice had already crawled under the covers. She was on her phone. She smiled at the screen and I guessed she was probably texting my cousin.

My phone chimed from my dresser. I grabbed it and smiled.

Good night Rose.

Emmett

I was about to reply when another message appeared.

Remember you always look fucking hot in red.

Emmett

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I replied.

Good night Emm. Or can I call you Emmy? And remember you look fucking hot in anything.

-Rose

I locked the screen and got into bed.

"I'm glad you're with Emmett. Hey, let me know when you're going to go on your first official date. I get to buy your outfit remember?" I smiled as I remembered what I'd promised Alice three months ago.

"Yes. I do remember. I'll text you as soon as I know."

"Perfect. Now, I must get sleep. Bella's shop is finally going to open on Friday and I need to make sure she has everything she needs. So, good night."

I didn't even have a chance to reply. She was out like a light. And so was I not soon after.


	11. What If I

Disclaimer: Any songs, lyrics, products, celebrities, books etc do not belong to us. They all belong to their rightful owners.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N: I love the feedback! We are so happy for the continued support! Thank you! Now, I won't ramble, I'll let you read!

Songs that inspired this chapter!:

Go Big or Go Home: American Authors

Ex Girlfriend: No Doubt

Better than Revenge: Taylor Swift

What if I: Meghan Trainor

11: What If I

It was Halloween. And I was in Boston. I couldn't even spend Halloween with my family. I was actually pretty mad about that. I mean Bella and Alice had planned this huge party and now I wasn't able to attend because of a last minute cancelation on Justin Bieber's end. Now thanks to the Biebs, as everyone referred to him, I had to fill in for his part of this festival.

So, last night, Tyler, Austin, Jasper, Riley and my band got on a plane and flew here.

Jasper was moping, depressed because Alice wasn't here either. She had wanted to come but had thought better of it. She didn't want Bella running the party by herself.

I sat on the edge of the bed in my hotel room as I slipped into the blue skirt I was going to wear for my performance. What made this all worse was the fact that Aunt Flow had decided to pay me a visit. Just in time for that one night in the year where blood thirsty vampires ran rampant. Hah hah.

I put on the matching top and slipped into my shoes before Tanya came in with water and a single pill.

"Drink this." I didn't think twice. She knew me well. She knew I could be a total bitch when on my monthly woman time. If someone pissed me off, they'd get what was coming to them full force.

Bella had once said that when I got mad I had a bitch brow. I had asked Tanya about it and she'd just laughed.

"You do. And you're the only one in the family who can pull it off. I don't even know how you do it."

I sent Emmett a text to let him know I was about to go on. He had convinced Jasper to Periscope the show so he wouldn't miss it. It was of course, during the time he was working out, but my boyfriend, ever the devoted one, would watch it as he did his exercise.

I knew Emmett had also warned him about someone who may or may not be telling Connor about my whereabouts. All of last week, whenever Emmett was over, gifts would arrive from Connor to me. Flowers, chocolate, a cheese cake, a teddy bear, you name it, it was delivered to me. It always happened when Emmett was over.

And though he may not have seemed angry, I knew he was. Angry that Connor still sent me gifts to try and get me back. I was fed up with it. I had called a few people and made sure he wasn't able to deliver gifts anymore. It stopped, but that didn't mean he could send them elsewhere.

Nobody knew Emmett and I were together yet. Which I thought was pretty amazing. I was surprised this was still under raps. I also felt relieved. My previous relationship had been in the news literally minutes after we'd been together.

Tanya's phone rang from the table next to the bed. She reached for it and sighed heavily before answering.

"Denali." she said in that formal clipped tone. "Justin, you owe Rosalie big time." She glared at the iPhone before handing it to me.

"Rosalie."

"Rosalie Swan. Hey, it's Justin."

"I know who you are. What do you want? Do you need me to fill in for your Calvin Klein shoot next Friday?"

There was a short pause on the other end before he answered. And you could fuck me sideways on a hot sidewalk in the middle of Vegas in the middle of July! If I didn't know how dumb he was before, I sure as fuck knew now!

"Wait… can you? I have this thing I have to go to. Part of my mission to try and win Selena Gomez back. I'm planning to totally serenade her. I know it'll work." He sounded so fucking cocky! How did any girl put up with his ass?

How Selena had, was beyond me. Bless her heart!

"Look, I'm missing time with my family for your ass. I'm telling your manager Shooter Cron, or whatever the fuck his name is that I get whatever you got paid for this festival."

"Oh fuck you!" he exclaimed as I glared at my reflection in the mirror. I was being serious.

"Bieber, don't fucking get angry with me. You made me fill in for you, I get your pay. I think that's a fair trade for you hanging out with all your friends tonight while I fill in."

"You're stealing my money bitch!" He nearly shouted as he said it and I felt my cheeks burning with anger.

"Nobody calls me bitch. You should be thanking me instead of calling me names. And if you call me a bitch again Justin, I will blast you on twitter with that picture you sent Tanya of your penis. Might I add that it's not even that exciting? I've seen bigger."

"Oh yeah, Connor's. How big is Australian dick?"

I wasn't about to tell him that I was being sarcastic and the only dick I'd ever seen was in an Anatomy book in school. He was too drunk, or high on whatever he took. I'm not one to judge, but he was a pretty scandalous celebrity.

"Fuck you, Bieber!"

"Ooooh, you wanna fuck?"

"I'd rather have a one night stand with Harrison Ford than fuck you."

Tanya gagged, clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Harry's a great friend of mine. I'll let him know."

"I was kidding. You are the stupidest person I've met Bieber."

"And you're the sexiest. You're single, want to fly back to LA and meet up with me?"

"No Fuck off! I'm calling Shooter Cron now. I want that money. I deserve it."

"It's Scooter Braun!" he shouted right before I hung up.

"Harrison Ford? Rosalie, really?"

"Look, everyone in Hollywood already thinks I'm not a virgin, so might as well go along with it."

"They also don't know that you have a sexy ass boyfriend, but whatever. Now come on, we have to be there in fifteen minutes."

At the festival, everyone was pretty excited to see me there. The American Authors were just finishing up their show when I sat next to Ariana Grande. I couldn't help but think of that conversation I'd had with Alec about his future daughter. I smiled to myself as I thought of it.

"Nice skirt." I looked up and smiled.

"Oh thanks so much."

"yeah, of course!" It was Ariana. She seemed nice.

She went up after the band of four left the stage. They had great music. I had their entire collection, of course.

Jake, Leah, Paul, Embry and Seth were on my other side watching her perform.

She kept the audience engaged, and to me that was a big part of my performances. Making sure the audience was happy and moving.

Before I knew it the announcer was announcing me.

"And now, filling in for Justin Bieber, please welcome the wickedly talented Rosalie Swan!"

The audience went wild as we assembled on stage. And that's when I saw him not too deep into the audience. He was just a few rows away from the stage. Connor himself. With Lauren! And Emmett was right. She looked pretty huge. Even for being four or five months along. I noticed something off about her as I stared. I quickly composed myself and turned to my band and told them my first song was going to be changed. I told them which one to play instead and Leah flashed me a thumbs up before I turned to face the crowd.

"What's up, Boston? How're we doing tonight?"

The screams were deafening as thousands of people screamed.

"I love you Rosalie!" I heard someone scream. I smiled as Jake began to strum.

"Well, this song is one of my newer ones coming out on my new album! I hope you guys like it."

I had spent hours writing it with some pretty talented people. It was thanks to them that this song was what it was. People had often questioned if I was alternative rock, or pop. I assumed the reason they asked, was because of the band. But they just went with me on tours. And on tours they were accompanied with electronic keyboards, and all that. And at small venues like tonight, it was okay to not have all those affects and electronic stuff.

I began to sing and all thoughts of pop and alternative rock left my mind. This one was for Connor the bastard.

"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them

And you know it makes me sick to be on that list But I should have thought of that before we kissed

You say you're gonna burn before you mellow I will be the one to burn you. Why'd you have to go and pick me? When you knew that we were different, completely

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, whoa

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, whoa

I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them, whoa

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list But I should have thought of that before we kissed

Your wildness scares me so does your freedom. You say you cant stand the restrictions

I find myself trying to change you

If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to, And I feel so mean, I feel in between

Cause I'm about to give you away

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

For someone else to take

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

Am I making a mistake?

I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them

All the time that we've wasted. I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl friend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list. But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list. But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm about to give you away for someone else to take

I'm about to give you away for someone else to take

We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs

And we've been in between the days for years

And I know when I see you I'm going to die

I know I'm going to want you and you know why

Its going to kill me to see you with the next girl

Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex girl

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, whoa

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend, whoa

I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them

All the time you were with me, I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl friend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list

But I should have thought of that before we kissed."

The audience went wild after I'd performed this new song. I looked out at the audience. Connor looked shocked and hurt all at once. I saw him clearly now. He had somehow managed to get up into the front row. In the front row in Austin's sea, sitting next to Lauren. Lauren In the front row! Next to Connor!

Was he trying to piss me off by sitting next to his new girl? I had no time to think about that now however. Cameras were everywhere.

I spotted Taylor a few spots down from her and gestured for her to come up on stage with me. Lauren didn't know what exactly she and Connor had just started. I quickly explained to her what I wanted to do and she agreed excitedly.

"So this song is one of this girl's best songs. And I want to sing this with her! So Taylor, start us up!"

People went crazy seeing the both of us on stage.

"Gladly! I know you all remember this one! Sing along if you know the words!"

She looked out into the audience and looked straight at Connor.

"Go stand in the corner and think about what you did."

"Ha, time for a little revenge!"

She started the song off as people screamed and clapped along to the beat.

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him.

She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause She took him faster than you could say sabotage."

I picked it up on the next line.

"I never saw it coming, nor would I have suspected it. I underestimated just who I was dealing with. She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum. She underestimated just who she was stealing from."

We sang the chorus together as the crowd went wild probably realizing who this was aimed at. They all looked at Connor and then at Lauren. They didn't seem to get it yet.

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa. She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys on the playground Won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!"

It felt so good singing this with one of my friends onstage in front of my ex. I wondered what Emmett thought of this as he did his squats, lifted his weights and ran on the treadmill. I was so fucking proud of myself right now. This felt so right. Hmm, would he approve of what I planned to do next?

"She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list. She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling And, she thinks I'm psycho 'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but, Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school So it's up to me But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity. (Think about what you did)

She's not a saint and she's not what you think, She's an actress, whoa! She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa!

Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys on the playground Won't make you many friends She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha!"

"We love you Rose!" that's all I heard around me as we finished the song.

"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey. You might have him, but haven't you heard? I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey. You might have him, but I'll always get the last word.

Whoa!

She's not a saint and she's not what you think. She's an actress, whoa! She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys on the playground Won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind. She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha! And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,

'Cause I don't think you do, oh! Do you still feel like you know what you're doing

I don't think you do, I don't think you do! Let's hear the applause.

C'mon show me how much better you are! See you deserve some applause. 'Cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you could say sabotage."

I felt a bit out of breath when the song was over but she hugged me. "You did such a good job. Thanks for performing with me." she smiled.

"Oh, I'm so glad you wrote this song. I love you." she laughed and hugged me one last time before she left the stage to a huge round of screams, applause and I love you Taylors.

When I finished my set a half hour later, Jasper waited at the edge of the stage. As soon as the applause was over he took me offstage with my band close behind. We went backstage into the dressing room they had for me.

"Who told him we were here?" Jasper demanded angrily. I looked around and noticed that Austin wasn't here.

"Where's Austin?" I asked. Tyler held up a program.

"With Lauren and Connor. It all adds up. Look at what it says. I snagged this off of Austin's seat when he got up to go on stage."

Jasper read it allowed as we listened in shock.

"Hey man thanks for saving me the seat. I know you're up on stage already but I miss her performances. Where's the rest of her family? See you when you get off. Meet me backstage. She's the last performance."

"Where backstage?" I asked going for the door.

"Who knows. Let's do a search." Tanya said. But before we could say anything else the door opened and one of the managers of the festival came in.

"Rosalie they want an encore from you. The whole crowd's still out there. You in?" I smiled a devious plan already in the making.

"Of course Dan. Let's do it."

I went out and performed three more songs. Paparazzi were everywhere and I didn't know why. When I got off stage to sign a few people's shirts, hands, etc, it all went crazy.

They swarmed me suddenly. I lost my bodyguards and Tanya as they swallowed me up in a sea of shoving bodies and screaming paps trying to ask questions.

I was finally saved by a police officer. He and two others helped me get backstage safely. Everyone else was already waiting for me.

I changed in my dressing room with Jasper, Riley and Tyler standing outside.

"I'll make sure they're gone." Tanya said before leaving the room. I heard voices from somewhere nearby. I inched closer to the wall and noticed a space in the wall that gave way when I pushed on it. It slid open revealing the inside to another closet in the dressing room adjoining mine. The voices sounded familiar. I listened as I inched forward.

"I want her back though Austin. I've been waiting for months. Lauren and our baby are important but Rose is missing in my life."

"You had your chance Connor. You fucking blew it. Just leave her alone and don't bug us anymore."

I would have liked to believe that Austin was defending me. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

"Now that you're gone, I can try to make my moves on her. I say try because I have a fucking obstacle I've gotta get over."

"Yeah, me. I'm gonna get her back."

"Don't be so fucking naive." Austin growled.

"In case you didn't know, she's with Cullen now."

"The big one?"

"Yes him. Since the morning after his premiere. They slept together. They probably had sex. She looked like it." I wanted to punch him in the balls. The nerve of Austin! How could he? He kept speaking as I grew livid at the shit that was spewing from his mouth.

"You know, we both know the Cullen family's rich. Money's literally falling from the sky in their house. I mean their dad's a doc, the mom designs houses. Then you have the lawyer and the actor. I can guarantee they're only with them because they're gold digging whores."

"Don't say that man. Rose is where she is because of what she does. Ya don't need to talk shit on her, hey."

"Oh fuck you! That's why you're where you are now! You got with her! She produced our track sent it in to Alter Records and you were signed. That's all because of Rosalie."

"Yeah, and?" Connor demanded.

"You used her. Now it's my turn." I gasped and stepped back but my sister's name caught my attention again.

"Isabela's such a bitch. I'm happy she isn't here tonight. She loves to be the center of attention. Bitch is always complaining. I'm fat, I'm ugly. I don't think Edward wants me anymore. I feel like a whale." I balled my hands into fists at my sides as Austin went on and on. I didn't stick around for much more after that. I was beyond pissed with him now. I had to move quick and do things right. I listened in one more time to make sure they hadn't heard me.

"I'll let you know when we get home when we land so you can send her that ring. Cullen will have a heart attack."

I pushed the part of the walnut it didn't budge. I gave up grabbed my bag and walked outside.

I held up a finger to silence the guys and gestured for them to follow me down the hall. In a low voice I recounted everything I'd just heard. The guys were anything but impressed.

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked.

"Oh watch and learn. They want to see me pull a bitch move? I will."

Tanya ran up to us then, looking relieved. "They're all gone. Come on, we'd better get to the hotel. Plane leaves early tomorrow morning."

"No. We've gotta leave now." I said.

"Why? Where's Austin?"

"Leave him. Get us a plane and don't tell him. I don't want to see him. I'm going to call Alice and tell her to toss all his shit out. I'm fucking done with him and done with his bullshit lies."

"Yes Mam. By the way. You're wearing your bitch brow." she smiled as we quickly left the venue and got into the car. A the hotel, I called Alice who was having a great time at the party. I explained the situation as fast as I could. I made her promise not to tell anyone until all the partygoers were gone.

"You have my word. I'll tell Emmett you called. He'll probably text you."

"Can he talk right now? I need to tell him something."

"Of course." the phone was handed over and Emmett's booming voice came over the line. It made me feel happy all at once.

"Rose."

"Hey. I was wondering if you could meet me at LAX when we land?"

"Babe, you know I was going to anyway." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"And when I land, follow my lead alright?"

"Okay." he said without hesitation.

"I'll let you go. Save me some candy?"

"I will."

"Bye Emm."

"See ya Rose." the line clicked and when I turned, Tanya was waiting.

"Let's go. Austin's still with them. By the time he gets back, we'll be in the air."

We ran out of my room with all my belongings and left the hotel after checking out. We boarded the plane and left just as my phone's clock read 11 PM.

I spent the flight playing games on my phone, then switching to my iPad, to catch up on the Royals. I had just started it and was already through season 1. The Queen was such a bitch! And Jasper, the princess's bodyguard was hot, and a bit of a secret keeper. Prince Liam's ex was annoying. I hadn't liked her at all. Bella thought it was ridiculous of me to watch the show. But never once did I complain about her watching Gossip Girl. No not ever. But nowadays I couldn't point that out because she'd either get mad, cry, or both. Edward had made me swear I wouldn't make her do either of these things because of the baby.

"You alright?" Jasper asked me. He was watching Ted. It was a movie Alice hated. She couldn't and wouldn't tolerate any of it. Not even the trailer.

I shrugged. "Peachy keen." I said pausing my show.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to the image on the screen.

"Eleanor's bodyguard Jasper."

"Ya have to be Kiddin'! His name's not Jasper!" he looked shocked and sort of amused at the same time.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not kidding. That's his name."

"I bet they stole my name and used it for that little shit." Jasper said with a grin. I shrugged.

"You never know, Jazz."

When we taxied into LAX, Jasper was beyond excited. He was wide awake for it being almost five in the morning.

I stretched and we grabbed our carry on bags and left the plane. Paparazzi were milling around, as usual. They knew celebrities flew in at all hours.

When they saw me, all cameras were trained on me and they shouted my name as I made my way from the gate to my boyfriend who stood next to Alice. He held a cup in his hand, and just by the color, I knew it was Starbucks.

"Rosalie! We heard you have a new song called Ex Girlfriend! Did you write that before or after you found out about Connor's baby?" I chose not to answer that one and focused on Jasper, Riley and I getting through the massive crowd to get to Emmett.

"Let me go." I said to Jasper. He hesitated but let my shoulder go. Riley did the same and I wove through the paparazzi and other people who had just realized I was here.

"Oh my gosh! Rosalie Swan! Mom!" A girl near Emmett screamed. I smiled at her and used her to get to Emmett. I side stepped and made it to her. Emmett flashed me a thumbs up.

"Hi Hon." I said and she almost died as her Mom smiled gratefully at me.

"She's been a huge fan of yours for as long as you've been a celebrity." she said smiling lovingly at her daughter who looked to be about eight or nine.

"Hi." she said barely able to speak.

"What's your name?"

"Riley." I smiled. "That's my bodyguard's name. He's very nice too." as I said that, Alice, Emmett and my two bodyguards came up to us. Airport security was keeping the paparazzi away.

"Riley, meet Riley." Alice said as my body guard smiled down at the girl who was still somehow upright. She saw Alice and Emmett and she held onto her Mom's arm as she stared in awe at us.

"Hi Emmett." she said her big green eyes brimming with tears. Her Mom gestured for me to follow her a ways away. Jasper followed and Tanya took little Riley in her arms to keep her upright.

"If it isn't too much to ask, could you take a few pictures with her? It would make her dreams come true."

"Oh of course. You could have asked that in front of her." I added smiling up at the woman.

"Well, I wanted to know if you could spend a whole day with her. I understand that it's way too much to ask for but…" she trailed off and I could tell she was struggling to continue. I waited as she composed herself.

"She was diagnosed with Leukemia and they don't know how much time she has left. She's doing better than she has been in weeks. Rosalie, you're her inspiration. Your music is always playing in her room and she even has posters of you on her walls." I felt tears stinging my eyes as she went on.

"She even believes that you and Emmett Cullen should get married. I lost all control then. My tears streamed down my face as I heard this. How could the fates be so cruel to deal them cards like these? This little girl deserved to be living a happy and healthy life. She didn't need this at her age. She needed to be running around with her friends, playing sports, baking cookies, following her dreams. And no this wasn't too much for her Mom to ask for. That little girl needed me to make her day. I would do just that. I wanted her to have happy memories. Not of doctors and nurses and that awful word I knew she hated, cancer.

"Aw." I said rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"I would love to spend all day with her. When can we do this?" I asked. "And what's your name? I'm so sorry I forgot to ask."

"My name's Brittney."

"Well Brittney, when would you like me to take her out?"

"Oh Rosalie you really would?" she had her own tears in her eyes.

"Of course."

We talked about it for a few minutes and finally decided on the same day as my album release party next week. I was already making arrangements in my head as we headed back to little Riley who was already holding a conversation with Emmett. I stopped behind her so she wouldn't see me.

"Do you have a girlfriend? If you don't you should be with Rosalie. She's very pretty and she's super nice." I smiled and stood next to Tanya. Riley saw me and she grinned.

"Can you keep a secret Riley?" I knelt down in front of her and she held out her little pinkie.

"Pinkie swear." she said.

"You've gotta pinkie promise with me too, Squirt." Emmett said with a grin.

"Okay." She let go of her Queen Elsa doll and handed it to her Mom and she and Emmett interlocked their pinkies.

She looked up at Emmett questioningly. "Why do I have to promise with you too?"

"Don't tell anyone. This is our little secret." I pulled Emmett down next to me and she leaned close and we told her.

"Emmett does have a girlfriend." I said and her beautiful smile spread across her face.

"You do?"

Emmett nodded.

"Yep." he put an arm around my shoulders and she squealed. "Rose's my girlfriend. Do you approve?"

"Yes I do. I think you guys should get married. And I won't tell anyone. I promise." She stuck out her hands with her pinkies ready for us to shake. We did, and then we told her we had to go. But not before Emmett scooped her up into the air and spun her around. He took dozens of pictures with her and the rest of us and then we were gone. I told her Mom I would call her tomorrow to make arrangements. It was going to be her birthday surprise.

As soon as we parted, the paparazzi was on us again.

"This when I follow your lead gorgeous?" Emmett said near my ear, causing me to blush. I nodded.

Emmett grinned at it was as if he could read my mind. He handed me my Starbucks and put his arm around my shoulders, holding me close as we walked. Cameras went crazy as people asked questions.

The one nearest to us asked if we were dating.

We just smiled and pushed forward. There were more outside and they went crazy when we emerged from the airport with the others.

"Rosalie, Emmett! Are you two dating?"

"We are." I said.

"We couldn't be happier." Emmett added smiling widely as they took picture after picture.

"Does your ex know?" another asked.

"It's really not any of his business." I said as we finally made it to the car. Jasper opened the door and gently pushed me in. Emmett slid in beside me and once the door was shut I downed the already warm coffee.

And by the time the sun rose, it was breaking news.

Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Swan! Confirmed to be together!

Rosalie Swan arrives home on the arm of Hollywood A Lister and star of Radioactive, Emmett Cullen!

Connor Williams, a Thing Of the Past! Emmett Cullen is Now! Check out pictures of Rosalie Swan's arrival to confirmed boyfriend, Emmett Cullen!

When I peaked out the window before breakfast, I saw people outside. Those people were ruining my perfectly manicured lawn with their trash! Ugh.

Emmett had snuck off to the house in the back. Alice had told them to make sure nobody got back there. She and Tanya were making calls now, to get rid of the paparazzi. However, it seemed as though more kept showing up. I felt terrible for putting all my neighbors through this nonsense. They would have questions thrown at them left and right and they wouldn't have answers for them.

Bella woke at around nine. She looked tired.

"How did last night go Bella?" I handed her a cup of orange juice and she took it. She smiled and shrugged.

"It would have been more enjoyable with you here Rosalie. I'm sorry you couldn't be here." I sighed in reply and smiled.

"There's always Thanksgiving right?"

"And your album release party. Your dress came in yesterday. It looks spectacular! Of course, it's in red. I think that's what we're sticking with unless we find something cuter.

"I can't wait to see it. At this point I don't even think we'll make it to my release party with all those paparazzi out there. Stupid ghoulish vultures."

Bella giggled. "Ghoulish vultures?"

"Yes. That's what Paparazzi translates to. Or at least that's what google told me. Ghoulish vultures is an appropriate name don't you think?"

"I'd have to agree with you on that. I'm going to have to work from here. I know Jane and Victoria can handle the store on their own. Why don't we hang out and have a girl's day. And explain to me why the hell you haven't had a hot and heavy make out session with Emmett yet?"

"We're taking things slow, remember?"

"Well your version of slow and my version of slow are two totally different things. Now, what are we arranging for that little girl Tanya told me about?"

"I'll take her with me where ever I go on Tuesday. And invite her and her parents to the album release party. I also need to find a replacement for Austin. Where did Alice put all his shit?"

"She chucked it all into the garage. sorry that happened. I thought we could trust him."

"He can go join Connor in a threesome with Lauren if he wants. I don't fucking care what he does with his life."

"Rose, I love your new attitude. What's with the change?"

"Aunt Flow." I replied simply, shrugging as I finished my juice and eggs.

"Thank you Aunt Flow!" Bella exclaimed and I laughed.

I called Riley's Mom later that day to let her know of my plans. I was even bringing Emmett along on our little excursion. I had asked her Mom's permission to take her on a little shopping spree. It included lunch, a manicure and if she so desired, a trip to the toy store and bookstore. This little girl would get the best day she deserved.

"Oh Rosalie, if that's too much trouble don't worry about it."

"Brittney, it's alright. Riley needs this. Also, I'm inviting you and your husband to my album release party later that night. Do you think Riley would be up for it? Of course you all would get VIP treatment. And if there are any adjustments we need to make for Riley we can accommodate them."

"Rosalie, that's wonderful! Caleb and I will definitely be there. And Riley will be just fine. I really appreciate all of this. She's with Caleb right now, so I'll tell him tonight. Thank you for helping our little girl's dream come true." I could tell she was crying as she said it and my heart went out to her. I didn't know what it was like to be the parent of a child with cancer, but I did know how much a parent loved their child. They would do anything to see them smile.

"Of course. I'll even have my driver, Jasper pick her up on Tuesday at nine. He'll bring her here and we'll take it from there. I'll also arrange for a limo to pick you and your husband up at six. The party is at seven. I'll send you information about it after we hang up."

"Thank you. I'll have her ready for you Tuesday morning."

"Alright. Call me if you have any other questions."

"I will. See you Tuesday."

"See you then."

I hung up and sent her emails with some information about the party. Emmett came to see me and he sat next to me playing with my hair as I typed and sent things. I contacted Jane about us making a dress for Riley. I sent her the proper measurements her Mom had given me and a design from Bella's newest line for little girls.

"Rose you should sleep." Emmett said as I yawned and closed my laptop. I fell against him and he fell back against my pillows. My head rested on his chest and I smiled up at him.

"What are you doing Tuesday Emmy." I asked trying to keep my eyes open. I hadn't slept since yesterday morning. It was finally catching up to me.

"I'll be here staring at your beautiful face. Why?" I blushed and he chuckled.

"I wanted you to come with me on Tuesday when I take Riley all around town. I mean we need a strong, gorgeous man like you to carry our bags. I love my cousin but between you and me, you are stronger."

He flexed his arm and I giggled.

"Only because you said I'm stronger. Now can you get some rest?"

"Fine. Wake me up when the Paparazzi fucking leave my house. SOmeone's gotta tell them they're fucking with my lawn. Did you see how many BigMac rappers were there this morning?"

'Babe, you should have seen how many there were ten minutes ago." he said that dimpled smile on his face as he laughed.

"You'll clean them up if you keep laughing." I said snuggling up to his side.

"Anything for you Rosie." he said ruffling my hair as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Tuesday dawned cool and sunny. I knew Fall was officially here! I put on a cute purple top with cute jeans and my favorite sweater. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on lip gloss. I ran downstairs just as Riley and Jasper came in. She was all smiles and when she saw me she squealed and ran to me.

"Hi Rose!" She hugged me tightly and my heart just about melted for this little angel. I kissed the top of her head and pulled away to look at her. She looked absolutely excited to be here.

"Hi sweetie. Are you ready for today?"

"Yes! I didn't even know this was happening today!"

"I know! And today's a special day isn't it?" she nodded excitedly as the back door opened and Emmett ambled in with an easy smile and a bouquet of colorful balloons for her. She squealed when she saw him and she ran for him.

"Emmett!"

"Hey Squirt. What's the special occasion?" he winked at her and she giggled as he handed her the balloons.

"My birthday. Are these for my birthday Emmett?"

"You bet. I got them myself." he said proudly. And e had. He had picked bright and beautiful colors for her. In the middle of the bouquet there was a beautiful castle shaped balloon that had Elsa, Anna and Olaf on it.

When I saw Olaf I snickered and he turned to see what I was laughing at.

"Olaf." was all I said and he laughed.

"Riley, want to help me chase Rose? SHe's being rude because I like Olaf. Not cool huh?"

"No!" she exclaimed and he slung her onto his back and I ran upstairs and made it to my room just as he did. He growled playfully and lunged at me. Riley stood by the door as he pinned me to the bed.

"Say you're sorry Rose."

"Never." I said struggling under his hold.

"C'mon babe, you know you want to." he covered my face in kisses as he tickled me. Riley hopped onto the bed and tickled me too.

"Okay! I give up! I'm sorry for laughing Emmett."

"Ah hah! I win!" he and Riley bumped fists and then after fixing my hair we were off.

I had never known just how much fun I would have with just one little girl, Jasper, and my boyfriend. He was a kid at heart and took this opportunity to show me. Of course he pretended to complain when we handed him bags of clothes, and shoes.

"Don't be such a party pooper Emmett." Riley chastised him as we headed for the toy store. She wanted a huge collection of Frozen dolls and the Frozen Ice Palace.

"Rose, look!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at the shelf that held puzzles of all shapes and sizes.

He took Riley with him while I looked around for anything that would interest her. And when those two returned, they wore identical devilish grins and had armloads of puzzles in their arms. All of them with pictures of Elsa, Sven, Anna or Olaf on the front of the box.

"Can we get these Rosalie? Pretty, pretty please?" Emmett unleashed those blue eyes on me and I couldn't resist.

"Alright, but those are enough to last you both a century." Emmett snorted and five minutes later we found a Frozen Ice palace on sale for seventy six dollars. Not bad, not bad.

"Emmett's such a baby." Jasper said snickering as we walked behind him and Riley. They were having a debate on who was better. Kristoff or Sven. Emmett was all for Sven, of course.

Everyone stared as they saw Emmett walking with the adorable little girl who held his hand. I watched them as I picked out an adorable little bear for her. He was so good with her, and he knew what to say to make her laugh. Emmett Cullen was an expert with kids.

When we paid for everything and put it all in the trunk, I asked her what she wanted to eat for lunch.

"May I get a Happy Meal Rosie?" I smiled. "Yes you may. With a chocolate shake?"

"Yes please!" she held tight to Emmett's hand as they crossed the street to the McDonald's. I felt my eyes sting, and Jasper patted my shoulder.

"Aw, what's the matter?"

"Sorry, sorry." I muttered. "Just seeing him with kids. And her especially." he nodded in understanding and we caught up to them a few seconds later.

We spent a good hour sitting at McDonald's letting her enjoy her meal. She kept up a steady conversation with all of us as she ate. She reminded me of the younger me, the way she dipped her french fries tips only into her ranch. Or how she'd giggle at the mention of pepperoni. Emmett made it a point to say it every five minutes just to hear her laugh.

She was very excited when I told her we were going to get manicures together.

"What'll we do without them Jazz?" Emmett asked as we drove to our appointment.

"Just take a cruise." he and Jasper laughed and when they dropped us off, Jasper reminded me that Austin was going to pick his belongings up tonight.

"Riley's got a few of his police friends watching your place while we're at your party."

"Tell him I said thank you." I said as Riley tugged on my hand excited to go inside.

We spent a good three hours getting manicures, pedicures and they even styled Riley's hair. She looked like a little angel with it in curls with an adorable little tiara pinned on top of her head. It was already three by the time we headed home. She didn't look tired at all. She and Emmett had already opened one of her new toys. He was helping her dress the doll as we drove home.

"Rose how do you do this?" he held up the dress and the doll as Riley giggled beside him.

"You slip it from her feet up. Then you clasp it closed." I said grinning. I had my fingers splayed on the dashboard as Jasper drove. There was no way I was messing up this manicure.

Emmett didn't say anything for a good ten minutes, and by then we were driving up to the house.

"Ah hah! Check this out Rosie! I did it!" he proudly showed me the dressed Barbie shoes included. Riley clapped her hands and hugged him.

"Ally looks pretty Emmett. Thank you!"

"Only for you would I dress a Barbie Riley."

I smiled as I looked around the house. The Paparazzi hadn't been around since Friday. My lawn was clean again and was now perfectly mowed and green.

I led Riley inside. Bella smiled and greeted her.

"Are you gonna have a baby Ms. Bella?"

"I am. I hope it's just as adorable as you." she hugged her and Riley grinned as Alice came running down the stairs.

"Okay, Rosalie get your ass upstairs to shower. Riley, honey come with me. We've got a surprise for you!"

I knew what it was and Tanya had already told me she would film it for me. I ran up and showered and shaved. Gha! I hadn't shaved in days and the hair was already coming back with vengeance.

I didn't understand how all those girls could walk around with hairy anything!

When I got out, I put on my bra and underwear and walked out to my room. Bella waited with my dress laid out on the bed.

It was red and beautiful! It was a mermaid style gown. It was open back and had long sleeves made of lace. The rest of the dress was satin, more lace and what I thought was probably organza or another one I couldn't place.

When I put it on, I felt sexy. The dress showed off all my curves. The mermaid skirt flowed beautifully down to my ankles. When I turned to look at myself in the mirror I had to admire the open back. I twirled making the red gown lift slightly.

"Drop dead beautiful!" Bella exclaimed before taking a picture of me.

When my hair was finally done, I went to see Ms. Riley. Alice had just finished zipping up her pink dress. She was grinning from ear to ear as she stood in front of the mirror.

"How do I look Ms. Rose?" she asked looking up at me with her huge green eyes.

"Like a princess. Would you like to take a picture with me Riley?"

"Yes please!"

"You look hot Rose. Where's Emm?" Alice asked helping Riley with her shoes.

"No idea." I replied making sure my makeup was still okay.

We took numerous selfies to upload to Instagram. She made funny faces in all of them.

"Are you all ready to go?" Jasper called from downstairs. "Hold your horses Mr. J!" Riley said giggling and we all laughed.

Once downstairs, everyone fussed over Riley and her dress. Especially the parents to be.

Our parents were arriving together. I couldn't wait till they met her.

"Where's Emmett?" Riley asked me as we loaded up into the cars. "He's probably still figuring out how to put on his tie." I said grinning. She pressed her hands to her cheeks and giggled.

"Hey Squirt, you forgot your balloons!" Emmett called as he and Tyler walked out. I got a good look at Emmett and nearly melted into a pile of goo right there on the driveway.

The suit he wore made you want to just devour him. I watched as he made his way toward Riley who held onto my arm so she wouldn't fall over. She was wearing heels.

She took her bouquet of balloons and grinned. "Look! Ms. Rose looks beautiful huh?"

Emmett grinned his eyes twinkling as he nodded.

"You've got that right. Especially because she's wearing red." he winked at me and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

When we got to the venue, cameras were everywhere. I saw our parents standing outside waiting. When we stepped out of the cars, people screamed. Everyone took dozens of pictures of Riley as we led her inside. Nobody shouted questions as we went in. Brittney and Caleb were already there and when they saw Riley with her dress, hairdo and her balloons they smiled.

"Mom! Dad! I had such a fun time with Ms. Rose and Mr. Emmett. And Big Riley and Ms. Bella and Mr. Tyler. Mr. Tyler's from where the kangaroos come from!"

"She's fucking adorable." Tyler said as I watched her reunited with her parents once more.

"So, Emmett." I turned to face him. "Do I look hot?"

"Rose, you look hotter than last time. Didn't think that was possible till today. Fucking sexy, that's what you are."

"Emmett Cullen, the language. Children are present!" Esme scolded him. He looked a bit embarrassed but laughed it off.

All my friends were here. Taylor, Ed, Jane, Voltera, Aro with Irina, and tons of others.

"What did you do about Austin?" Jane asked me.

"He's supposed to get his shit tonight. I told you, I wasn't going to talk to him. I think I've successfully evaded that little fucker."

"The only reason he told Connor any of that is because he wanted a lay from you."

"I wouldn't touch Austin or Connor with a fifty foot pole. They both are revolting man whores. Better yet asshats."

"THat's more like it!" Jane exclaimed grabbing a glass of champagne from the passing tray.

"Cheating asshats." I added before dropping a stuffed mushroom into my mouth.

"So, Emmett really likes you in red." she snickered and I swatted her arm.

"And I like him in dress clothes. Allow me to just stare at him and all his hot, muscular glory. Mmm… yes, he looks fine."

"Sick." she laughs before we went to greet a few people who had just arrived.

Later that night, I was going to perform a new song from my album. It was one I'd stuck in place of another one I'd written last May. I had had a hard time convincing Marcus that I wanted it there, and I had to explain. He reluctantly agreed and put it in.

Now, I was going to sing it tonight. It was for Emmett. I'd written it in mid September before we even told each other about our feelings. I had had the melody stuck in my head for weeks and had finally put it down in words. Tonight felt like it was the night to perform it. Like it was meant for tonight.

I rounded up my crew and we headed for the stage. Emmett was sitting at a table near the stage with Bella Edward and our parents. Perfect.

When I'd written the song, I had thought it was poorly written. But Taylor agreed I was putting my feelings out there the right way. And the question in the song was pretty much what I'd been asking myself since Halloween. What if I?

When they saw me stand in front of the microphone everyone grew silent.

"Good evening everyone! I'm so happy all of you could make it for such an important night. As you know, I sing you all a song from my new album at events like these. Before I begin, I want to tell you that this song is very special to me. I wrote it in September with no intentions of actually recording it. But after showing it to a few friends they all said to put it on the album. After considering which one of my other songs to remove off the album to make room for this one, I had a long and almost dangerous discussion with Marcus." Everyone turned to Marcus who just smiled from his table and raised his glass.

"I had to convince him to let me. It must have worked because it's track three. So without further or due… here it is."

I cleared my throat and began looking out at everyone seated at their tables, looking back at me.

What if I, I wanna kiss you tomorrow? Something tells me You're not like the other boys

Oh no babe, Oh no babe, hmm

Of course I like you, Can't you hear it in my voice?

Oh yeah babe, Oh yeah babe, hmm.

Well, don't be nervous, I'm so into you. Yes I am babe. Is this something? Am I just a fool?

I looked straight at Emmett who stared right back with those blue eyes that would have knocked me to the ground at that very moment.

What if I, I wanna kiss you tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, hey.

'Cause you're the first guy who's taken me out And it's taking his time, yes you are babe.

No, you ain't tryin'a get in my bed on the very first night. So, what if I, hm, I wanna kiss you tomorrow?

I pulled the microphone off the stand and walked across the stage as I sang slowly edging toward the steps.

Tell me babe, hmm, So, what if I, come on, I wanna kiss you tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, ooh yeah

Well don't be nervous, I'm so into you, Yes I am babe

And is this is something?

Am I just a fool?

I walked slowly off the steps and straight toward Emmett set on not turning back and running away like a chicken.

What if I, tell me

I wanna kiss you tomorrow, oh yeah, hmm

I stopped right in front of him and I didn't fail to see the excited looks on our Mothers' faces as I finished the song.

So what if I, hmm, I wanna kiss you tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, hmm.

I waited for those agonizingly long seconds as everyone cheered and Mom and Esme were all but crying as Emmett and I just stared at each other, like there was nobody else in the room. I felt my heart jump into my throat as I set the microphone down on the table as he stood slowly and came to stand in front of me.

I felt braver then, than I had in my entire life.

"So… What if I want…" I never finished that sentence. I never finished it because he kissed me. Emmett kissed me right there, not even five feet from his parents and mine. I had to hold onto his arms so I wouldn't fall over.

You know when you read those sappy romantic novels and the girl says that the guy's lips fit so perfectly with hers, like two puzzle pieces finally fitting together after being apart for so long? I never used to believe that till now.

I would so believe those romantic novels for as long as I lived. Because Emmett's lips fit perfectly with mine. Like two pieces finally fitting together after being lost for so long. He pulled away after ten seconds and I felt like I was floating on air. Or on top of the world!

He smiled at me, "What if you want to what?" he asked.

"My question was answered, Mr. Cullen."

He leaned down for another kiss but Riley, little Riley, came running.

"You kissed! You kissed! Now can I tell everyone?"

"Everyone already knows. But you can tell all your friends you got to see it." I said hugging her.

"If God let's me, can I be at your wedding?"

"Only if you promise that you'll keep fighting. Can you promise me that?" She stuck out her pinkie. "Pinkie swear."

"Wait a minute, where's my pinkie swear?" Emmett asked pouting.

"Okay you too." Riley and Emmett locked pinkies and then she left him again.

"Now can I kiss you?" Emmett asked his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't be nervous." I said with a grin.

"I'm so into you."

He smirked and then our lips met again. I didn't know how I'd lived without him for so long. But as the saying goes, good things come to those who wait.


	12. I Found a Girl

Disclaimer: Any lyrics, artists, books, products or TV shows don't belong to us. They all belong to their respective owners.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!

A/N: Enjoy the chapter! I know you'll get a few laughs out of this one!

Song that inspired this chapter: I Found a Girl: the Vamps

12: I Found a Girl

"No, not that. Seriously Emmett?"

We were helping Bella and Edward shop for furniture. Emmett was having a little too much fun on the internet.

"You can't lie. You want this fuck swing. You can hang it in the middle of your room and just fuck in it. Come on Edward, you know you want it. You could probably get away with doing doggie style in it. You know you want too."

"If I buy it, I won't tell you."

"I'm going to buy this. You like Rosie?" he turned to look at me and I reached over and smacked him on the head. "Get that off the screen Emmett."

"Oh come on Babe! You wouldn't want one of these in our room if we get married?"

"No." I said reaching over and clicking on the other page where the beautifully designed master bedroom sets were displayed.

"That one looks nice." I said pointing to one called the Queen of England. That of course, made Emmett start laughing.

"So, Lizzie and Phil fuck in that thing? How well you think it holds up?"

"Oh, gross! That's not an image I wanted in my head." I said scrolling past the now unwelcoming image of that set.

"Poor baby Cullen's going to have the worst example of an uncle." Bella said sighing as she took a sip from her glass of milk.

"I will not be a bad example. I will be the best uncle that kid's gonna have! I'll be cool uncle Emmett."

Emmett and Alice were trying to see who could feel the baby kick more. Emmett seemed to be winning. The baby went crazy when Uncle Emmett talked to it.

"This one." I pointed to one called the Kensington. Presumably named after that other castle, or palace that the prince and princess resided at.

"That one looks gorgeous." Bella said leaning in closer to see the picture.

It was, so much so that she and Edward ordered it. Emmett was distracted with Mobile Strike. Edward was too, though he knew better than to focus on that game too long without checking on his wife's needs.

Later as I made dinner, Alice called me.

"Rose why me?" she sounded absolutely panicked.

"What's the matter Ali? Did you forget to wear underwear?"

"Shut up! No, Lucy's just like you said." she was whispering and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you. We should have bet before you left."

"It's not funny! She's sweet don't get me wrong but she keeps hugging me!" she sounded like she was near tears but I couldn't help it.

"That's great!" I leaned against the counter and let her vent to me.

"She says we're compatible, and wouldn't judge me if I let her son take me to his room to have sex before dinner!" she sounded completely shocked by that one. I started laughing unable to hold it together anymore. Auntie Lucy was showing them no mercy.

"Has she shown you embarrassing pictures of Jazz yet?"

"No, that's for dessert. Look Rosalie, I can't take it anymore!"

Emmett ambled into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and left. But not before shooting me a questioning look.

"You're over reacting Alice. Aunt Lucy isn't really that bad. She reminds me of someone I know.

"If someone is this hyperactive and so full of energy they have problems! How is she this energetic?"

"Ask yourself that question Alice. She reminds me of you. You know what some people say. Some people marry each other's parents."

Alice shrieked into my ear. "I am not!"

"I'm not saying you're going to go and marry Uncle Sam you perverted little fairy. All I'm saying is you're just as hyperactive, if not more than my Aunt. She's like this because whether you choose to believe it or not, she likes you. In fact gaging your reaction to her hugging you, she loves you. She wouldn't tell just any girl that my cousin would take you to his room for a shag before dinner if she didn't think you were perfect for him."

She took a moment to reply and when she did she sounded resigned.

"You're right. I'm sorry for overreacting. I know she loves me. I mean who doesn't?"

"You're starting to sound like your brother now." I said laughing.

"But yet, you like my big bear of a brother enough to be his girlfriend. You're a martyr sweetie. Bless your heart!." I laughed.

"Alright, Pixie. Go on and shag with my cousin before Aunt Lucy's famous baked chicken and mashed potatoes with chocolate peanut butter pie."

"How did you know?" she sounded surprised.

"I've been at enough of Aunt Lucy's dinners to know that when she meets any girl her sons bring over, she makes her famous baked chicken and mashed potatoes with chocolate peanut butter pie for dessert. It's a given. Now go on, shag with my cousin."

"Stop it! I'm not!"

"Oh Mary Alice, there's no shame in admitting you've had sex with Jazzy."

"Rose. Come on."

"So, did he inherit the famous Hale genes? Is he good in bed? Aunt Lucy says that…"

"I am not, nor will I ever tell you about mine and Jasper's sexual activity!" she sounded like she was about to strangle me. Oh well.

"Oh, so you admit you have had sex with him?"

"Okay I'm hanging up now. Bye Rose."

"Don't forget to swallow!" I said before hanging up and doubling over with laughter.

Emmett was taking me to meet his Grandma tomorrow. Edward had told me she was no Lucy. She was sweet, yes, but she wouldn't tell me she'd let me shag in the guest room with my boyfriend.

The sex part only came up because I had brought it up at dinner. Both Emmett and Edward had laughed uncontrollably when I'd said it.

Bella had told me she was a total sweetheart. She had been at the wedding, but I hadn't really socialized with the Cullen clan. I was a bridesmaid and busy keeping track of my boyfriend who had all the young people enamored by him.

They lived in Fontana, about forty five minutes from here. Emmett and his Grandma had planned it all out and she had told him she was excited to meet me. She was Carlisle's Mom.

I couldn't wait to meet her either.

"I can't believe Tyler got himself a date." Tanya said with a grin.

"How did he find her anyway?" I asked.

"Your album release party. She was Katy Perry's plus one. They were talking and laughing by the end of the night. I guess he went and stayed at her place for the weekend."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be reeled in by his Aussie accent and general sexual appeal." Jess snickered and I nodded.

Contrary to everybody's belief, I hadn't ever been sexually or mentally attracted to him. He had always been like a brother to me. Nothing more, nothing less. He was the brother Mom and Dad never had for us girls. And they treated him that way too.

"I dated this hot chick from Australia once." Emmett grinned before taking a forkful of the pasta I'd made. Stories about his exes didn't bug me like I thought they would. They actually made me feel more confidant in knowing I was his, and he was mine and that's how he wanted it to stay.

"Oh, go on, go on." Riley said. He loved Emmett's stories.

"Her name was Ashley. She was a hot model. I was about twenty. Let me tell you, her accent does more than just reel you in." he winked and we all got that double meaning.

"How good are Australians in bed?" I asked.

"I don't know about men but girls… holy fuck." Emmett said and we all laughed.

"I'm sure the men are just as good as they are." Tanya laughed and we nodded in agreement.

The next day right after breakfast, Emmett and I set out on our drive to his Grandma's. It was fun the whole way there. With Emmett, I could really be myself. I didn't have to hide anything. Yes, we were a month and a few days into our relationship, but we were still getting to know each other. This was something Connor and I had never done. We usually did this by playing games. His favorite was 21 questions. He'd always love going first. That's what we were doing now.

"What was your first word?" I bit my bottom lip and thought about it for a minute.

"Bella. Mom said that they tried making me say Mom, or Dad but I didn't. According to them, I was in my bassinet, and they were talking about her and I just said Bella as clear as day."

"Look at you Rosie, sucking up to big sis." he snickered and I smacked him.

"So not true!"

"Yes it is. No, I'm just teasing you. Okay your turn. I'm so ready."

"Most embarrassing thing you ever did as a teen?"

"You gotta rephrase that one Rose." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, most embarrassing thing you were caught doing as a teen?"

He didn't even take a second to think about it. He just dove right into the story. "I was sixteen and I was staying at Grandma's for the summer. She had gone to one of her old lady things. You know how Grandmas are. Going to classes to get better at knitting and baking us cookies and making orgasmic food. So I thought I had the house to myself you know? Grandpa was who knows where, think he was at his country club." he paused to take a breath before continuing.

"So I thought I had time to rub one out. I hadn't had sex in two weeks. When you're a guy like I was in high school, two weeks is like an eternity! Sex is amazing." I smiled before taking a drink from my coffee.

"Anyway, so I thought man I gotta do this now! So I pulled out Eddie's awesome stash of porn. Ed and I didn't believe in Pornhub. Why pay for an online subscription when your older brother can get you the best?"

"I wouldn't know." he chuckled still smiling as he went on. "So I was really into it. I was about to shoot my load when the door opens and Grandma walks in with a sandwich and cookies." he started laughing as I gasped in horror.

"She saw you masturbating?" I squeaked as he kept laughing.

"Fuck yeah she did. No shame Rose. Here's how I see it. If a man's gotta rub it out, a man's gotta rub it out. Shit, if I really wanted to I could pull over right now and rub one out. You wanna watch?" he winked with a smirk playing on his lips. Hmm, that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I think we'd better get to your grandparents' first." I said and he just smiled and focused on the road for a bit. He had run out of questions, it seemed.

"So, Rose." Emmett spoke up when we were just outside the city his Grandparents resided in.

"Hmm?" I looked up from his phone. He had asked, no begged me to pass him a few levels in Cookie Jam because I had the magic touch. Or so he said. He hated being last in anything that had a leader board. So, me being the all to giving person grabbed his phone and started playing. He now had higher scores than I or Bella had and he was in first place.

"I'm sorry if I make you mad when I ask this. And you don't even have to answer this. But are you mad that Connor and Lauren are together? I mean, are you mad that he just up and left the way he did?"

I locked the screen and set the phone down on the console between us. Emmett looked deeply concerned after he'd asked this question. I knew he truly cared about my feelings and that was absolutely the most amazing thing I could have ever known.

"I was." I leaned back in my seat and watched as he watched the road. I could see his face in the mirror. He still looked concerned.

"I'm pretty much over it honestly. I mean it still sort of stings that he didn't even take any time after our breakup before getting with her. Granted, he was technically with her before I threw him out. I mean they could have made out at his house at least. Not in front of a night club."

He nodded. "Now it's just whatever. I'm better off now. I'm with you and that makes me the happiest I've ever been in a long time." A huge smile spread across his face when I said that.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Rose." he said still grinning boyishly as we pulled up to a beautiful house. It was at least three stories tall and painted off white with a blue roof. There were large windows in front. And that's where I saw Grandma Cullen standing with an excited grin. I got out of the car and carefully lifted the big bouquet of flowers out of the backseat. Emmett put a hand on my shoulder as we walked toward the blue door. It swung open before we could ring the doorbell.

"Emmett sweetheart! Come here and give your grandma a hug!" Emmett laughed and hugged his grandma as her husband came up behind her and smiled a welcoming smile at me.

"You must be Rosalie." he said still smiling as he enveloped me in a warm hug.

"It's nice to meet you." I said when he let me go. He looked just like his son, minus the blue eyes. He had dark brown eyes, almost like Bella's.

"We've been waiting a long time to meet you!" Elizabeth said hugging me tightly.

"Oh Liz, it's only been a few weeks." her husband said and she chuckled.

"It's still quite a long time. Come in!"

I handed her the bouquet of flowers and she gushed over them and said they would look beautiful in the center of the dining table.

"Come on Son, I have to show you what came in last week." Emmett's face brightened instantly.

"It came in?"

"It did. Come on."

"You'll be okay?" Emmett asked over his shoulder as he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'll be fine, go."

"Awesome." he grinned and then he was off. We could hear their animated conversation from somewhere in the house a few seconds later.

"Would you like to help with the meal Rosalie?"

"I'd love to." I said taking off my light sweater and carefully hanging it over a chair. She smiled and directed me to the sink.

"How did you meet Emmett?" she asked as we stood side by side pealing the potatoes. She was making scalloped potatoes with roasted chicken, grilled vegetables and she had mentioned a blueberry pie.

"At Carlisle and Esme's for Christmas dinner. I had heard of him numerous times before. And I had seen him at a few award shows. I guess I just didn't get the chance to talk to him until then."

"Oh yes! Edward and I weren't able to make it that year. We had a few of our friends over. You were with the other fellow at that time weren't you?" I smiled.

"I was."

"I've seen pictures of you in the magazines. Edward doesn't very much like that I have them, but I keep them for Emmett and now you. You two look wonderful together." She smiled warmly at me and I instantly felt like I was part of the family then. She made me feel that way.

"Thank you."

"Oh honey, you don't have to thank me. I know a great couple when I see one. When Carlisle brought Esme home to us when they were in college, I knew she was the right one for our youngest son. He had had quite a few girlfriends in high school but none of them were as perfect for him as Esme. They balance each other out and compliment each other beautifully."

"They're amazing parents." She nodded.

"They are. I pride myself in knowing I raised Carlisle to bee a respectable man and a wonderful father to all three of his children."

Her face glowed with love as she mentioned her kids and grandkids. You could literally feel the love she had for all of them whenever she spoke of them.

"Emmett has always been a big teddy bear you know. From the day he was born. We were sitting in the living room with an album full of pictures of her own kids and their kids.

She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Here he is. Just minutes after he was born." I leaned over and smiled at the picture.

He was adorable. He had a head full of dark hair. He lay in Carlisle's arms with his eyes wide open staring up at his father. He was rapped in a big blue blanket. His mouth was open, and it looked like he was crying. She had been right. He looked huge for a baby just born a few minutes before that picture was taken.

"He was very chubby. I always said he had sausage links for arms. Edward loved to squeeze them whenever he could."

"He's so cute. I've never seen a baby as adorable as that." she pushed the album toward me. The next ten pages are all of him. Enjoy." she smiled as I looked at the pictures of Emmett's evolution from newborn to sexy and attractive high school senior. I assumed Esme and Carlisle had always sent them all their school pictures. From the time he was in high school till now, he remained the same. In every picture of him in high school, he had that adorable boyish dimpled smile.

Even in his football pictures surrounded by all his team mates, and the cheerleaders. I noticed one picture where he stood next to a very attractive brunette who was rapped around him territorially. I knew she was probably one of the many girlfriends he'd had in high school, so I left it alone.

When I was done, she took the album away and she told me all sorts of stories about Emmett that made us both laugh.

"Emmett may not tell you this story, but I am his grandmother. So I believe I've earned the rights to tell such stories. This first one I'm about to tell you is one of my favorites about him. One night during a pretty bad thunderstorm, the power had gone out. I knew he was probably angry because he loved using his Macbook to chat with his friends. Mason had asked me to check on him to make sure he was alright. So off I went down the hall. When I opened the door he was on his side, his computer on his bedside table. He was sleeping and clutching his teddy bear from his baby days close to his chest." she smiled.

"Oh my goodness. Do you have a picture?" That was so adorable. Emmett sleeping with a teddy bear. This was something I had to see.

"Oh of course." She pulled down another album from a shelf and opened it up to the picture. When I saw it I started to laugh. He looked to be in his teens. Thirteen or fourteen. He was hugging a big fluffy blue teddybear close. His hair was a mess and he was even smiling.

"How old was he?" I asked curiously.

"He was just days from turning sixteen. His parents had sent him here for a few days before they arrived for his party."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me this story."

"Oh honey, he's probably embarrassed. I have half a dozen copies of this one. Would you like to keep it?"

"Oh can I?"

She smiled and opened a drawer and pulled out a yellow envelope. She flipped through all the other pictures she had before pulling out the one she wanted.

She handed it to me with a warm smile. "Just don't tell him you have it until you feel it's a good time to share." I grinned and she handed me a white envelope to put it in. I did and put it in my purse making sure that it wouldn't bend.

She closed the album and we sat down again. She had made hot chocolate for us while we waited for lunch to be ready.

"Now this next one is the story of the century for Emmett. I haven't told a soul but I think you should know."

"What is it?" I took a sip of my chocolate and got comfortable on the couch and listened as she told me.

"Well, it was a hot day in the middle of July. I had just returned from my gardening club meet up. And I thought it would be nice to make Emmett lunch. So I did what all Grandmas do and made him his favorite sandwich with his favorite cookies." she paused to take a drink from her mug. As she did, I realized what story she was telling. I knew I would probably laugh sometime soon, so I set the mug down in front of me and listened as she continued.

"And so I went upstairs to look for him. Now you won't believe this." she leaned forward and said the next part in a lowered voice.

"I opened the door and I caught him in the act! My dear, he was flogging the log, as you youngsters put it."

I started to laugh quietly and she continued.

"He was getting off to a half naked woman on a page of a magazine. But that isn't the best part."

"There's more?"

"Oh yes. He had kicked his pants and underwear off. The underwear were clear across the room at my feet! They had Tarzan on the front near the crotch hole." I gasped before putting my face in my handsunable to keep from laughing. She joined me and we couldn't stop for a few minutes. Once we composed ourselves I asked what had happened next.

"Oh Honey, he screamed like a girl. He jumped up and fell on all fours. He grabbed his underwear and put it on backwards before struggling to put his jeans back on. He looked like a monkey the way he kept leaping from one foot to the other."

"Oh my!" I started laughing again as Emmett strode into the room with a box in his arms. He beamed when he saw his Grandma and I still laughing.

"Whatcha guys doing?" He asked sitting on the couch. He took my mug and was about to take a drink when Elizabeth stopped him.

"Emmett Christof Cullen, you put that back down! That's Rosalie's."

"Aw, but…" he pouted and she snapped her fingers, and like a kid getting caught stealing from the cookie jar, he sighed defeatedly and put it down.

She got up and went to serve him his own and I grinned up at him. He returned the smile and slung a powerful arm around my shoulders.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him. He looked over at the box with a huge grin.

"My new and improved laptop." He opened the box with a flourish and I looked inside. It was a very fancy looking computer. It was silver and Apple. The modifications and improvements were visible. I didn't know what the two switches and knobs did, and I knew that if I asked him, it would take him forever to go over it.

"That's very nice. I bet you could rule the world with that." Elizabeth said coming in with hot chocolate for him. He closed the box and nodded enthusiastically.

"The whole universe Gram, the whole entire universe."

"Now son, don't get carried away." Edward said coming in behind his wife. They sat in front of us on the couch opposite and then the Spanish inquisition began.

"Alright Honey, this is the part every girlfriend dreads, but it has to be done. Bella survived. I know you'll pass this with flying colors." Gram said with a smile at me.

"Okay. I'm ready." I sat up straighter and waited.

"What did you do before you took off with your singing career?" she asked.

"I went to high school. I was a cheerleader for all four years. I was captain for two of those years. I was head of the student council, and class president. I was also in drama and choir. After school, I worked at an animal shelter for volunteer hours I needed for one of the clubs I was in. When I was four months into my senior year, I was picked up for a record deal. I worked on my album whenever I could, and still managed to keep up with my classes and graduate on time. I also had a summer job at my friend Angela's sister's store, the Candy Crate."

"You were quite the busy bee my dear." Gram said admiringly.

"I really was. I don't even know how I did it."

"What plans do you have for your future?" Mason asked.

"I want to continue working on music. But I also want to take a break, and explore new possibilities. I've always wanted to write a book, or maybe even get into modeling."

"You certainly are beautiful enough to be a model." Gram said.

"Thank you."

"What about kids?" Edward asked.

I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I do want them in a few years. Not more than five years from now. I don't want to be too old you know?"

"Understandable." Gram said as Emmett beamed proudly at me.

"Well, Emmett you've got yourself a good one. Don't let her go." Edward said sternly. Emmett laughed easily.

"I won't. Promise. I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have her." I felt my cheeks burning as he said it. My heart felt like it swelled up to three times it's size.

"Oh you kiss ass." his grandfather said, playfully glaring at his second grandson. Emmett just grinned and a few minutes later, we sat down to lunch. It was nearly two in the afternoon by then.

There were no more embarrassing stories shared about Emmett, but there were quite a bit about Edward and Bella's first visit as a couple.

"Edward kept running his fingers through his hair. He was pretty nervous. But like you, we adored Bella. She was so shy."

"And she always blushed." Edward said with a chuckle.

"If you see her at Thanksgiving, don't tell her that. I did and she threw hot coffee at me." Emmett said.

"Sweet Bella?" Gram looked surprised.

"Yep." He told them the story and we were all laughing by the end of it.

By dessert, we were all friends, trading funny stories and embarrassing moments. I had even put my big girl panties on and told them about Emmett calling me on the night I found out Connor cheated on me. As I told them the story, I realized that without Emmett, I probably wouldn't have come out of it in one piece. Emmett truly was my other half. He had found the way to fix me up and make me myself again.

When we left at almost five, Gram made me promise to call her regularly and add her on Facebook.

"I'll see you both at Thanksgiving dinner." Edward said hugging us both.

"We'll see you then." I said climbing into the car. Emmett closed the door and walked around the front of the car to get to his side. His grandparents watched as we pulled away.

"What do you think Rose?" Emmett asked as we drove onto the highway.

"Emmett, your grandparents are so sweet. I love them. Your Gram really made me feel welcome."

"That's Gram for you." he grinned.

"Thank you for taking me." I Said smiling over at him.

"Aw Rose you don't have to thank me." he said his cheeks turning pink.

"I did anyway, so there." I said and he laughed.

It was when we were halfway home, when I saw a middle aged man with a little girl on the side of the road selling beautiful red, pink and white roses and what looked to be carnations. I was about to ask Emmett if he'd seen them when he suddenly got this look on his face and pulled over. I didn't even have time to ask him before he got out and confidently strode toward them. I could tell the little girl knew who he was. She screamed and started bouncing in place. I made to get out of the car, but Emmett gestured for me to stay inside.

I ducked my head and let my hair fall around my face in case someone decided to look into the car and see who was in the passenger seat.

I watched Emmett as he talked with the little girl and her Dad. They nodded as he talked and as he handed them money, I saw the little girl's eyes grow wide and she began to cry as she rushed forward to hug him. He bent down and hugged her and then he stood. The man lifted all of the flowers out of the boxes, plastic and all and handed the ginormous armload to Emmett who smiled at them. He easily held it in one arm as the guy rushed to a truck and pulled out an even bigger armload of beautiful long stemmed red roses. They were all tied with shiny pink, purple and white ribbons. My eyes widened at the size of the armload of flowers as he walked over to Emmett who grinned and took them from him. What on God's green earth was Emmett planning to do with so many flowers?

They talked for a bit longer before the man and little girl got into their truck with huge smiles on their faces. Emmett walked back to my side of the car and opened my door. I thought he wanted me to get out but he shook his head.

"So, Rose." he began as he stood in front of me.

"I got these flowers for a few reasons. The first one being that I knew why they were selling them. This is the only way they make money so they can buy their groceries, pay their bills and have a roof over their heads. I felt bad for them, and I wanted them to go home happy tonight. Another reason I got them is because I know what they're going through. Believe it or not, when Edward and I were kids, we lost a lot of money because of some financial crisis or something like that. I don't really remember. And lastly because I saw them and how pretty they were and they reminded me of you. I mean nothing will ever be as beautiful as you Rosie, but that's just me. So all of these are for you."

I felt a lump rise up in my throat as I looked up at Emmett who waited for an answer from me.

"Oh Emmet." I got out of the car and opened the back door. "You're so sweet. Let's put them in here." He grinned at me and we arranged them all in the backseat and used the seat belts to keep them upright. When we were done I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine as I kissed him. Cars whizzed past us. They didn't seem to know or care who we were as we stood in each other's arms, making out like two teenagers.

When we pulled away a few minutes later, we were smiling like idiots. We got back into the car and drove the rest of the way home holding hands across the console. Emmett Cullen was one in a trillion, I knew. He was the greatest gift from above and I was happier now, more than ever. He was all mine. All six feet and five inches of him.

Sure, he had flaws, but didn't everyone? You had to learn to love the imperfect person perfectly. Or so the saying went. It hit me then, like a ton of bricks. I was finally coming to terms with the fact that I was undoubtedly and undeniably in love with Emmett Christof Cullen. It may have been too soon, but you couldn't control love. Once it happened, it happened. He made me feel so many things. Things that the other guy didn't. Now I knew what real love was. What Connor and I had was puppy love. This was hardcore love.

I wondered if what Emmett had told me when he was drunk was true. If he loved me too. I guess time would only tell.

When we got home, we unloaded all of my flowers and the leftovers Gram had sent home for Bells and Edward. When we walked in with all of it, Bella gasped and rushed, or waddled over to help us.

"Did Gram go all out?" she looked amazed at the sight of all the flowers.

"With the food yes." I answered handing her the big covered dish and pan.

"The flowers were given to me by Emmett." Bella turned to Emmett with an appreciative look.

"Emmett, you are one hell of a guy."

"Thank you Bella." he grinned and we walked upstairs to my room. We spent a good fifteen minutes rearranging a few of my things for all the beautiful flowers. Bella brought up a bunch of glass vases she had left over from her wedding and some Esme had given me as gifts for the house. She Emmett and I arranged all the flowers in them and when we were done, we stood back and admired our work.

I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of them before sending it to Mom. I uploaded it to my Instagram and immediately received thousands of comments and likes. The caption on the picture read:

Look at the beautiful flowers Emmett gave me! They've officially invaded my bedroom! Aren't they simply beautiful?

Emmett had uploaded a picture too. The caption made me smile at him as he sat on the edge of my bed with Bella as they discussed him helping her move some things across the street. They would officially be moved out by Monday. My house was just losing people left and right. I knew it was for the best though.

Emmett's caption read:

So I may have bought about a thousand flowers for her. But she only deserves the beautifulest things don'tcha think? ;)

I liked it and watched as the comments flooded in. I smiled when I read them. I locked my phone after a while and joined in on the moving conversation.

A few hours later, Tyler came home. I met him in the doorway, itching to hear about his new lady love and the weekend they'd had together.

He came in, went upstairs and into his room. When we were inside, he flopped onto the bed and sighed.

"Rose, maybe I should just go and play for the other team. I'm not cut out for this."

"What team?"

"Oh come on." he groaned throwing his arm over his face. "I should come out. I mean you know I'm not gay, but I've resigned myself to knowing I'm not good enough for all the hot girls around here."

"What happened? Did you scare her away with your Australian sex appeal and charm?"

"Oh fuck me." he groaned again. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. Really Tyler? I was kidding."

"I'm not. She's not keen about guys." he mumbled.

I gasped, unable to believe what I was hearing. I had to ask him to repeat himself.

"You heard me. She's not into guys. She loves girls." He slumped his shoulders and put his head in his hands.

"Oh Tyler I'm so sorry." I sat next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. Emmett came in then, saw Tyler slumped over and said,

"Was she a bad lay Ty? I told you there are three ways to figuring out if she's worth getting into bed with. Hotness, smell and…"

"Dude." Tyler pulled his hands from his face and looked at Emmett with a disappointed frown.

"I followed your rules. She passed all three tests. She was definitely hot. Fucking hot. And she smelled like a bouquet of roses and vanilla. And she was a great dancer."

"Then what's with the gloom and doom?" Emmett asked leaning against the door frame.

"She prefers pussy!" Tyler cried falling back onto the bed.

"We'd be great friends then. I fucking love pussy too." Tyler made a sound in his throat and Emmett sighed.

"I'm sorry dude. You know, maybe Alec can help. He's the manliest gay around. He can get you Royce King if you…"

"Emmett, don't." Tyler sat up again.

"Maybe I just need to get a plenty of fish."

"No!" Emmett looked horrified.

"No plenty of fish. The only kinds of girls that get on there are the kinds that use guys for sex."

"I'll get it then. I need sex. I haven't had sex in months!"

"It's an eternity right?" Emmett asked. I left the room as Emmett sympathized with him over an eternity without sex.

I went downstairs got a carton of ice-cream, three spoons, and three bowls. I walked upstairs and sat at Tyler's desk and served the guys huge portions.

"Thanks Rose." Tyler said hugging me.

"You need it. Now eat. I don't share my raspberry cheesecake ice cream with just anyone. Emmett licked his lips as if to emphasize that statement.

Tyler's smile returned after I reminded him that there were still trillions of girls out there and he could run into the one anytime, anywhere.

"I ran into Rose at Christmas dinner. I just couldn't snatch her up. Maybe you'll find yours tomorrow." Emmett suggested.

Tyler was on his phone when Emmett said that. So when he said, "No fucking way!" I thought he was disagreeing with what he had just said. But I was wrong.

"A thousand flowers man? That's over the top! You're not serious!"

Emmett beamed. "Do not doubt that picture for a second. Go into her room and see for yourself."

Tyler stood and headed out the door. The way Emmett sat there on the edge of the bed reminded me of Gram's story. I crossed the room and sat next to him, resting my head on his arm.

"Emmy, you have some explaining to do later." he turned to me his eyebrows raised.

"What did I do Rosie?"

"I'll tell you when we're in my room, alone." I winked and he smirked.

"Alrighty." Tyler came back in then, looking awestruck.

"You are one hell of a guy. Rose, can I trade you places so I can get those roses?""Nope. I wouldn't trade my life for the world." I said.

Later that night, Emmett and I were in my room. I was replying to a few emails and sending out tweets to those few lucky people who were getting the special edition of my album that included a signed poster and my lyric book. Emmett lay on my bed on his twitter too. Girls still tweeted him asking him to please notice them and love them.

A girl who called her self Emmett's BabyDoll constantly asked him to go over to her house so they could have dinner and get married. I found it amusing. She liked each and every single one of his tweets. The other day, he had tweeted at three in the morning, and there she was, liking and asking him to dinner and an impromptu marriage.

When I was done I climbed onto the bed and lay next to him.

"So, Emmett, guess what your Gram told me today?" I asked. He turned to me setting his phone aside.

"Did she say that I had a second big toe on my left foot?"

I snickered. "Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"First things first. She showed me a baby picture of you. Emmett you were cute!"

"Ah man did she really?"

"Yes! It was adorable! You were in Carlisle's arms and you were crying. You were rapped in this cute blue blanket and…"

"Oh okay. In that case yes, I was the cutest fucking kid in that whole hospital. Every nurse loved me."

"We were born in the same hospital Emm. She showed me your baby card. We were both born at Kaiser."

"No we were not!"

"Yes we were. You have full permission to call my Mom and ask her."

He grabbed his phone and did just that.

"Hey Renee. Curious was Rose really born at Kaiser?" he had it on speaker.

"Yes she was. I barely had time to get settled when I delivered her. She moved fast. She slid from me thirty minutes after we got there. She was the cutest little thing."

'Okay Mom, thanks." I stopped her before she could go any further. Ew, I didn't need the details on my arrival into the world.

"Oh honey, Emmett has every right to know. He made a face.

"Nope, not that. Deliveries sound gross."

"You won't be saying that when you see one for yourself. Now I've got to go. Date night." and with that she hung up.

"Anyway." I said propping myself up on my elbow, "She told me her side of the story."

"What story?" he asked.

"The masturbation story."

"And did you like it?" he winked and I laughed.

"Emmett, when she mentions that you were jacking off to a half naked lady and that you had Tarzan underwear, you can't help but enjoy the image she conjured up."

"I have no shame in admitting I had them. Shit I still have them. I even bought myself a new pair. Wanna know the best part?" he asked grinning.

"What?"

"I'm wearing them right now." Want to see?" Before I could answer, Emmett stood up, unzipped his fly and his pants fell to the floor. I found it hard to breathe when I saw him there, in his Tarzan briefs. I leaned to the side to get a side view as he smirked at me.

"Keep those around for a long time." I said breathlessly. He grinned pulled his pants up and jumped onto the bed and pulled me onto his lap.

We ended up catching up on True Blood for the rest of the night. He hated the fact that Sookie's Gran had died. But not as much as he despised Arlene's Fiance for killing all of those innocent women.

"That mother fucker!" he exclaimed when that episode was over. "That fucking assassin!"

"I know. He's such an evil son of a bitch. I can't believe he'd do such a thing." I said as Tyler barged in with his guitar.

"I wrote a song." he announced.

"Is it about pussy?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Not exactly. You two want to hear it?"

"Sure." I sat up and he strummed a few chords. Oh, Rose, can you do the back ups? I wrote them down."

"Yep." he handed me the paper, and he cleared his throat before he began to sing.

This girl moved into my apartment one day, One look at her my heart was stopping (heartbreak)

I did whatever she was asking. She said "maybe later catch you in the elevator"

A couple days we got to hanging real close, Turns out she wasn't even taken (no no)

I made a move she said "baby you're mistaken, I'm not into bacon"

She got that smile and that body is to die for, One of a kind and that's why it makes me cry

'Cause I found a girl, Who's in love with a girl

She said that she tried But she's not into guys

Oh, why, tell me why, Did I fall for those eyes?

She said I was nice, But she's not into guys

I found a girl

I should've known to walk away then

I should've left it alone

But when she called me on the phone we'd be hanging again

Under the premise of friends

But now she only talks to me about some other woman

She says She got that smile, And that body is to die for

One of a kind

And that's why it makes me cry

'Cause I found a girl, Who's in love with a girl

She said, that she tried

But she's not into guys

Oh, why, tell me why, Did I fall for those eyes?

She said I was nice

But she's not into guys

I found a girl

Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh

I found a girl

Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh

I can't believe I met somebody like you

And now I feel like a fool

Anatomy is so cruel

I can't believe it I just think like a man

That you just wanted me bad

But you had different plans

'Cause I found a girl, Who's in love with a girl

She said, that she tried

But she's not into guys

Oh, why, tell me why, Did I fall for those eyes?

She said I was nice

But she's not into guys

I found a girl

I found a girl

Who's in love with a girl

She said, that she tried

But she's not into guys

Oh, why, tell me why

Did I fall for those eyes?

She said I was nice

But she's not into guys

I found a girl.

"Tyler, absolutely an awesome song." I praised him as I handed him back his lyrics.

"You really put your feelings out there. I love it. Are you going to have another guy sing it?"

Tyler grinned. "Nope. I'm releasing it as a single."

"Fucking awesome." Emmett said and they high Fived.

"Can you help me with the submitting and all that Rose?"

"Of course I can. You just let me know when and I'll talk to the right people."

"Thank you!" He looked so happy. He hugged me and left the room.

"Well Rosie." Emmett said standing and stretching, "I'm feeling like burning a few logs. Want to roast marshmallows with me?"

"Only if we get to put those roasted marshmallows between two graham crackers and chocolate."

"S'mores coming right up." I slipped on my shoes and we walked downstairs hand in hand to enjoy a night out under the stars with our s'mores.


End file.
